


Don't Save Me | BTS

by VVV_Trevino



Series: In Need Of Saving [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Crushes, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 69,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVV_Trevino/pseuds/VVV_Trevino
Summary: My first story. WARNING! ABUSIVE AND SEXUAL CONTENT! TRIGGERS: RAPE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, blood.Y/n has had a rough life she's going through depression and suicidal thoughts but she's good at hiding it. Till the day she meets Hoseok he tries to help her but someone else comes into the picture Yoongi who is also going through depression. As the story goes on Y/n falls deeper into depression. Will Hoseok and Yoongi be able to save her?Started: December 2, 2017Finished: March 18, 2018Moved To AO3: July 25, 2020Short Sequel: Save Us(I wrote this a while ago and didn't give a damn about grammar so excuse any mistakes. Plus it's funny seeing everyone comment about the nod cuz I spelled it wrong😂 my phone didn't correct me when I put nob so I always thought it was right till my second book. I now know that's it nod not nob😂 Also I messed up Y/n's age! She's supposed to be older than Tae & Jimin)This whole book is unedited and will most likely never be edited (sorry).
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: In Need Of Saving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877941
Kudos: 4





	1. First Day, New School

**Author's Note:**

> Depression  
> Verbal Abuse  
> Physical Abuse  
> Suicidal Thoughts  
> Attempted Suicide  
> Vivid Suicide Scene/Description (I sincerely apologize)  
> Sexual Assault
> 
> Explicit Scenes Of Sexual Assault (I'm sorry. Fifteen year old me didn't know that those scenes could be harmful or triggering to many.)
> 
> Poor DID Representation (Again I'm sorry. At fifteen I didn't do any research besides typing split personality into Google and ran with the first sentence I saw. Plus DID was still called multiple personality disorder. I also believed (at the time because of the horror/thriller movies) that people could only have an "evil" personality.)
> 
> One Murder Scene With Vivid Description Of Blood And Body.
> 
> Major Character Death
> 
> Will add more later because I'm positive that I missed a few. Let me know if I did.

_*BUZZ BUZZ_ _BUZZZ_ _*_ I groan pushing the alarm clock to the ground. For a few minutes I stare at the ceiling of my room. Plastic glow in the dark stars are glued on, surrounded by cracks made by my upstairs neighbor. *BUZZ BUZZZ* I get out pf bed turning of the alarm. Ruffling my hair, shuffling to the bathroom. Dreading the day ahead of me. I sigh. "Alright Y/N...its a new day in a new school...how bad could it be? Besides having to deal with the judgemental stares of rich kids and wannabe rich." I scoff sparring a glance at my school uniform. "Let's get this over with."

  
~~~20 minutes later~~~

  
I walk downstairs towards the kitchen grabbing an apple then heading towards the door. "DON'T DO ANY BULLSHIT HONEY PIE!" I glance at my phone 7:35 and answer my mom. "No promises!"

  
I close the door and quickly walk to the subway near my apartments. A crowd of people are hovering near the edge of the tracks. I gulp praying i won't get crush in the crowd. I fleet to the open doors of the subway not sparing a glance at anyone around me. I tightly gripped the handle bar putting on my earbuds, listening to MONTA X DRAMARAMA. I look out the window staring at the city of Seoul. I lightly smile to myself. "HEY! YOU STOLE MY MONEY! GIVE IT BACK YOU FUCKING THIEF!" I turn around seeing a middle-aged man yelling at a blue hair guy? Who's also wearing the school uniform of my school!!! Just great there's also thief's at new school. I scoff gaining the attention of the blue hair guy. _Shit._ He stares right at me.

_My god he's handsome! Wait what?! "KID DON'T IGNORE ME!! IM TALKING TO YOU!!!"_ Blueberry turns back to the man glaring at him. "I didn't steal anything. Now stop blaming me and go blame your wife." _Wow his tone is so cold and soulless. "_ YOU ARE DISRESPECTING ME!!" The middle-aged man raises a fist but is stopped by a tall man.

"Sir I'm sorry for my friends attitude. This should be resolved without violence. What my friend said is true. He didn't steal your money but we could pay you back either way if that calms you down." The middle-aged man takes one last glance at blueberry and shakes his head. "No that's not necessary." At that moment the subway stops at my stop so i quickly get off. I take a little glance back noticing Mr. Calm and Blueberry a few steps behind me. I pick up my step and go out into the streets walking to Seoul High School of Arts. Groups of friends run by laughing and shoving each other. I stop at the entrance. Taking a deep breath. _Time to be 'happy' so smile y/n. No one most know your problem._ I take a step inside the school looking for the front office. I roam through a few hallways with no luck. "Hi! Are you the new kid?" I jump turning around meeting the face of the third handsome guy i see today.

"I'm Kim Taehyung but you can call me TaeTae!" He shakes my hand and makes a box smile. "I'm Lee Y/N." He grins taking my arm. "You look a bit lost. Are you looking for the office? Its right this way." He takes a left turn and points at the sign on the door. "See front office." Tae opens the door. "I'll wait for you out here so you won't get lost." He shoves me in closing the door behind me. I got to the lady with blonde hair wearing a blood red suit. "Um..I'm Y/N th-" Her eyes sparkle. "Oh Miss Lee! I have been expecting you! Here's your schedule and if you have any questions come by my office anytime. Have a great day." I bow and nob. Before i even take a step outside the office Tae snatches my schedule out of my hands. "WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!!" Tae grabs my hand and starts running down the halls. I smile unintentionally. "Tae! Calm down we c don't have to run!" He stops in room 4-B. Gives his boxy smile and says "I want you to sit next to me. You are now officially my new friend. Wait are you a 95'?" i shake my head. "96'." He claps grinning. "Noona!" He drags me inside only two students are inside the class. He sits down near the window and pats the seat next to him. "Sit down noona." I take a seat. _Taehyung_ _is weird but fun. He'll be a great friend. Maybe he'll be able to distract me frome my_ _depr_ _-_ _nonono_ _! Bad y/n! Your at school. Your supposed to be an outgoing, happy girl. "_ Taetae?" "Yes noona." I bite my lip. "Any advice for my first day?" Tae grins.

  
~~~5 minutes~~~

  
The class is full except for the seat on my right. The professor walks in. Wearing a bright pink tie with khakis and white button up shirt. Black hair and small round glasses. Tae waves at the professor. "Love the tie Mr. Hwa!" Mr. Hwa chuckles "Thanks Mr. Kim...now class we have a new student who came all the way from California." Mr. Hwa looks at me. "Come on up" I smile brightly and bow. "Hello. I'm Lee Y/N please take care of me." Mr. Hwa nobs. I sit down "Class today we'll talk about the physics of grav-" The classroom door opens reveling a red hair guy looking very exhausted but _ho_ t. He bows. "I'm very sorry for being late! I missed the bus and had to run here an-" "Hoseok I don't need an explanation now please sit down so I can continue with my lesson." Hoseok smiles nobbing and sitting down at the empty seat on the other side of me. Mr. Hwa continues his lesson. I keep staring at Hoseok. He looks at me and I quickly look down to my notes. "I'm Jung Hoseok but you can call me Jhope and you must be?" I turn to him and whisper back. "Y/N..the new girl." He smiles AGAIN! "Well Y/N looks like we'll see each other everyday."

_Looks like it_


	2. New Friends & Old Memories [21+]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so I'm very sorry if there's many mistakes. I'm trying and will try my best.
> 
> This also my first time that i use wattpad to publish a story. I read books in wattpad but i never downloaded the app on my phone until today.
> 
> I'll update randomly and maybe have another fanfic going at the same time with Don't Save Me. I don't know we'll see.

After Mr. Hwa class ended Taehyung left to his singing class high fiving Hoseo. "See you in dance class Hope." Hoseok grins. "Don't embarrassed yourself infront of Lisa." Tae blushes and pouts. "It wasn't my fault!" and stormed out of the class. I giggle getting up heading towards the door. "Y/n! What do you have next?" Hobi catches up to me. "Gym" He pouts but then smiles. "After gym we come back to take literature then lunch....would you sit with me and Tae at lunch?!" I stop at the locker room entrance and face Hobi. "Ummm...sure." "YAAAY!! See ya in an hour y/n!" He ruffles my hair and jogs away. "Aish! How can he be so energetic!" I go in and change to my gym close. 

  
~~4min~~

  
I sit down on the benches dreading the exercises that we're about to do. * _whistle blows*_ "GET IN LINE!" I follow everyone else and stand in between two girls. One leans a bit to my ear. "Im Jisoo and the one on your left is Rose. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about." _Huh? Talked about?_ "JISOO!! 50 CRUNCHES FOR TALKING!" Jisoo scoffs and starts. Rose glares at the coach. "Mr. Yui, aren't you going overboard!" Mr. Yui blows his whistle and points at Rose then to the ground. Rose starts doing crunches next to Jisoo. "THANKS TO ROSE YOU HAVE TO RUN 3 MILES! MOVE IT!!" Everyone one groans and starts running. I spare one last glance at Rose and Jiso. I jog off after my classmates. _Well this sucks. One hour of gym class! God I'll die sooner than i was planning._ As i jog on the track i look out into the field to see a group of guys playing soccer. "JUNGKOOK! KICK THE BALL AS FAR AS YOU CAN!!" The guy i guess is Jungkook smirks kicking the ball. It takes me a moment to notice its coming my way. "EEEEK!" I cover my head and feel the ball slam into my back knocking me to the ground. _Ugh just great._ I groan as i sit up. "OMO! Im so sorry I didn't think i'll hit someone! Im sososososos sorry!" The kicker guy helps me up. I dust myself and look up at him. _Damn he's extremely hot! I mean cute_ _nono_ _what am i thinking!!?_ "Are you okay? Should i take you to the nurse?" _Huh? Oh right got hit by a ball._ "No im okay." He sighs and relief grabbing the ball and throwing it into the field. "Mark keep on playing without me!" Mark gives and ok sign and goes to the rest of the team. 

  
"Im Jeon Jungkook and once again I'm sorry for hitting you." I smile shaking my head. "No worries I'm fine...Lee Y/N. The new girl." We shake hands. "That's a pretty name. Did Mr. Yui make you all run 3 miles?" I nob. "Good then we can spend the whole hour together." He does a bunny smile.

We start jogging. "Noona?" "Wait how ol-" He cuts me off. " I'm 15 and Tae told me about you when we were heading to class a few moments ago." _Oh._ "So noona why did you move here?" I shrug. "My mom wanted to leave some bad memories behind and so did I." Jungkook lightly nobs. "Was it that bad?" I space out. 

  
_~~Flashback~~_

  
**_I pack up my needed clothes slamming my bedroom door. My mom waits out in the car nervously looking around our neighborhood. As i walk down the stairs I notice our family portrait. I frown at it and take it off the wall throwing it to the ground. Walking out of the house not bothering to close the door and look back. I quickly get in the car and my mom steps on the gas driving to the airport. "Don't worry honey pie. He won't be able to hurt us anymore once we're away." She takes hold of my hand but i shrug her off. None of this would have happen if she had listen to me 5 years ago in the first place._ **

  
_**~~End of Flashback~~** _

  
_**"**_ Eh not that bad" I jog a bit faster pushing the memories away.

  
~Jungkook's POV~

  
Y/n starts jogging a bit more fast. _I hope she's not upset for my question. Y/n is beautiful. Her bright green eyes with a few speckles of gray make her_ _goldish_ _brown hair shine in the sunlight. Her plump pink lips are set downwards as she slightly frowns._ _TaeTae_ _was right she's breathtaking._ "Hey! Noona do you take the subway home?" Y/n glances back at me and smiles. "Yes why?" My heart flutters as she smiles at me and her eyes sparkle a bit. " I take the subway too. How about we go together?" I catch up to her see her looking up at me grinning. "I won't feel so lonely going home now. Thanks Jungkook!" My eyes widen a bit as I hear her say my name. _Im_ _jugshook_ _just gearing her say my name makes me feel giddy. Shit im starting to feel shy._ Y/n giggles. "Why are you blushing?" I close my eyes in embarrassment. 

  
~Your POV~

  
I giggle again as Jungkook turns a darker shade of red. I squish his cheeks together smiling as his eyes grow bigger. "Am I the reason for your blushing?" I grin. Jungkook gasps and takes hold of my wrists stopping me from jogging. He stares into my eyes I feel my cheeks getting hot. "Don't play with me Y/n..or i could fall." I arch and eyebrow. "Fall? Fall where?" He lets go of my wrists and stares behind me. "Looks like gym is over." I look back seeing my class walking back to the locker room. "See you in lunch!" Jungkook jogs off toward his friends. As i walk in to the locker room. Jisoo and Rose come up to me grinning from ear to ear? "Jungkook was hanging out with you! Girl do you know how many girls envy you right now!" Rose says as she shakes my arm. Jisoo jumps up and down. "Why is such a big deal that he hanged out with me?" Jisoo gasps and claps her hands. "Jungkook and his 6 close friends are really hot and popular at school. But Jungkook never talks to any girls! He avoids them at all costs but he came to you with no hesitation!" I laugh shaking my head. "He only came up to me because he hit me with the soccer ball." Rose grins and stands up. "Its still a huge deal and since you are a friend of ours no one will bother you for being near Jungkook." I stare at her confuse. "Who would bother me?" Jisoo sighs. "Momo and IU will surely bother you till you step away from Jungkook." I roll my eyes. "They won't have to worry about me for long." Jisoo's eyes widen. "Are you gonna move soon?!" I bite my lip and shake my head viciously. "Nonono I was talking to myself." I giggle.

  
~~Lunch Time~~

  
As i head to the cafeteria after literature i lost Tae and Hobi on the way. I check every open door with no luck. _I guess they're already in the cafeteria._ I walk by a close door but stop as I hear piano keys playing.

  
I slightly open the door and look through the gap. I see the back of someone on the piano playing with passion. I get sad remembering the last time I played a piano.

  
_~~Flashback~~_

  
_**I look at the clock on my bright pink wall. 10:40 pm. Mommy ain't home yet and papa is asleep. I tiptoe downstairs to the music room quietly closing the door. I head towards the piano lightly touching the keys. Mom taught me how to play the piano when i was 6 years old now I'm 11 years now and have won ribbons at my school for my playing. As I play piano I don't hear my father walking in until he locks the door. I turn around to him. "Dad! I know i should be in bed but I** _ _**wa** _ _**-" Dad harshly grabs my arm. "** _ _**OOOWW** _ _**! DAD IT H-" "** _ _**SHUTUP** _ _**!!" He throws me to the ground. Why is father acting like this?! I start crying from the pain i feel from my arm. I look up to my dad he's taking of his belt? "Dad?" He pulls down his pants and boxers?! "Pumpkin you will love this." He pulls my white nightgown up over my legs pulling my underwear off??! "Dad what a-" Dad shushes me and holds my thighs spreading my legs. "Daddy call me daddy pumpkin." I struggle under him. He kisses my neck and traces circles on my thighs. "Dad!" I cry out as i feel pain in my private part. "IT'S DADDY!!" He slaps my cheek and holds my legs more tightly. Tears stream down my face as the pain doesn't go away. My dad groans out. "Pumpkin your so tight but don't worry i'll loosen you up" He starts moving fast abd harsher. "** _ _**DADDYYYY** _ _**!!!** _ _**STOOOPP** _ __ _**PLEEEASE** _ _**!!" He licks my neck and nibbles it. " Good pumpkin-** _ _**uggh** _ _**your so good** _ _**uuggh** _ __ _**mmmhm** _ _**." The pain goes away and i start feeling a knot in my stomach and hear myself groaning? "DADDY!!" Dad moves faster and deeper then i feel his finger in too. "Come on pumpkin cum for daddy." I feel the knot in my stomach loosen and I scream in pleasure? Dad pulls out and i feel something hot and sticky land on my thighs? Dad shudders. "Good pumpkin. Don't tell mommy this is a secret between us." He kisses my lip then puts on his clothes. "Go to bed pumpkin I'll go visit tomorrow." Dad walks out closing the door behind him. I sit up soar and start balling my eyes out. Why did dad do that to me!!!??? I look down and see something white and sticky mixed with a bit of blood. I cry not able to stop.** _

  
_**~~End of Flashback~~** _

  
I shake my head gasping for air. I let myself drop to the ground holding back tears. The music stops but i just stare at the ground. "How long were you standing there?" A cold soulles voice says. _It sounds familiar?_ Black shoes come into my view. I look up to see BLUEBERRY!!

A tear slips down my face. Blueberry squats down infront of me and wipes the tear away. He smirks. "Am I that good looking." I frown and push him off standing up. "As if!" He scoffs and stands up to close to me for my comfort. "Well looks like your a feisty one." He licks his lips looking me up and down. "Just the way i like them but we have to get rid of that attitude of yours." His hands hovers of my waist. _I feel disgusting._ I push him away. He stumbles backwards. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLE M YOU BITCH!!!" I scoff and punch him in the stomach. "Your the bitch." I walk out of the room and run to the cafeteria. As I walk inside I freeze looking at the huge crowds inside. _Where are they?_ "Y/N!" Tae hugs me and drags me to a table where Hoseok sits next to JUNGKOOK! Tae sits me down in between him and Jungkook, passing me a tray. "Our other friends can't make it today since they are busy." Tae says as he takes a bite of kimchi. Hoseok smiles at me and says "What took you so long?" I groan. "After I lost you two I met an idiot in the music room." Jungkook and Hoseok look at me worried and mad. "What idiot?!" I stare at them and laugh since they said it at the same time. Shaking my head biting into my pizza. "Don't worry I showed him who's stronger." I grin at them. 

  
_The whole lunch period they talked nonsense and made me laugh like crazy. It help me forget of the memory that threatened to come back to me._ _Taehyung_ _and_ _Jungkook_ _are great guys but Hoseok is like a bright sunshine that gives me hope in life. The school day is almost over just two more class and i can go home and go rest in my depression. Its tiring hiding my depression everyday at school but it also helps me be distracted from the cause of it_. As i eat I see Blueberry walk in the cafeteria looking around he frowns and walks out? _Hmm weird._ The bell rings we head to our last classes of the day. We walk different ways and Jisoo comes running towards me. "What do you have now?"" I have cooking class then at the end of the day I have math." Jisoo pouts. "You have cooking with oppa" _Huh? Who?_ Jisoo then smiles and pats my head "See you in Mrs. Choi (math) class!" She hands back my schedule and runs off. _Let's go and cook. I wonder who I'll meet this time._


	3. Worldwide Handsome

I walk into class and take a seat next to a sleeping guy. The cooking teacher walks in and glares at the sleeping guy but then lightly smiles and shakes her head. 

  
Teacher: "Mr. Kim!"

  
Sleeping guy wakes up startled with a shook face as he looks at his surroundings. _Wow he's handsome._ He bows.  
"Sorry Mrs. Bang it won't happen again." He sends a flying kiss

  
 _Omg he's such a weirdo but who wouldn't forgive such a handsome face._ Mrs. Bang giggles waving her fingers. "Oh Mr. Kim you always make my day better. Class today we will be cooking cakes! Also since Ms. Lee is a new student...Mr. Kim will you help her out till she is comfortable." He turns to me and sticks out his hand. I shake it. "Im SeokJin 19yrs old..Kim SeokJin also known as worldwide handsome but call me Jin."   
I laugh and roll my eyes "Y/n" and sigh. "Well mister worldwide handsome how about we get started baking that cake." He smiles and leads me to the ovens.  
As we start mixing Jin starts talking.

  
Jin: "How long ago did you start cooking?" 

  
"Hmmm...since i was 15..my parents weren't around much and I didn't want to die of hunger." Jin nobs smiling "I started at a younger age for the same reason." It gets quite.

  
Jin: "Wanna hear a joke." I nob. "How does a cow laugh?" I shrug my shoulders. "Muahahahaha!" Jin claps his hand while laughing. I start laughing after hearing his wind shield laugh. He sighs. "Aah! Im glad i made you laugh. You looked a bit depressed." I freeze while pouring the batter into the metal plate. _Is it that obvious?! No he doesn't know._ "YAH!YAH! THE BATTER IS SPILLING!" i snap out of my thoughts as Jin snatches the bowl with batter out of my hands. I look down to see batter spilling out of the metal plate. "OMO! Im so sorry!" Jin chuckles and pats my head. "No worries Y/n we can clean it up. Now put it in the oven for 60 minutes while I look for a paper towel." I smile at Jin and put the cale batter in oven. I sigh and lean against the counter waiting for Jin. Everyone is busy doing their own cake. I look at the door and notice bright hair at the edge of the window? _Huh?_ Hoseok peeks inside. He holds up a sign when he sees me. **_Meet me at the front gates after school. <3_**

  
I smile and nob my head. *DING* I jump and turn to the oven taking out the cake. Jin comes handing me the towel. "Clean your mess and i"ll decorate." He grins and ruffles my hair. "Aish! Oppa!" I pout. Jin laughs squishing my cheeks. "You can decorate next time." I tsk and start cleaning.

~ ** _Hoseok PO_** V~

  
I roam the hallways looking for the cooking class. Taehyung told me Y/n had it as her second to last class of the day after studying her schedule. I peek through the window and see Y/n leaning on the counter. I hold up the sign she smiles and nobs. I grin as she jumps and turns to the oven. "What are you doing?" I jump and turn to see. "AISH! YOONGI-HYUNG!" Suga stares at me shaking his head. "What's so interesting that has you grinning like a fool?" I nervously chuckle. "Nothi-ng hyung" He gets closer. "Then why are you stuttering?" I gulp. "I-Im no-t st-uttering!" Yoongi shoves me out of the way and peeks through the window. I look over his head into the classroom and see Jin showing a cake to Y/n. She laughs throwing her head back and smacks Jin-hyung's arm. I frown. "Her...she's ugly." Yoongi turns back to me and I scoff smacking his head. "HEY! IM YOUR HYUNG!!" I laugh and drag him with me towards the next hallway. "You deserved it for calling Y/n ugly." I stick my tongue out at him. "Ah! Ugly face is name Y/n...hmm ugly face with ugly name suits her." I stop walking and stomp my feet. "HYUNG! She is not ugly!!" He looks at me bored. "Do you like her?!" I stare him shock for yelling at me and shake my head slowly. "I want to be friends with her now bye hyung. AIGOO!!" I do aegyo and run to my class.

  
~ ** _Yoongi's_** ** _POV~_**

  
 _Why did i yell at Hope? Do_ _es he like her...Y/n. Why was she crying in the music room? Did something happen to her before she walked in?_ I shake my head ruffling my hair in frustration. I sigh and look back at Y/n's class. _Its the third time I see her today. Hope seems to be interested in her...maybe I'll see her more often?_ I scoff. "She's to ugly for my liking." I walk off roaming the halls.

  
~ ** _Your PO_** V~

  
"Y/n! Look!" I turn over to Jin and see the cake but then see him wearing a hoodie.

I smile then laugh throwing my head back. "YAH! Why are you laughing! My cake is wonderful!" I smack his arm. "YAH! Don't hit me!" I chuckle. "You look like a teddy bear." Jin shakes his head at me and puts down the cake. We sit down and chat till the bell rings. 

  
~~5mins~~

  
I pack up my stuff and Jin walks me to my math class. Jin ruffles my hair. "See ya tomorrow kid." I scoff as he walks away. _Im not a kid._ I walk in and find Jisoo siting near the window.

  
~~School ends~~

  
I quickly leave the classroom ready to head home but remember that I have to meet Hoseok at the front gates. I jog too the gates and lean on the wall waiting for him to show up.  
"LOOK HYUNGS THERE SHE IS!! HEY! Y/N!!"  
I turn to the person who called my name.


	4. Karaoke Room Part One

As I turn im squished into a tight hug from.."JUGKOOK!! I can't breathe!" He lets go chuckling "Sorry noona." Jungkook gets shoved out of the way by Taehyung and I get engulfed with another hug. "YAH! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!!" Jin and Hoseok join the hug. "HYUNGS SHE CAN'T BREATHE!!" All of them let go instantly. Hoseok smiles and tugs at my arm. "Let's go!" _Huh? Go? Go where?_ "Where to?" Taehyung grabs my other arm. "TO KARAOKE ROOM!!" Jin slaps Tae in the back of the head. "First food then karaoke room." "Wait shouldn't we ask her first if she wants to join us?" I nob at Jungkook and grin. "I'll like to join." _If it keeps me away from home for a while._ Hoseok does a little dance along with Tae. "Great! The rest will meet us there."

  
~~15mins~~

  
After shoving our faces with food we head to the karaoke room. _Wow! I've never been to a karaoke room. It looks cool and fun._  
Jungkook sits on the couch pulling me next to him. "Noona can we sing together?" I grin about to nob my head but Taehyung yells out. "NOONA!! I want to eat chocolate!" I stare at him blankly. "Then go get chocolate." Jin hits Taehyung's arm. "Y/n isn't your slave wait till Jimin gets here." _Jimin_ _?_ Tae pouts. "Jimin-ssi gets out from practice in.." He looks at the clock. "OOOOH 5 MINUTES AGO!!" He opens the door and a short blond handsome and cute guy holds out a bag of chocolates. "I had a feeling you'll crave for chocolate." JIMIN-SSI!!!" Jungkook runs to Jimin engulfing him in a hug. Tawhyung jumps on them tackling them to the ground. "HEY! CAREFUL YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!!!" The tall guy from the subway glares at all three of them worried. Jungkook stands up and hugs tall guy. "Namjoon-hyung!"

  
They all enter the room and sit down. Jimin looks at me and smiles. "Sorry for our dorkiness. Im Park Jimin and that's Kim Namjoon. And you are? " I shake his hand. "Lee Y/n" Hoseok sits to my right and ruffles my hair. "She's the new kid from school." Namjoon looks at me and looks shook. "Weren't you in the subway in the morning?" I slightly chuckle. "Yeah...it was nice of you to stop the man from hitting.. _blueberry.._ your friend." Namjoon rolls his eyes and sighs. Jin looks at us both confused. "What happen in the subway this morning?" Namjoon sits next to Jin resting his head on his shoulder looking exhausted. "Someone was accusing Yoongi-hyung from stealing and well cause of his attitude h-" "Was about to get punched in the face but I would've called Namjoon for help either way if the man didn't back off anytime soon...so what's ugly face doing here." _Whose he calling ugly face!?_ I turn towards the door to see blueberry. Jungkook claps his hands. "First that's Y/n and she's beautiful...breathtaking. Second your finally here so let's get started. NOONA!" 

  
Jungkook pulls me up dragging me to the front of the room. "Let's sing!" I freeze and shake my head furiously. _This wasn't a good idea. I only sing in my room when Im hiding from.._ _fath_ _.._ I push back the memory and nob at Jungkook. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND UGLY FACE!!!" I glare at Yoongi. Hoseok and Jin slap his head at the same time. "OOOW!! WHAT THE F-!" Jin covers his mouth. "LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!!" Yoongi slaps his hand away. "Im one year younger than you!" Namjoon kicks the table in the middle of the room causing it to crack. "Shut up and let's have fun." Hoseok, Taehyung and Jimin start cheering.

_After_ _Jungkook_ _and me sang they all start praising me except for_ _Yoongi_ _. The night was fun Hoseok and_ _Taehyung_ _kept begging_ _Yoongi_ _to join them in the fun. He rolled his eyes and joined in._

_They made me sing alone for the last song._ _Yoongi_ _picked the song. Ugh! Why did have to be this song!_

_After I was done they all stared in shock and started clapping and whistling..._ _Yoongi_ _had fallen asleep._

_**~** _ _**Yoongi's** _ _**POV~** _


	5. Karaoke Room Part Two

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

The guys cheer and clap as Y/n finishes singing. I faked being asleep as I think about her voice. It was sweet and angelical. I shouldn't have picked the song. I could see her eyes were sad as she sang and tried to be happy. I wonder if what we see in the surface is really her? _Wait? Why am I getting worried about her!?_  
Hoseok: "HYUNG WAKE UPPP!!!"

  
I jump opening my eyes and glare at Hope. "I'll hit you but I don't have the energy." Y/n scoffs. I coldly glare at her. "Have a problem bitch." Jin's eyes widen as he hears what I said _shit._

  
Jin: "MIN YOONGI!!! DON'T CURSE AT Y/N NOR IN FRONT OF THE MAKNEA LINE!!!"

I roll my eyes and head towards the door. 

  
Namjoon: "Where are you headed?" I walk out and yell.  
"GOING FOR SOME KIMCHI!!"

  
Jimin & Taehyung: " We wanna go too!!" They come running out and catch up to me. I secretly smile at their cuteness and dorkiness. They're like my little brothers. "Let's go then." 

  
~ **Y/n's POV~** ****

Hoseok comes to me and leads me towards the door. "Let's take you home it's almost 9:00pm." Jungkook holds my left arm and smiles at me "Noona will we hang out again tomorrow?" He pouts and I giggle pinching his cheeks moving my head as yes. Jin and Namjoon follow behind. Jin: "We can walk you home." I shake my head about to talk but Hoseok interrupts me. "I'll accompanied her you guys go and rest. They hug me and start heading home. Hoseok smiles brightly at me and takes my hand swinging it back and forth. I smile and this time it isn't a fake one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I'm tired from school and from putting the Christmas tree up. The next one will be longer...well I'll try to make it longer if i have the energy and time. Nighty night cupcakes.💕


	6. Why [21+]

Hoseok swings our arms back and forth as we walk to my house.   
Hoseok: "Do you live alone?" 

  
I shake my head. "I live with my mom."

  
Hoseok: "What about your dad?" My smile falls away as I feel myself shutting off the feelings I was starting feel and put up my wall back up. I take my hand out of his grip. Hoseok stops walking and stands in front of me. 

  
Hoseok: "Sorry if I asked the wrong question...you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to...but don't shut yourself out." My eyes widen and I shake.mye head and fake a smile. "Im not shutting myself out" I giggle. "I just zoned out...now come on let's keep walking." I pull at his arm trying to walk but he pulls me into his arms...hugging me!!?? My heart beats faster and my breath becomes shallow as I try to comprehend why my heart pace went up. 

  
Hoseok: "Don't run away from your problems by faking to be happy." I push him away. "Im not faking it! Hoseok I have no idea what you think I feel but your wrong right now. I can walk home myself..it was fun hanging out today." I run off heading home not looking back as he calls out my name. I arrived home. I walk into the living room finding my mom passed out on the couch sujo bottles on the ground. I sigh and head up to my room. Changing into a loose T-shirt not bothering to put on shorts or pants. I lay down on my bed. I stare at the ceiling sensing my memories slowly creeping into my mind.

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

_**I'm 14 now...my dad has abused me ever since that day. He walks into my room at midnight...every night. When mom isn't home he comes in...sometimes he even let his friends have fun with me if they gave him money. I was like prostitute..I tried telling mom but she wouldn't listen. I put away my homework about to change out of my school uniform when I hear the front door slam close. I hear my father laughing with one of his friends. I quietly hide in my closet closing my eyes tight. I hug my knees to my chest. I hold my breath as I hear footsteps heading to my room. I pray they don't come inside but they do. My father laughs.** _

  
_**F/n: "Have as much fun as you want she's all yours tonight." I hear my dad walking out and down the stairs going inside his bedroom turning up the volume of the TV.** _   
_**???: "Come out...I know your hiding." Im not able to hear his footsteps because of the TV. I look at the doorknob of my closet. I see it slowly turning. I gasp and hold it with all my strength so it won't open.** _

  
_**???: "Found you" He pulls open the door and I fall out. He chuckles. I freeze on the spot but snap out of it and try crawling away. He pulls my hair throwing me to my bed. I cry out. The TV volume goes up louder downstairs. The man crawls on top of me. Holds my arms over my head. Licks my neck I start crying and squirming under him. Trying to get out of his arms. He presses his body on me.** _

  
_**???: "I love school girls" He runs his hand on my thigh pulling at my school uniforms skirt. I stop fighting knowing it won't do anything.** _   
_**???: "Good girl...I like them calm and weak."** _

  
_**I cry. He leaves marks on my neck and unbuttons my shirt he throws it away and grabs my breast harshly. He spreads my legs open with his kneecap and starts grinding on me.** _

  
_**???: "Baby girl you have to scream and moan the the while night." He licks my earlobe. I cringe inside from disgust put comply to his wish. I moan as he presses his hard crotch on my womanhood. He rips of my bra. I cry out as the strap hits my skin. He grins and bites my right nipple while massaging the other one harshly. I m** _ _**oan louder and arch my back as he wraps an arm around my waist.** _

  
_**???: "Good baby girl just like that" He leaves marks on my breast. He kisses me sticking his tongue in my mouth. I kiss him back moaning inside his mouth as his hands wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away just to take of his shirt and comes back to the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck biting his bottom lip. He growls and deepens the kiss. He grinds harder and I moan and groan out louder. I feel myself getting wet. My body may enjoy this but in the inside I don't I just feel disgusted and ugly. The tears still run down my face. He slowly puts his hands on my thighs and grips them tightly. His right hand inches closer to my womanhood. I whimper. He bites my neck. I shut my eyes crying as he slips two fingers in me. He pulls in and out slowly.** _

  
_**???: "I don't hear you"** _

  
_**He quickens his pace. I arch my back and tighten my legs grip on his waist. I start moaning as he sticks another finger inside. I feel myself getting wetter.** _   
_**???: "Baby girl is wet for her master." I weakly answer back. "Y-yes" He goes faster and I feel my climax coming. I groan as he bites my breast. I cum into his fingers. He pulls them out and licks his tips but shoves all three of his fingers in my mouth. I suck on them tasting my self. He pulls them out and spreads my legs wider. He pulls off my skirt and rips off my panties. He licks my clit. I grip my bedsheets and moan out. He starts to suck my pussy. He harshly sucks and I feel his** _ _**tongue** _ _**inside me. I moan louder and louder. I grip the bedsheets tightly. I open my eyes and see my father staring at us from the doorway licking his lips and pleasuring himself. I cry harder but scream out as I cum for the second time. The man licks it all. He stands up pulling of his pants and boxers. His bulge springing out. He harshly pulls me into my knees in front of his bulge. He pumps it a few times. Pre-cum on it as I slowly take it in my mouth. He grips my hair and moves my head at a fast pace. He moans and groans. After a while he cums in my mouth. He shoves one the bed.** _

  
_**???: "I can't wait any longer"** _

  
_**He opens my legs wider and shoves himself inside my. I scream out as he didn't let me adjust to his size. He pulls in and out at a fast and hard pace. He my spot a couple times. I keep screaming my lungs out and crying. I cum fro the third time. He pulls out and turns me over. He pushes in behind me and starts going harder he pulls me towards his chest and starts fingering me. I keep crying and screaming. He cums inside me but doesn't stop. He keeps going. I start shaking as I cum for the fourth time but also squirt on his fingers. I feel weak as I fall limp in his arms as he keeps going inside me. I see my father get under me. The man pulls out his fingers but doesn't pull out from my buttocks. My father puts his tip on my entrance and pulls me down on him harshly. I cry out as I feel my walls tighten on them both. They don't stop. Till they want too. The whole night I cried and beg them to stop when I couldn't take it anymore but they ignored me and kept going. They stop sometime at night leaving me naked on my bed. I cry feeling my eyes burn. I slowly crawl to the bathroom not being able to walk nor sit from the pain. It takes a few tries but finally turn on the shower. I crawl inside closing the glass door behind me. I lay on the cold shower floor as the hot water pours on me burning my skin. I hug my knees not caring about anything. I want to die. Why can't I just die. Why do I suffer. I fall asleep in the shower. I wake up late on into the day. My skin all wrinkled and numb. The water now feels freezing cold. I turn it off and try to stand but change my mind and lay back down. I wish I could die. I want to die I want to die.** _

_**~End of FLASHBACK~** _

I wake up crying as the memory fades away. I run inside the bathroom walking in the shower not caring about getting my clothes wet. I sit in the corner cry into my knees. 

  
Mom: "SWEETIE IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!! I'll be home late!!"  
I hear the door close and the car get out of our driveway. I calm myself down and take a quick shower. I put on my uniform. I open the cabinet under the sink and grab the bottle of pills. They help me. I take two of the pills. I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I see french toast on the table for me. I throw it in the trash and walk out of the house. I head to the subway getting on. I put on my headphones holding on to the pole on the ceiling. I try to concentrate on the music but I can only concentrate on the depression that's slowly creeping up into my mind and soul. I try fighting it back but it slowly eats my insides. I hear people calling me and poking my arm but I can't respond. I feel empty, alone....dead.

  
???: "Y/n!!" I jump as someone pulls off my headphones and yells out my name. I turn around falling on the ground shaking from fear. I look at the ground not daring to look up.   
???: "Y/n!? We didn't mean to scare you." I look up to see all seven guys have staring down at me.

I open my mouth trying to come up with a cheerful dumb excuse but instead of seeing their faces I start to see my father's face. My breath becomes shallow as I try to breath and calm down my heart pace. _I can't...I can't...I can't do this!!!_ I hear the doors open behind me. One of the guys reaches for my hand to help me up but I quickly get up and run out of the train not caring where I am or where I am going. I run away but feel my insides being eaten at a fast rate. I see dark spots in my vision but I shake.my head running faster.   
BTS: "Y/N!! WAIT!!!"


	7. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Ages:
> 
> Y/n: 17
> 
> Jungkook: 15
> 
> Taehyung & Jimin: 16
> 
> Jin: 19
> 
> Yoongi: 18
> 
> Namjoon & Hoseok: 17

**~Hoseok POV~**

We all ran out after her but stopped as a large crowd was in the way.

Namjoon: "Does she even know her way around here!?"  
Taehyung: "No she just moved here."

After getting pass the crowd we look around not able to find her. I ruffle my hair in frustration. 

  
Jin: "We shouldn't all look for her...who does she trust more?"   
Yoongi: "We just met her!"

We glare at Yoongi. 

  
Yoongi: "What! It's true."

I looked around and start walking ahead. 

  
Jimin: "Hyung! Wait for m-" I shake my head and wave my hand. "You guys go ahead to school I'll find her on my own. Taehyung tell the teacher we had an emergency so we'll be there late." I look over my shoulder to see them nodding their head except for Yoongi.. _Why is he glaring at me?!_

Jungkook: "Hurry back when you find her!" I hear them walk away. _Where could Y/n be at?_ _Last night she ran off home...hmm I know she's faking being happy all the time. I know because I used to do the same thing and still do sometimes._

I look up and check out my surroundings. I'm at Han River near Namjoon's and Jin's house. I hear sniffles coming close ahead. Near the edge I see Y/n sitting on the ground crying. "Y/n". She doesn't look up. I slowly sit next to her about to wrap her in a hug.

"Don't..please don't." I put my hands back on my sides. I bite the inside of my cheeks hating hearing her cry. _Fuck it._

I pull her into my arms hugging her tightly. "Cry don't hold yourself back..don't shut your feelings away." Her tears wet my shirt "Hobi I'm fine" I ignore it and keep hugging her. She slowly hugs me back and grips my shirt in her fists as she cries. I stay quiet waiting for her to finish.

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

After the rest of our group walked away I walked a behind Hoseok keeping a safe distance between us. As he stops in front of the Han River Hobi walks over to a person sitting on the ground. I quickly hide behind a tree. 

  
Hoseok: "Y/n" I see as he tries to hug her but stops as she said something...I can't hear them.   
Hoseok suddenly hugs her.

I frown and walk off feeling angry and annoyed at Hobi?! _Why do I feel like this? Y/n is just like any other girl. She's my toy nothing else. She'll be my toy..but why do I feel angry whenever_ _Bangtan_ _is near her...especially with_ _Hobi_ _._

I look over my shoulder but stop myself from looking back and quickly walk away heading to school. My phone vibrates. A text from Jin.

~ _Text Message~_

_Mama Jin:_

Yoongi where are you?

_Vampire_ _Yoongz_ _:_

On my way to school

_Mama Jin:_

Why did you leave so suddenly?  
Did you with Hope? Did he find Y/n cupcake!?

_Vampire_ _Yoongz_ _:_

Y/n cupcake?

_Mama Jin:_

_-_-_ Is that all you paid attention too!! DID HOPE FIND MY CUPCAKE!?

_Vampire_ _Yoongz_ _:_

Yes Hobi found your cupcake now calm the fuck down.

_Mama Jin:_

NO cursing!!

_Vampire_ _Yoongz_ _:_

Jin hyung you curse more than me.

_Mama Jin:_

Whenever you guys annoy me that's when I curse more than you!

_Vampire_ _Yoongz_ _:_

Sure sure. Well I'm almost there

_Mama Jin:_

Good move that pale ass

I roll my eyes as I shove my phone into my hoodie. _Y/n is like any other girl...she's my future toy._

I get near school and jog over to avoid teachers. A ruler hits my nose. "OW!"   
Teacher: "Well well its the famous trouble maker Min Yoongi. RAISE UP YOUR HANDS IF YOU PUT THEM DOWN YOU'LL DO 100 PUSHUPS!!"   
_Fuck...I should of stay spying_ _Hobi_ _and Y/n_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Don't Save Me or
> 
> Cheating Husband tomorrow...
> 
> Or I'll probably update both or none.
> 
> I'm not sure.
> 
> Might post the next chapter today since this was short.


	8. Let's Skip School Part One

**~Y/n's POV~**

Hoseok didn't let go of me till I calmed down. I wipe my face with my sleeve. "You didn't have to follow me."

Hoseok: "You ran off with a fearful face. We were all worried about you." I shake my head slightly pushing him away. "I'm fine I don't need any help." I stand up about to make my way to school.

Hoseok: "Your not fine Y/n something is wrong." He grabs hold of my hand as he stands up. I look down to the ground not daring to turn around. Fearing to face a look of disgust.

Hoseok: "Look at me" I slowly turn to face him. I look up to see his eyes. I gasp. His chocolate brown eyes stare back at me piercing into my soul. Filled with worried and warmness.

Hoseok: "Y/n I know something is going on with you but I won't force you to tell me. I'll wait till your ready to tell me. Okay?" I nob. He starts walking the other direction.  
"Wait Hoseok the school is back over there." He chuckles nodding his head as he keeps walking.

Hoseok: "I know but today we aren't going to school. Now hurry up we don't have all day." He tightens his grip on my hand and starts running dragging me along. "Hoseok! We should go to school." He shakes his head and slightly looks over his shoulder to look at me.

Hoseok: "You want to go to school? We can go if you want." I bite my lip and smile shaking my head. "No" He grins.  
Hoseok: "Good"

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I roam the hallways looking for TaeTae's class since Y/n should be there... _wait what am I doing!!? Why should I check up on her! Turn around and go to your class and sleep..._ _yea_ _class sit and sleep. No Y/n check up._ I nob my head and turn myself around heading back to my class but stop and groan. "Fine fine I'll just check if she's there then leave. Yeah that's it." I turn back around and speed walk towards the class. 4-B

I peek through the window and see the seat next to Tae empty. Hope isn't in class either. I frown and walk off towards the music room. I sit down staring at the piano. _Why aren't they here?_  
I take out my phone about to text the rest of the boys but the bell rings. "Shit I skipped a whole class...oh well." I look out the room and see students heading to their next class but my eye catches to familiar faces. I walk out and grab their arms pulling them inside the music room.

Jisoo & Rose: "OOOW WHAT THE HELL!!" I let go of them and scoff. "Do you girls know where Y/n is?"   
Jisoo: "Why should we tell you!?"  
Rose: "How do you know her?"  
Jisoo: "DON'T PLAN ON MAKING HER YOUR TOY!!"  
I roll my eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Now do you or do you not know where she is!?" They shake their heads while glaring at me. I smirk. "Well since you girls are here how about we have some fun." Jisoo slaps me. I glare at her and raise my hand about to slap her back but another hand holds me back. I turn around.

Jin: "Sorry about him but you two can leave now. Sorry."  
They walk towards the door.  
Rose: "Don't worry oppa." They walk out giggling. I scoff and snatch my arm out of Jin's grip. "What do you want hyung". Jin sighs.   
Jin: "Why were you going to do with them?"

I smirk. "Just make them feel good." Jin shakes his head and grabs my arm and walls out of the room. "Where are you taking me now hyung? "

Jin: "The rest are waiting for us at the back gate." I frown. "Why?"  
Jin: "We're gonna look for Hobi and Cupcake."

**~** **Jimin's** **POV~**

I sit on the grass next to Tae as we all wait for Jin and Yoongi hyung to arrive.

Jungkook: "Has Hobi answered any of you?"   
Namjoon: "Nope. Either he is ignoring us or hasn't notice his phone ringing."  
Taehyung: "Jin told us that Hobi hyung found noona."  
I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh. "Yeah but they aren't at school."

Namjoon: "You all know how Jin gets when one of us doesn't show up or answer his texts."  
We nob our heads thinking of all the times Jin hyung freaked out when we didn't answer his texts or calls.

I take out my phone and see a text from Hobi. "HE TEXTED ME!!" They all look at my phone trying to read the message.

_Hope_

_Jimin_ _-ah can you and the rest go to the dance studio right now?_

_ChimChim_

_Yea_ _sure. Is Y/n with you?_

_Hope_

_Yes but just don't mention anything about what happen this morning. Okay?_

_ChimChim_

_We won't_

_Hope_

_Thanks see you guys in a few._

Jin: "What are you all doing?"   
Namjoon: "Jhope told us to go to the dance studio.  
Jungkook: "And we can't mention anything about what happen this morning around noona."  
Yoongi: "Why do we bother to go over there I'm sure he's fine. He's not a baby Jin hyung." Jin glares at Yoongi.  
Jin: "Your right he's not a baby but you are."  
Taehyung: "OOOH BURNNN!!"

  
Yoongi shuts up Tae with a glare.  
I get up and walk towards the opening of the back gate.

"Let's go before Momo and IU find us and try to come near us." We all turn as we hear two pairs of heels clicking on the pavement at a fast pace. _Shit I spoke to soon._

Momo: "OPPAS!!"  
IU: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Namjoon: "Gogogogogogo! Before they catch up to us!" We all run out of the school ignoring their yells.  
Yoongi: "LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE WHORES!!!" We run without stopping all the way to the building where the studio is at...BigHit Ent.

We stop at the sidewalk catching our breath. We look at each other and burst out laughing. I hold my sides as we laugh.  
Jin: "Those girls are crazy."  
Namjoon: "They made me run for the first time since forever."  
We keep laughing. Tae and me close to tears. We try calming ourselves down but durst out laughing again.

Yoongi: "Come ob lets go inside. What if they followed us?"  
He smiles his special gummy smile and opens the door walking inside we follow behind him.

Jungkook: "With those heels I don't think so."  
Taehyung: If I can run around a mall looking for you guys while wearing heels. Then they can follow us."  
We start laughing remembering when we dared Taehyung to wear heels and find us.

Yoongi: "I still can't believe you wore the heels." Taehyung shrugs. We get closer to the door of the dance room and hear music coming from inside. Yoongi is about to open the door but Jungkook stops him.

Jungkook: "Wait what if it's someone else inside?"  
Namjoon: "It could be the other traniees."  
Jin: "We can take a sneak peek inside to check who it is." Yoongi hyung opens the door a bit. Just enough to see inside without being noticed.

(Imagine the rest are behind him)

We gape at what we are seeing in the dance room.

  
(Ignore jimin in the video)

  
Taehyung: "Wow...noona is really good."  
Namjoon: "How did she learn Hope's dance so quick?"  
Jin: "Maybe she's a fast learner?"  
Jungkook: "Why is my heart beating so fast while staring at her?"

I keep staring at noona. "She's breathtaking." _why is my heart skipping beats?_  
Yoongi: "She's beautiful." We all snap out of our trance and look at Yoongi in shock. His eyes widen and he quickly stands trying to run from us but bumps into Jin which causes all of to tumble inside the room.  
Hoseok screams.

Hoseok: "OOOH MY GOD!!! MY HEART ALMOST EXPLODED!!" We look up and see noona and Hoseok staring at us. Noona starts laughing and we smile at her. _Wow...when she laughs her green grayish eyes sparkle. She scrunches up her nose which causes her freckles to look more cute. Shit...I'm falling._

Jin, Namjoon, Tae, Jugkook & Yoongi: "Shit" I look over to them and find them staring at noona. _Are they thinking the same thing as me?_

Y/n: "Were you guys behind the door?" We stare at hee and smile. Jin and Namjoon hyung chuckle nervously.

Jin: "Of course not!" His ears start getting red.  
Namjoon: "We're not perverts."  
Jungkook facepalms himself trying to hold himself from laughing.

Hoseok: "Get up and let's have some fun. Right Prinsses."

  
I arch my eyebrows. _Pumpkin?_  
Y/n: "Please call me something else. Never pumpkin." I look at her and see her hands in fists.  
Hoseok laughs and ruffles noona's hair.

Hoseok: "Alright I'll call you Prinsses!" Noona smiles nodding her head.   
Y/n: "Prinsses is fine."

 _Why can_ _hyung_ _call her prinsses? Did they become close after he found her? Why do I feel angry at the idea of them being close to_ _noona_ _?_ I look at Hobi hyung and notice that he... _likes_ _noona_ _....I'm not gonna stand in their way._ _Hyung_ _deserves_ _noona_ _. He hasn't liked anyone ever since Jennie broke his heart. Jennie betrayed her close friends and left after breaking up with Hobi._  
  


_I'll help_ _hyung_ _win_ _noona's_ _heart._


	9. Let's Skip School Part Two

**~Y/n's POV before the rest of** **Bangtan** **arrived at the dance room.~**

Hoseok dragged me inside BigHit and into the dance room. "What are we doing here Hobi?" He goes over to the speaker plugs his phone and plays music.

Hoseok: "Dancing helps your worries go away." He holds out his hand. I shake my head. _The last time I danced was the day I stopped playing piano._  
Hoseok: "Its okay I can teach you if you don't know how." I inhale and exhale out. "I haven't danced for years so I'm a bit rusty." Hoseok nobs smiling and sits down waving to the center of the room.

Hoseok: "Go I'll watch then join."  
I stand in the middle of the room and stare at myself in the mirror. _My eyes are empty green gems with tiny specks of grey. My freckles making my_ _goldish brown hair stand out. I remember when my eyes use to be full of life and I remember the day it disappeared._ I rapidly blink forcing the hot tears away.

**_~Flashback [21+] and WARNING Depressed thoughts~_ **

  
**_I was 13 years old. I was in my tutu practicing in the ballet room looking at myself in the mirror. I smiled brightly as I did_** ** _pivots_** ** _and chasses (_** a/n I use to take dance class so I know some steps but don't remember how they're spelled.) _**I kick my right foot up pointing my feet and jump up midair making a split landing on my two feet perfectly. I giggle knowing I did the steps right. In a few hours the dance show for my school will start and I'll be front and center in the stage along with some of my friends from dance class. I start practicing once again but stop when the door is slammed close and locked by my father. He creepily smirks at me. I run to the corner of the room shaking my head already crying. "NOO PLEASE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" My dad walks towards me taking off his belt.**_

  
_**Dad: "Sorry pumpkin daddy wants you right now." He stands in front of me and tightly grips my arm. "NOOO! PLEASE TODAY IS THE RECITAL!! Please dad not today." I cry more as I beg my father to keep himself at bay for today. He scoffs then licks his lips staring at me hungrily.** _

  
_**Dad: "Pumpkin. No recital for you today. You have to obey me. Hmm your breast got bigger." He throws me to the ground and hovers above me. I keep crying as father tightly grips my breast and moans against my neck. I face the mirror as he rapidly rips of my tutu and the rest of my clothes.** _

  
_**Dad: "Ooh** _ _**pumpkin** _ _**so hot and tasty." I shudder as he licks my stomach. He takes off his pants and boxers slamming inside me. I cry out in pain. Father thrusts into me at a fast pace pushing himself deeper inside e me. He hods my hands over my head one hands and the other one plays with my** _ _**nipple** _ _**. I can't look away from the mirror nor close my eyes. I feel ashamed and disgusted as my father rapes me once again. I close my eyes trying to grasp on to the last string left of happiness in me. It shatters to pieces as my fathers pulls out moaning as his liquids spill on my stomach. I slowly open my eyes and soullessly look at the mirror. My father gets dressed and throws me a change of clothes.** _

  
_**Dad: "That was great pumpkin see you tonight in your room. Oh don't bother showing up for the recital I told the teacher you won't be making it for being sick. I also pulled you out of the dance class so now you can stay home all day after school." He walks out closing the door behind him. I keep staring at the mirror. Seeing myself naked with cum on my stomach slowly dripping on the floor. My eyes were full of life and happiness a few moments ago now they're red and puffy. Empty...no emotion. I sit up and crawl to my water bottle wetting my towel and cleaning my whole body harshly making my skin red and feel raw. I put on the change of clothes father threw at me. I look at the mirror one last time. I look fragile and** _ _**extremely** _ _**skinny...pale as a ghost...lifeless. The last wisp of happiness inside me is now gone. My entire being is empty..disgusting...ugly...fat..** _

  
_**"I'm a disgusting human being! I'M FAT!! I'M UGLY!! INSIDE AND OUT!!" I punch the mirror causing it to crack. I cry out and fall on my knees.** _   
_**I feel a new different emotion slowly crawling into my mind and soul. Slowly** _ _**settling** _ _**itself inside me. My heart slowly beats as the new emotion takes over it. The back of my mind starts speaking dark thoughts.** _ _You are ugly. Your fat and disgusting. No one will want someone like you. No one wants a girl who gets used by her father and_ _strangers_ _. You should die. No one wants you. No one will care if you die._ _**I flinch knowing its all true. As I stand up I feel weak and notice the voice in my head won't shut up. Why won't it shut up and leave!!? WHAT IS THIS FEELING!! WHY IS TELLING ME THIS!!! WHERE DID THE SUNSHINE IN MY SOUL GO!!? Why...why is this happening to me? The questions spin in my head unanswered.** _

  
_**~End of Flashback~** _   
  


_Back then I didn't know what it was inside me speaking but later on I found out its depression._

Hoseok: "Hey.." I jump seeing Hobi next to me and flinch backing away when he touches my shoulder.  
Hoseok: "Are you okay?" I nob biting my lip.   
Hoseok: "Y/n...the look in your eyes shows something else."

"Hobi I'm fine..I just tried to remember the feeling of when I used to dance." I fake a smile but he pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.  
Hoseok: "Rule number one stop faking to be happy when you aren't. Rule number two if you ever want to talk about something you can count on me. Got it." I faintly smile and nob my head. "Thanks Hobi."

Hoseok: "I may not know why you feel or look sad but I'll help you in any way I can. Now let's get started. I'll show you my dance skills then you can go...then we can dance together." He pats my head as he stands in front of the mirror and turns around to face me.  
Hoseok: "Sit. My moves will shock you." I quickly sit down on the floor and watch him.

  
I clap and cheer as he finishes. Hoseok smiles and I notice that his lips sometimes form a heart.  
Hoseok: "Your turn"

 _As I dance I imagine myself wearing a black tutu and ballet shoes._ I smile as I close my eyes and let myself go into the music.

  
Hoseok pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.  
Hoseok: "That was beautiful. You should start dancing again." I look up and see him grinning. "Can you teach me the first dance you did?" Hoseok's smiles even more. _If it's even possible._ He claps his hands as he jumps up and down excited.  
Hoseok: "OF COURSE!!" He grabs hold of my hand and pulls me a few inches away from him.

Hoseok: "Okay let me teach you so watch and listen. " I smile as he shows me the steps and I easily catch up.  
Hoseok: "THAT'S IT!! Wow your Y/n your a fast learner!" He keeps smiling as he dances. _I can tell from the way moves and speaks that he enjoys dancing. His eyes and expression says it all..he loves to dance._

**~Present Time after they all sat down to eat after ordering food~**

Jimin: "Noona you looked awesome while doing Hope's dance!"  
Taehyung: "YOU LOOKED LIKE A GODDESS!!" Jin smacks the back of his head.  
Taehyung: "OWW!! Hyung!" Tae pouts at Jin and smacks his food out of his plate. They all stare at the food at the ground in shock. They all back away from Jin taking their food with them. Hoseok gulps besides me. _Why are they all backing away from Jin oppa?_ Jungkooks grabs my arm and pulls me away from Jin and Taehyung. "Guys..what's wr-"

Jin: "Did you just smack the food away from my plate!"  
Taehyung: "I'm sorry hyung. I"m so-"  
Jin: "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SMACK THE FOOD WHAT DID THE FOOD EVER DO TO YOU YAH YOU FUCKING IDIOT DON'T WASTE FOOD JUST BECAUSE I SMACK THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD DO YOU KNOW YOW MUCH IT COST US TO BUY THIS! IT C-"  
Yoongi: "It was cheap ass food!" Jungkook's eyes widen as everyone whips their head turning to look at Blueberry. _.._ _I mean Yoongi._ Jin glares at him and Yoongi nervously smiles scratching the back of his neck.

Namjoon: "Hyung...take a deep breath." Jin scoffs and then starts laughing. Everyone else breaths out and scout back to their places. I go back to my spot in-between Hobi and Kookie. Jin hugs Tae and digs his head in Tae's neck.

Taehyung: "I'm truly sorry hyung." Jin laughs and goes back to eating his food.  
Jin: "I'm not actually mad." He lets his chopsticks drop as he claps his hands and grins.  
Jin: "Wanna hear a joke?" Everyone else groans and shakes their heads except for Jimin who just shrugs.

Jin: "What's it call when a cow sings...?"  
I shrug.  
Jin: "It's a "lawsuit"" He laughs sounding like a wind shield and Namjoon bows his head as his shoulders move as he laughs. Jimin turns a bright red and bursts out laughing. Jungkook snorts trying to hold back his laugh. Jin takes breath.

Jin: "Do you know what you call a group of cows that sing together?"......"Its a "group lawsuit" Jungkook, Taehyung and me choke out laughing.

Yoongi: "Can you give me some mackarel pike."  
Hobi bursts out laughing almost choking on his food as he points at blueberry.

_I've never laugh so much in my life..surrounded by friends._

~ **Few Hours Later~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter  
> Sorry I got tired of writing (typing)
> 
> I have been so busy with school this week and on Christmas break I wanted to rest and I did but im back in school and my god I am tired of it already so I'll update sometime on Saturday or Sunday or in a few weeks. So keep an eye cuz I can randomly update any of the three stories.
> 
> Have a good day. 😁
> 
> Ooooh also BTS WON TWO AWARDS AT THE 32ND GOLDEN DISC AWARDS!!!!! I'm so proud of them and wish them a great 2018!


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!
> 
> NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!
> 
> School was canceled because it might snow tomorrow and because of the temperature!!
> 
> But everyone in the town where I live knows that it won't snow even if the temperature is really low.
> 
> The first and last time it snow here where I live was when I was in kindergarten! Now I'm in 10th grade!!! It hasn't snowed for 11 years!
> 
> Sooo I might update tomorrow if I finish watching Love Returns, some videos of some youtubers and some fanfic videos.
> 
> If I finish all that I might update or not. Or probably today at one or two in the morning😂
> 
> It just depends on what mood I am feeling.
> 
> YESSSS NO SCHOOL HELL YEAH!!! Only one day tho but still its exciting not having school😁

**~Few hours later~**

We're all outside of BigHit and its already midnight.

Jin: "Cupcake we'll walk you home."   
Jimin: "YES! Let's walk you home!!"  
I laugh and shake my head.  
Taehyung: "But it's dangerous for you out here! We will walk you home."  
Jungkook: "We'll be your knights in shiny armor!"  
Hoseok: "Come on princess let us walk you home."   
Namjoon: "We can't even protect ourselves how can we protect her?"  
Jin glares at Namjoon and smacks the back of his head.  
Jin: "Your talking about yourself idiot." Namjoon slightly pouts. I smile.  
Y/n: "I can walk by myself. Its not far."

They all start talking over each other.  
Yoongi: "SHE SAID NO!! Let's go now!" We all stare at Blueberry _I mean_ _Yoongi._  
Jungkook: "Yoongi hyung you don't have to be rude."  
Taehyung: "Your in a grumpy mood again."  
Jin: "Grandpa you can go home and we'll walk her."  
Yoongi: "Who you calling grandpa! Your the oldest here." Jin glares at Yoongi about to start his argument but Namjoon stands between them.  
Hoseok: "Come on baby let's go."J stare at Hobi in shock. _Baby?!_

Taehyung & Jungkook: "BABY!!"   
Hoseok sticks put his tongue at them.  
Hoseok: "That's my nickname for her. Come up with your own." Jungkook evily smirks.  
Jungkook: "Jagi! I'll walk you home." We all stare at Kookie in shock.

Taehyung: "Your my honey bear!!" Tae pulls me into a tight hug.  
Namjoon: "Lead the way Y/n." Tae let's go of me but then holds my hand swinging it back and forth. Jungkook walks behind me and Jimin holds my other hand swinging it too.

_Hoseok Jin Namjoon_

_Taehyung_ _You Jimin_

_Jungkook_

_Yoongi_

As I lead them to my house we talk about everything and nothing. Taehyung talks about the puppies and cats he takes care of at the veterinary. Jimin tells us all about his dance class and how he has to work with some girl named Momo. Jungkook complains about a girl named IU who always bothers him during english class. They won't tell me anything else about her and IU. Jin and Jungkook start arguing over what they should have for dinner tomorrow. Hoseok keeps telling me to join their company and become a trainee. Namjoon talks about the songs he wrote during lunch in the library.

I look over my shoulder to see blueberry quietly walking behind us. We make eye contact and he winks.

I quickly look away and scoff.

Hoseok: "What about you baby?"  
I look up confused. "Huh?" 

  
Namjoon chuckles and mumbles under his breath " _cute"._ I arch my eyebrow but act as if I didn't hear him.   
Taehyung: "Jin hyung asked if anything exciting happen to you today." I shake my head and forth grin.

  
Y/n: "The only exciting thing that happen so far was spending time with you goofballs." Jimin ruffles my hair and pouts. _Aww so cute!_

  
Jimin: "I have a question."   
Namjoon: "Shoot."

  
I look at our surroundings. _My home is right in sight. Just a few more steps and they'll leave me in my doorstep and head home. I don't want to say bye yet._ I rapidly blink feeling my eyes burn. 

  
_The voice taps at the edge of my mind. It knows that I'm gonna be alone soon. At home. Boxes still closed as if not ready to be opened and placed inside the new house. Mom probably drunk sleeping on the couch or brought a_ _stranger_ _home._

Taehyung: "HONEY BEAR!!"I snap out of my thoughts and notice that we are in front of my house. All of them stare at me worried and smiling.

  
Jimin: "Did you hear my question?"   
Y/n: "Sorry I was spacing out." 

  
Namjoon: "Don't worry its okay."   
Jungkook: "We just wanted to know when your birthday is."  
 _Oh._  
Y/n: "April 3." Jin takes out his phone rapidly typing.

  
Jin: "I have set the date on my calendar." I smile and head to the doorstep. They follow right behind me.  
Yoongi: "This is where you live?" I nob. 

  
Jin: "It was fun today we should hang out more."

Hoseok: "Think about becoming a trainee and if you want we can start practicing any dance you want to learn."

Taehyung: "Honey bear! Give me a hug!"  
Jungkook: "Jagi! Have a good rest."

My hand rests on the doorknob not wanting to open the door.   
Namjoon: "Y/n are you okay?"

  
I slowly nob and open the door. Empty. I sigh and turn to face them smiling.  
Y/n: "Thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow." I hug Tae then hug Kookie just as I'm about to hug Jimin we all jump when we hear glass shattering inside. They all look at me worried then at the house.

  
 _Mom what is she doing?!_ I run inside looking around. I start heading towards the stairs but stop when I see a man coming down with a whiskey bottle in his hand. I duck as he throws the bottle my way. It smashes behind me. I look back and see the guys eyes widen as they see the bottle smash to pieces behind me. They all rush towards the door and get stuck for a few seconds. I want to laugh but this isn't the time. I turn towards the stairs again. I gasp as the man grabs a handful of my hair and shoves me to the ground. Flashes of my father go through my mind. The man disgustedly grins as he gets on top of me. I start screaming and shut my eyes but then his weight is off of me. I open my eyes when Jungkook pulls me up and moves me behind him. I see Yoongi punching the man over and over again Jin and Namjoon pull him off the man. Hoseok and Tae hold a tight grip in him. Jimin stands besides Jungkook protecting me as Hoseok and Tae lead the man outside. Once outside Jin slams the door on his face. Namjoon flips the light switch. They all gasp as they see the mess. Bottles littering on the ground. The smashed whiskey bottle staining the gray carpet. The couch covered in blood!!? I run upstairs ignoring the guys calling my name. I head to my mom's room. I hear the guys coming up the stairs. The front door is smashed opened and I hear curses being shouted from a drunk groggy voice downstairs. I hear the guys head back down the stairs. I stop at the door of the room. I try not to gag as a horrible smell directly hits my nose. _Blood._ I open the door. Not seeing anything as its pitch black. 

  
Hoseok: "Y/N! DON'T GO IN THE ROOM!!"

  
Jin: "COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS!!" I hear three pairs of footsteps running up the stairs but I walk inside the room and flip the light switch.  
  


_No_   
  
  


I let out a blood curling scream. I fall on my knees crying and screaming.  
Hoseok: "Y/-!"  
Yoongi: "LOOK AWAY Y/N!!"  
 _I can't I can't look away. Its too late. The image is forever in my mind._ I feel arms wrap around me as they turn me away from the bloody sight. I cry into his chest.   
Hoseok: "Look away. Look away Y/n." 

**~Moments Later~**

The police and ambulance came. They took the man. The guys took me to the hospital. We sit on the stiff chairs of the waiting room. The doctor walked out of the emergency room. He shaked his head and gave me a look full of sympathy. Hoseok and Tae hug me tighter. I feel empty on the inside. In the distance I can hear the guys all telling me it'll be okay. That everything will okay. _Nothing is okay. Nothing will ever be okay. Everything is ruined. I'm alone._

_My_

_Mom_

_Is_

_Dead._

I tune everything and everyone out but when the nurse says that she will call my father from my mom's phone...I panic and start screaming shaking my head.

"NO PLEASE DON'T CALL HIM!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!!"   
Nurse: "Miss please calm down."

  
Bangtan: "Y/n calm down." I push Hoseok and Tae away from me and tightly grip the nurses shoulders and yell in her face shaking her back and forth. I'm sobbing and screaming.

  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONO PLEASE DON'T CALL HIM PLEASE DON'T CALL HIM!! Please!" My voice cracks at the end as I fall on my knees crying.  
Nurse: "I'm sorry but we need a legal guardian to take care of you." I shake my head and hug her legs. She stares at me in shock. I look up at her shaking my head. Flashes of my past fly through my mind. My body starts shaking and the voice in my head gets louder.

 _Kill yourself! Your mom is dead! Your father rapes you! Your new friends won't want you anymore! Your worthless! Your pathetic! KILL YOURSELF!! YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!! YOU SHOULD DIE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!!_ I shake my head harshly. Two pairs of arms pull me away from the nurse.

  
Nurse: "I won't call your father but you need to find someone who will sign the papers and take you in their house as your legal guardian." Jin claps his hands grabbing the nurses attention.

  
Jin: "I'm 19! I can be her legal guardian!" The nurse nobs her head and asks Jin to follow her. Jin kisses my forehead before he walks away. I feel the depression fastly growing inside me. It takes hold of my heart and mind. It slowly gets closer to the little bit of soul I have left in me. I see black spots filling my vision. Namjoon and Jungkook come into my vision but all I see is a blur filled with black spots. I hear Jimin's and Hoseok's voice calling me in a distance.

I let the darkness take me down.

**~Yoongi's POV~**

Hoseok catches Y/n before she hits the ground. We all get close to her. Tae slightly slaps her cheeks.

  
Namjoon: "She fainted! Jimin go get a doctor!" Jimin runs offs. Hoseok pulls Y/n into his lap and holds her in his arms. Taehyung takes hold of her right hand while Jungkook takes her left hand. Hoseok carcasses her face.   
I sit down next to her and Hoseok.

_Hoseok_   
_Taehyung Y/n Yoongi_   
_Namjoon Jungkook_

I carcasses the top of her head. Her face is puffy and red. Stained with dried tears. Jimin comes running back with a doctor. The doctor takes Y/n and carries her inside the emergency room. Jin comes back just as the doctor runs with Y/n through the doors of the ER.

  
Jin: "What happen!?"   
Namjoon: "She fainted."

Hoseok: "This is too much for her."

  
Jungkook: "She doesn't want anyone to contact her father. Where will she stay?"  
Jin: "She'll stay at our house. No arguing Namjoon I'm your hyung."

  
Namjoon: "I wasn't gonna argue. It's fine if she stays with us." 

  
Taehyung: "I wonder why she doesn't want anyone to call her dad?"  
Jimin: "We can ask her some other time TaeTae."

I roll my eyes but pull Tae into a hug. He cries into my shoulder.  
Tae: "She shouldn't go through this." I bury my face into his collarbone. "She'll get through it." I feel everyone else join the hug.

Namjoon: "We'll help her."  
  
  


**~Y/n's POV and Dream~**   
  
  
  
  


**_I walk inside the room. I fall on my knees crying. My mom is on her bed with blood trickling down her head dripping to the floor. Her clothes is ripped leaving her in only her undergarments. A piece of glass is wedge into her throat. I cry over my mom but stop when I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I know those footsteps._ **   
**_"Pumpkin" I freeze in my spot not daring to look back._ **   
**_Dad: "Oh the whore is dead! Good now I can have you all to myself locked inside the house." I look at the bloody floorboard and flinch when I hear him laugh. His disgusting laugh. He walks towards my mom and rips off her undergarments. I quickly stand up. "DON'T TOUCH HER!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shoves me to the ground and rapes my dead mom. I stand up trying to get him off of her. "STOP STOP STOP IT!!!" He gets up and turns to glare at me. I flinch and back away. He grabs my arm and throws me on my mom's body._ **   
**_Dad: "Its your fault! You shouldn't have been born! Let's have some fun" I feel his hands grab a hold of my uniform skirt. My moms eyes open and I scream as she stabs me with a piece of glass._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I wake up in a darkroom. I sit up and look around. Its my old room. I hear my bedroom door open. I see my father enter and I start screaming backing away. I close my eyes but open them when I smell my mother's old perfume._ **   
**_Mom: "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry. I-I love you so so much. Take care." She pulls me into a hug. I feel warm in her arms. She pulls away and warmly smiles at me. She kisses my forehead. "M-mom please don't go." My mom holds my face and disappears taking the warmness away. The darkness gets nearer. The voice starts chanting and getting louder. Saying its almost done. It has my mind and soul but my heart escaped the darkness. My heart escaped. My heart is the only thing keeping me alive._ **

**_It escaped because of the 7 boys. The voice says._ **   
**_The voice says that it'll get the heart back. I don't want the darkness to take me. I have to stay away from the darkness but I can't do it alone. I jump as my father barges into my bedroom he heads straight to me. I scream._ **

**_~End of Dream~_ **   
  
  


I slightly open my eyes but close them again being blinded by the white walls and white light.  
I hear voices calling a doctor.

  
"Don't fall asleep again cupcake."  
"Baby stay awake".

  
I recognize the voices but my mind is to tired to figure out who the voices belong too.  
"Honey bear! We're here with you!"  
  
  
  



	11. Panic

**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**

We all surround Y/n's bed waiting for her to wake up. I hold her right hand while Tae holds her left one. Yoongi sitting next to him. Jungkook and Jimin on each side of me while Jin and Namjoon stand if front of the bed.

 _Tae_ _Yoongi_  
 _Y/n. Jin Namjoon_  
 _Jimin_ _Hoseok. Kook_

Jimin: "When will she wake up?"  
Namjoon opens his mouth to answer but stops and leans forward his eyes wide open. I turn and notice Y/n slightly open her eyes.  
Yoongi: "Get the doctor!"  
Jimin: "On it!"

Jimin runs out calling for a doctor.  
Jin: "Don't fall asleep again cupcake."  
Hoseok: "Baby stay awake."  
Tae: "Honey bear! We're here with you!"

Jimin and the doctor walk in.  
Doctor: "Excuse me...thank you"  
We move out of the way as he checks Y/n's condition.  
Jungkook: "How is she?"  
Doctor: "She's just fine but looks like she fell asleep. She should stay for tonight incase she starts panicking again. When she wakes up don't tell her about her mother unless she asks. Call me when she wakes up. Have a good day."

The doctor walks out.   
Jin: *sighs* "I'll go get food for us and for Y/n incase she wakes up." Jimin: "I'll go with you."   
Both of them walk out Tae and I take our original spots next to Y/n. Namjoon and Yoongi take a seat on the couch.   
Jungkook: "I still can't stop thinking about it."  
Tae: "About what?"  
Jungkook takes his spot next to me.

Jungkook: "About how she acted when the nurse wanted to call her dad?"  
Namjoon: "That's none of our business. She'll tells when she wants to. Stop thinking about it and just think of a way to make her feel better."  
Yoongi scoffs.

Yoongi: "Some guy tried to rape her and her mother is dead. She's absolutely terrified of her father how the fuck can we make her feel better about her fucked up life!" We stare at Yoongi in shock.

Tae: "Hyung! You should calm down."  
Yoongi: "I'm just being honest. Her life is f.u.c.k.e.d. up."  
Jin: "Yoongi!! Stop cursing I don't want cupcake to hear that when she wakes up!"  
Jin and Jimin set down the sandwiches and sprites down on the little table. Yoongi rolls his eyes standing up heading for the door.   
Hoseok: "Where are you going hyung?"  
Yoongi: "We jus met her a fee days ago! We have no fucking reason to be here with her!"  
Namjoon: "She's our friend hyung."   
Yoongi: "She's not a friend. She's a pathetic weak little bitch."  
Jimin & Tae: "Don't fucking call her that!!"  
Jungkook: "What the fuck is wrong with you hyung!?"  
Jin: "One minute your happy and sweet and the next minute your a mother fucking jerk!!!"  
Yoongi: "She's a slutty toy!! That's all she is for us!!"  
Jungkook: "She's not a slutty toy!! She's a friend!!"

Namjoon gets up and stands besides Yoongi putting his hand on his shoulder. Yoongi shoves him away.

Yoongi: "SHE'S A WORTHLESS WHORE!!!"  
Jimin slams Yoongi against the door. We all jump at the sudden movement.  
Jin: "Jimin!"

Jimin: "DON'T CALL HER ANY OF THOSE HORRIBLE WORDS! HYUNG WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU!? SHE'S A FRIEND WE CARE ABOUT HER AND YOU DO TOO SO STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR FEELINGS AND FACE THEM!!"  
Yoongi: "What feelings? What are you talking about?"  
Jimin: *growls* "YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!"  
We all get quiet waiting for Yoongi's reaction. Yoongi slowly pushes Jimin away from him.

Namjoon: "Hyung?"  
Yoongi looks down to the floor. His shoulders shaking as he quietly crying. Jimin pulls him into a hug.  
Jimin: "Let it all out."  
Jin: "Have you taken your medicine?" Yoongi nobs his head as he buries it in Jimin's shoulder.  
Jungkook: "N-Noona?"  
We all face the bed where Y/n is at. _Is she having a nightmare?_  
Y/n starts shivering and tightly grips mine and Tae's hands. The monitor of her heart beat starts increasing and beeping.  
Tae starts shaking her hand.  
Tae: "Noona...honey bear breath calm down." She starts shivering more.  
Jimin opens the door calling for a doctor.   
Namjoon: "Wake her up wake her up!"  
Jin: "Hurry before something worse happens!"  
Her eyes open emptily staring at the ceiling but then fear flashes through her eyes.  
Jungkook: "Jagi?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She opens her mouth.

And screams loudly.

We all cover our ears.  
Namjoon: "WHERE'S THE DOCTOR!?"  
Jungkook: "CALM HER DOWN!" I uncover my ears and grab Y/n pulling her into my arms hugging her tightly. She stops screaming.  
Everyone else uncovers their ears.   
Yoongi: "Wha-?"  
The doctor runs inside.  
Doctor: "Why was she screaming?"   
Jin: "We don't know."  
Tae: "I think she kind of woke up?" The doctor sticks some liquid into her IV.   
(idk what it's called but just go with it).  
Doctor: "This should keep her calm for now. Her heartbeat is back to normal. Her pupils are stable. Hmm sore throat. I'll send a nurse to bring a jug of water in a few." The doctor faces me.

Doctor: "Good work son. You were able to calm her down before she went into shock." He pats my back. As he's about to walk out the nurse walks in with the jug of water.

"Wh-Wha-?"  
We all turn and see Y/n looking around in a daze.  
Jin: "CUPCAKE!!"  
Doctor: "Don't talk. Nurse give her some water." The nurse fills up a glass and helps Y/n drink it.   
She looks at us and weakly smiles.   
Y/n: "Do I have to stay here."  
The doctor checks her condition.  
Doctor: "You have to stay overnight. You had fainted and almost went into shock a few moments ago. Your guardian is here so he'll be able to take you home in the morning. Rest well I'll see you in the morning."  
The doctor walks out along with the nurse. I jump on the bed hugging her. Tae joins in and everyone else does too.

Jimin: "Noona! Don't ever scare us like that ever again!"  
Tae: "Never ever! Understood honey bear!" We all pull away from the hug and Y/n giggles. _Oh my heart. Its melting._

Y/n: "I just fainted. Soo who's my guardian?"  
Jin grins and blows a kiss at Y/n.  
Jin: "It's your handsome prince cupcake!"

We all laugh and roll our eyes.  
Namjoon: "From now on you'll be living with us." Y/n's eyes widen.  
Y/n: "All seven of you!?"  
Jin laughs.  
Jin: "No only me and Namjoon will live with you but since these idiots sleep over at our house at random moments it feels like they live with us."  
Tae: "You never complain hyung."  
Jungkook: "Now we have a better reason to visit you guys."  
Namjoon: "Weren't we a good enough reason to visit?"  
Jimin&Me: "No"  
Jin pouts hugging Y/n.  
Jin: "Yah! Cupcake they don't love me!!"  
Namjoon: "What about me?"  
Jin glares at Namjoon then buries his head in Y/n's hair.  
Jin: "I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!!"  
Namjoon gasps and chokes on his own saliva.  
Namjoon: "I didn't mean it like that hyung!!"  
Yoongi: "None of us are gay so don't over react Jin hyung."  
Y/n starts laughing her face turning a bright red as she holds her sides. We all burst out laughing.

**~Few Moments Later~**   
  


**~Jin's POV~**

Its almost 1:00 am. Tae fell asleep holding cupcake's hand and so did Hoseok. I chuckle getting up from the couch where Namjoon and Yoongi fell asleep on each others shoulders. Jimin, Tae and Kookie lay on the floor hugging each other in their sleep.

I head towards the door softly closing it behind me. Namjoon's snores sounding muffled now. I quickly walk down the halls of the hospital heading towards my car.

I open the back seat doors taking our four blankets and a coat. I lock my car and quickly head back inside the hospital to Y/n's room. I walk in and everyone is just how I left them.

I cover them up with the blankets. I sit down on the far end of the couch covering myself with the coat. I stare at the white wall not being able to sleep. I face Y/n who's soundlessly asleep. 

_Why did she freak out? Twice? First because of the mention of her father and then I guess she had a nightmare?_

I get up walking out of the room and head to the receptionist desk. The nurse from before is grabbing her bag. _I guess her shift is over._  
"Um..excuse me!" The nurse jumps and faces me putting a hand over her heart.   
"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you." I bow.

Nurse: "Its okay. How can I help you?" I scratch the back of my neck.  
"Uh..by any chance could you contact my friends parent?"  
Nurse: "You mean Miss Lee Y/n's father?"

I nob my head.


	12. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school just called saying that tomorrow the temperature will be low but it will be back to normal by 10:00 am.
> 
> So school usually starts at 8:10 am but my bus picks up at 7:20.
> 
> The call said that the buses will pick us up to hours late.
> 
> So we still have to go to school but it won't start at 8:10 am it will start at 10am.?
> 
> WHY DON'T THEY JUST CANCEL SCHOOL!!!?  
> I swear my town and school suck. Ugh.

**~Y/n's POV~**

**~Flashback while she almost went into shock~**

**_I'm 15 now. Today is my birthday April 3. I stare back at myself in the mirror. I try to smile but can't. The house is quiet...too quiet. I take a deep breath slowly letting it out. My uniform is all wrinkled from falling asleep with it last night. I head downstairs not daring to look at our family photo on the wall. I walk into the kitchen opening the fridge._ ** _Empty....like you._ **_I roll my eyes._ ** _Oh shut up stupid voice!_ **_I slam the fridge door. I wait for my father's yell from his room but hear nothing. I confusedly look around the kitchen._ ** _No car keys. No unwrapped condoms. No puke on the floor._ **_I head towards the living room. My mom not in sight as always._ ** _Probably at work._ **_I ruffle my hair and head upstairs to my room to change into comfortable clothes. Its Saturday morning. I finish changing slowly heading down the stairs but freeze halfway when I hear keys struggling to unlock the front door. I quickly run back to my room slamming the door close and blocking it with my dresser. I sigh_ ** **_and_ ** **_sit on the edge of my bed hugging my knees to my chest. I hear the door open and slam close. Footsteps...heavy footsteps walking up the stairs. They stop in front of my door. I hold my breath staring at the door not daring to blink fearing the door will open in any second._ **  
**_Dad: "I know your in there pumpkin! I have a present for you!" I hold back my gasp wondering if he can barge in my room._ **  
**_Dad: "Pumpkin..._ ** **_ooooh_ ** **_pumpkin!" He slowly bangs his fist on the door picking up speed. The sound becomes to loud for me so I cover my ears quivering in fear. Hot tears start running down my face as he keeps banging on the door yelling the same thing over and over again._ **

_Pumpkin Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin_ **_The voice starts yelling too._ **  
_Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die_ **_The voice and father's voice mix together. I clench my teeth trying to block out both voices._ **  
_Pumpkin pumpkin die die pumpkin die pumpkin die pumpkin die pumpkin_ _pumpkin_ _die_ _pumkdie_ _pumdie_ _pumkdie_ _die die die die die die_ _pumkin_ _die DIE PUMPKIN DIE IE DIE DIE PUMPKIN PUMPKIN DIE_ _PUMPDIE_ _DIE PUMPKIN PUMPKIN DIE DIE PUMPKIN!!_  
_!!KILL YOURSELF!!_

**_"SHUT_ ** **_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP_ ** **_!! SHUT THE_ ** **_FUUUUUCK_ ** **** **_UUUP_ ** **_!!"_ **  
**_The banging stops. The voice quiets down._ **  
**_I uncover my ears and face the door. Father starts banging it over and over again. The voice screams louder. Making the darkness crawl inside me. Louder and louder and LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER THE VOICE AND THE BANGING GETS LOUDER BEATING MY MIND UP! My heart starts beating at the same pace. Fast not skipping a beat. My breathing becomes shallow. I search around my room pulling at my hair wanting to get rid of the voice and the banging. A migraine settles all iver my head. I feel heavy in my body. My eyes land on my father's old neck tie. I grab it tying it on the fan in the ceiling. I stand on top of the chair. I start shivering. The voice and banging turning into a beeping sound. I tie the end of the neck tie around my neck. Once it's tightly around my neck. I shove the chair away. I start choking and spinning around. I stare at fan as I spin choking and gasping for air. The voice and banging becoming distant as black spots fill my vision._ **  
**_Mom: "WHY ARE YOU BANGING ON Y/_ ** **_N'S_ ** **_DOOR!!?_ **  
_Mom?! Mom MOM!!_ **_I reach for the tie around my neck and try taking it off but only choke myself more._ **  
****_Nonononono_ _I don't want to die yet. I can't leave mom behind. Please_ _nonononono_ _MOM!!_ **_My arms fall limp my vision almost fully black. I try to take a breath but choke. My lungs burn from the loss of oxygen. In the distance I hear desperate banging on my door. Mom yelling out my name. Yelling for father to call an ambulance. I hear more yelling outside my door from many different voices. Before I give in to the darkness. In the far distance I hear something smash open and someone crying out my name._ **  
_I'm sorry mom I can't take it anymore sorry for leaving you behind._

**_Darkness._ **

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

I open my eyes feeling empty staring at a white ceiling. I hear familiar voices. I open my mouth and scream.

Warm arms pull me into their chest. I close my eyes and stop screaming.

_The voice said the seven boys made my heart escape the darkness. I need to stay near those_ _seven_ _boys to save myself...but the darkness is slowly crawling towards my heart. This warmness is keeping it at bay for now._

**_~1:20am~_ **

I wake up. Seeing everyone fast asleep. Jin walks into the room with a pale face? "Jin?" He jumps flinching quickly facing me. He gasps putting a hand over his heart. I smile.

Jin: "You almost scared me to death." My smile vanishes. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.  
Jin: "Sorry sorry." I tiredly blink. "Oppa....where did you go?" He sits down at the end of the couch grabbing a coat from the floor and covers himself.  
Jin: "Restroom." I hum.

Jin: "Cupcake....why..didn't you want the nurse to call your dad?" I feel myself freeze as I tried going back to sleep. I look at Jin but he's looking at his shoes. "No reason...why?"  
Jin shakes his head.  
Jin: "N-Nothing just wondering."  
I feel an uneasy feeling rushing into me. "Jin oppa...you didn't call him.....right?"  
Jin: "Of course not!" He covers his mouth after saying that too loudly. I stare at him and notice his ears are red. "Oppa...please never call him."

Silence.

"Promise you won't ever call my father oppa. Don't ever call him nor tell him where I am. Promise." Jin settles on the couch.  
Jin: "I promise cupcake. I won't ever c-call him. Now go to sleep you need it."

I stare at the white ceiling. _Why did he stutter? Did Jin_ _oppa_ _call father? No no he wouldn't after seeing how I reacted._

The voice speaks. _Maybe he your so called_ _oppa_ _did call your father. He's lying to you. He called him. He betrayed you._ I frown and shake my head. _Shut up voice!_ I close my eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

_I'm always right._

The voice sneers.

I shake my head once again. _He wouldn't._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Jin's POV~**

_I'm sorry Y/n._  
  
  


_I hope your not suspicious of me._  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm not good at lying._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have decided to make their thoughts only italic and The voice italic and underlined. That's how it'll be in future chapters I'm too lazy to revise the past chapters. Their thoughts will be only italic and The voice will be italic and underlined. If I ever forget to do it like that I'm sorry. See ya in the next chapter.)


	13. I Fucked Up

**~Jin's POV~**

I slowly open my eyes and look around the room. I grin at cupcake whose happily eating the hospital food. Hoseok and Tae are still asleep besides her. I try getting up but notice the heavy weight on my lap. I look down to see Namjoon peacefully snoring on my lap. Yoongi's head on my shoulder while his body is rolled up in a tiny human ball. I chuckle and slowly move them away from me as I get up. I turn around about to walk over to cupcake but trip over something. I gasp as I gain my balance and look for the reason for tripping and see Jimin laying on top of Jungkook who has his hand stretched out.

Y/n: *giggles* Oppa are you okay?" I walk over to cupcake and smile.

Me: "I'm perfectly fine and my face is still intact." She laughs and picks up her spoon filled with chiken soup and brings it close me.  
Y/n: "Say aaah." I chuckle and open my mouth taking a bite as she feeds me her food. I'm on my sixth spoonful when I stop her.

Me: "You need this food more than I do so eat up." She shakes her head and hands me the plate.  
Y/n: "I'm already full you can have the rest." I stare at for a few seconds not wanting to eat the food that she truly needs to get better. She smiles then pouts.  
Y/n: "Oppaaaa! Eat up. I'm already full." _Aw! My heart is melting and becoming squishy._ I finish the soup and set the plate back on the little table and moving it to the side.

Doctor: "Good morning!"   
Y/n & Me: "Morning."  
The doctor looks around the room and lightly chuckles. He walks over to cupcake and checks her condition.  
Doctor: "Your friends are really worried about you. They stayed her all day. Your lucky to have such loving friends." The doctor sighs putting his hands in his coat pocket.   
Doctor: "Miss Lee do you remember what happen last night?" Y/n's smile falls and she slowly nobs her head.  
Doctor: "I'm s-"   
Y/n: "Don't say sorry. Words have no meaning or way of comforting anyone...but thank you for trying to save her." The doctor faintly smiles.  
Doctor: "You'll be discharge in a few minutes. I'm Dr. Li. I also hope that I don't see any of you young kids again in a hospital bed. Promise." We nob our heads and bid our goodbye's to Dr. Li.

~ **Few Minutes Later~**

Tae: "Honey bear how about we get you home so you can rest and we will spoil you doing anything you demand!!" I look over my shoulder smiling at the sight behind me as we walk to the front desk so I can sign some papers and go home.  
Tae, Kookie, Jimin and Hobi are happily talking to Y/n and literally holding her as if their life depended on it.

Namjoon: "What's got you all smiley?" Namjoon looks back and grins.  
Namjoon: "Aah I see why....do you have a crush on Y/n?" My eyes widen and I smack his arm earning a yelp from him.  
Namjoon: "Hyung!!" Yoongi is ahead of us and I hear lightly chuckle. As I open my mouth to answer Namjoon I stop after hearing the conversation behind me.

Jungkook: "Jagi! Your so lucky to havr Jin as your guardian now! He will treat you like a prinsses and his cooking skills are no joke!"  
Jimin: "We will visit the house everyday just to see you noona!"   
Hoseok: "How are you feeling? If you ever need a shoulder to cry on then count on us. We won't ever turn our backs on you. Don't hide your sadness over your m-mom's...." Y/n giigles.  
Y/n: "Guys don't worry. I'm fine right now but if I breakdown later on then I'll gladly go to you guys for moral support."  
Tae: "We promise to never ever EVER betray you or break your heart honey bear! Swear on my heart."   
Jimin: "Noona we promise to never hurt you in any way nor go behind your back."

I gulp as guilt starts digging in my soul.   
Me: "You guys head to the car while me and Namjoon sign a few papers." I grab Namjoon's arm and pull him along with me as we speed walk away.

Tae&Hobi: "Okay hyung!!"  
Jungkook: "Let's go!"  
Jimin: "Race ya!"  
Y/n: "I'll beat all of you!"  
Yoongi: "YAH! You can't run in the hospital!!" I sigh as I hear their running footsteps fading.

I stop in front of the receptions desk and quickly sign the discharge papers. As we walk away from the desk into a hallway I quickly sit down on the chairs on the side of the wall and bury my head into the palms of my head.

Namjoon: "Hyung? What's wrong?" I look up seeing a worried and confuse Namjoon. I gulp and ruffle my hair.  
Me: "Namjoon-ah...I fucked up.  
I feel Namjoon sit down on the chair next to me and he rubs my back.

Namjoon: "I know its serious since you cussed. What did you do hyung?" I sigh and lean back on the chair my head leaning in the wall. Namjoon quietly waits for me to speak as his left hand stops rubbing my back and moves it to my thigh giving it a comforting squeeze.

Namjoon: "How bad is it." I shut my eyes not wanting to look at him as I speak.  
Me: "Really bad. So bad that it can ruin our relationship with someone sweet." Namjoon gives me another squeeze on my thigh.

Me: "You remember how Y/n acted yesterday when the nurse mention her father.....I-I...well last night as all of you were asleep I walk to the front desk and talked to the nurse asking for a number."  
I feel Namjoon freeze as he hears the last sentence.  
Namjoon: "Hyung. I told you that its none of our business." I open my eyes and stare into Namjoon's eyes sadly nodding my head.  
Me: "I know but I wanted to help." My eyes start getting teary so I fastly blink them away. Namjoon pulls me into his arms as he tightly hugs me. I hug him back.  
Namjoon: "Tell me every detail. I won't get mad and help you on what you should do." I sigh burying my face in his neck. I slightly open my eyes seeing his adams apple move as he gulps.

I exhale burying my face more into his neck feeling his arms tighten more around me.

I tell him every detail.

~ **Flashback to last night~**

 **The nurse goes behind the desk typing in the computer taking out a pen and paper fastly writing down numbers. She hands me the paper.**  
 **Nurse: "Did she agree to this?" I gulp and nob.**  
 **Jin: "She just wants him to know what happen." The nurse nobs and smiles at me before walking off. I look at the phone number written down on the paper. I sit down on a chair taking out my phone going to the dial keyboard** (whatever its called) **I nervously type it and feel myself sweat a bit. I shake my head lightly slapping my cheek with a hand while my thumb hovers above the call button.** _I should ask her. No she'll freak out again. Should I just not call? But her dad needs to know what happen._ **I nob and press the call button. I press my phone against my ear and stand up. The phone rings and rings so I pace back in forth in front of the chair as I wait for someone to answer. It stops ringing as someone picks up.**

**??: "Hello?" I jump at the sudden gruff deep voice answers.**   
**??: "Is this a fucking prank? L-"**   
**Me: "** **Nono** **it isn't a prank!"**   
**??: "Who the fuck are you kid?**   
**Me: "U-uh Kim** **SeokJin** **s-sir."**   
**??: "Don't know you bitch." I flinch as he cusses once again.**   
**Me: "Are you Y/n's father?" I bite my lip as the line on the other side gets quite.**   
**??: "Lee Y/n?"**   
**I nob my then facepalm myself as he can't see me.**   
**Me: "Yes Lee Y/n is my friend a-"**   
**??: "I'm her father! Since your her friend can you fucking tell me where the fuck she and her slutty mother are at right now!! Wait your guy! Why the hell are you fucking near my daughter!? Oh oh haha! Is she your prostitute? Did you get tired of her so you want to return her to me. Please do return her and that old stinky hag California by tomorrow!!"**   
**I ball up my hand into a fist funning with anger.**

**Me: "HER MOTHER IS DEA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GO BURN IN HELL HOW CAN YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER YOUR A MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL AND FORGET ABOUT THIS PHONE CALL!!!" I hang up. My phone rings and its him so I decline the call, block and delete the number. I shove my phone inside my hoodie pocket and rip the paper to shreds. I walk back to Y/n's room feeling guilty and stupid for going behind her back to call her father who she really didn't want to meet ever again.** _I'm sorry for calling him. I'm truly sorry. She can't ever know that I call him no matter what._

**I walk in the room and jump at hearing Y/n's voice.**

**~End Of Flashback~**   
  
  


I cry into Namjoon's neck as I finish telling hum everything. He pats my back and runs his hand in my hair.   
Namjoon: "It's okay hyung. If you want we can tell her in a few weeks after she fully calms down over her mother's death...or we can tell her once we get home." I shake my head.

Me: "We should wait. I don't want her to freak out like last time." I slowly pull away from Namjoon but he quickly puts his hands on my cheeks wiping the tears from my face. He stares deeply into my eyes.

Namjoon: "Jin hyung. Don't feel guilty. You didn't know how her father is. Let's go with the rest. Show Y/n around our house then we can go grocery shopping so you can cook a big meal. Cooking helps you get rid of stress right?" I faintly smile and nob my head.  
  
Namjoon: "Smile hyung." I freeze feeling my cheeks heat up as I feel his thumb run over my bottom lip. I stare at Namjoon and he quickly pulls away standing up and walking off.

Namjoon: "Let's hurry up hyung." I quickly catch up to him but keep a small distance between us and stare at his back as I feel my heart beating a bit faster. I shake my head. We head out of the hospital and walk over to my car where everyone else is running around laughing except for Yoongi who is leaning on the hood of my car lazily looking at the ground.

Me: "GET IN KIDS WE'RE GOING HOME!!"  
  
  


I turn around and roll my eyes as I see Namjoon taking a selca in front of some mirrors?  
Me: "YOU TO NAMJOON GET IN!!"  
  
  


_**There might be some** _ _**Namjin** _ _**moments even if I don't ship it but eh it adds spice into the story. I said MIGHT.** _


	14. Funeral Day - Morning

**~Y/n's POV~**

I tiredly open my eyes. _Where am I? This isn't my room? Oh...now it is._ I sit up looking around my new room. White walls, black desk and chair set at a corner in the room. The blankets of the bed are white silk like the pillows. The door and window curtain are also black. I sigh.

Last night Jin told me that they had four rooms in total in their home. One for him another for Namjoon and the other were for the rest of the boys for when they slept over but now the fourth room is for me. *light knock*  
Jin: "Cupcake...are you awake?" I get up from the bed and walk over to my bedroom door opening it.

I look up and face Jin staring at me happy but worried.  
Jin: "Do want to get ready or go with what you have on?" I blink slightly frown in confusion. _Get ready for what?_ Jin notices the confuse look on my face and clears his throat.

Jin: "Cupcake....today's the f-funeral." _Oh._ I nob my head.   
Me: "I'm gonna get ready." Jin sadly smiles at me. He nobs before walking back downstairs.   
Jin: "We'll be in the kitchen." I shut the door turning around facing the black curtains covering the window. I slide down sitting and hugging my legs as I stare at the bags of clothes that Jin bought for me last night after we went grocery shopping with Namjoon.

_Mom...are you happy up there? You don't feel any pain anymore right? Is it peaceful up there?_

My eyes start getting teary but I rapidly blink covering my mouth containing my sobs.   
_I can't cry. Not yet. Mom why did you leave!? Why didn't you take me with you!? You know how much pain and suffering I'm going through. Father may be far away but what if he finds me?_

I crawl to the bags digging inside them looking for the black dress I got yesterday for today. I dig it out and head to the bathroom which is connected to my room. As I walk inside I don't bother turning on the lights and just change my clothes. I look at the mirror but only see the shadow of myself. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my phone along with my earbuds and start heading downstairs.

I hear them whispering amongst themselves. I tip toe towards the kitchen door to eavesdrop but stop myself and head towards the front door. _Don't ruin your friendship with them. They're the only people I have now._ I bite my lip debating with myself if I should go inside the kitchen interrupting them or shouting out to them.

Hoseok: "BABY GIRL!" I jump spinning around bumping into Hobi's chest. I gasp as I stumble backwards about to fall but he quickly grabs hold of my arms and pulls me forward into him before I fall. I roughly hit his chest as he pulled me with all his strength.  
Hobi: "Ouch. *smiles* Got ya. Are you okay?" My eyes widen as I notice how close our bodies are my heart picks up a fast pace and I feel my cheeks heating up. I quickly pull away looking down at my bare feet.   
Hobi: "Y/n...don't hold back your tears. Let them out." I feel him come closer to me. I nervously swallow as his hand goes under my chin slowly picking up my head to face him.

Hobi: "Its okay to cry." I faintly smile.  
Me: "Not yet. It isn't the time yet." I hear someone walk out of the kitchen.  
Yoongi: "What are you doing Hope!?" Hobi jumps away from me and whips his head to Yoongi's direction. I look at him as he coldly stares at me then glares at Hobi.

Me: "Can we go now." Both of them turn to look at me.   
Hobi: "S-sure I'll go get the rest." I follow Hobi with my eyes as he walks back into the kitchen after the door shuts close behind him I start hearing chairs scrapping against the floor and plate being set in the sink.

I put on my shoes that are by the door and unlock the door walking outside. I flinch from the sudden brightness.

Yoongi: "Stupid! Why didn't you put on sunglasses before walking out!?" I look behind me seeing Yoongi standing in the entrance glaring at me. I shrug heading towards Jin's car.

Me: "I don't have any." I hear his footsteps following behind me at a slow pace. I lean on Jin's car watching as blueberry stops in front of me reaching into his jacket pocket. The sun glares down at me and I squint trying to see but feel my eyes ache. Yoongi gets closer to me and puts sunglasses on me.

Yoongi: "You can have them. Next time don't walk out into broad daylight after crying your eyes out like a whiny bitch." I glare at him but to no avail since he can't see my eyes behind the glasses. He leans closer to my face and licks his lips.

Yoongi: "I could make you feel better you know." He runs his finger down my cheek.  
He leans down and whispers into my ear.

Yoongi: "I could make you feel all kinds of pleasures and have you scream my name all night." I shove him away from me and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans falling on his knees holding his balls in pain.

Jungkook: "What did you do to her hyung!?" I look up seeing Kookie and Hobi walking out of the house. Hobi walks over to me turning me towards the cat as he opens the door with Jin's keys.   
Hobi sets me down in the back seat throwing the keys to Jungkook who snaps a picture of blueberry in pain. I faintly giggle. Hobi scoots in sitting beside me.

Jungkook gets in and sits next to me. Tae walks out followed by Jimin who confusedly stare at Yoongi whose still on the ground groaning in pain. Tae grabs his arm and picks him up patting his back. All three of them get in the car. Yoongi glares at me mutters under his breath _bitch_ earning a smack on his forehead by Jungkook. I hold back my laugh and look over at Hobi who bites his lip trying to hold back his laugh. He looks down at me and smiles.

Jin: "Namjoon hoe many times have I told you to stay away from knifes!" We watch confused as Jin sits down in the drivers seat scolding Namjoon who closes his door in the passenger seat.

Namjoon: "You asked for my help." Jin starts the car giving a quick glare to Joon. He backs out of the driveway and heads towards the highway on our way to the funeral.

I look down at my hands playing with the edge of my dress. I close my eyes listening to their conversation.

Jimin: "What did you do this time Namjoon hyung?"   
Namjoon: "I didn't do anything!"  
Jin: "I told him to set the knifes in the sink but his clumsy ass drop the knifes which almost landed on his foot! Its a good thing I pulled him away before we had to deal with a bloody foot."   
I flinch at the mention of blood.

Hobi places his arm over shoulders giving it a squeeze. I lean my head on him relaxing as I feel a warm sensation wrapping itself around me.

Namjoon: "Nothing happen! I'm not that clumsy."  
Tae: "You almost cut off your finger while chopping onions."  
Jimin: "You also broke Jin's favorite plate when you were washing the dishes."  
Jungkook: "You drop the turkey on the floor last thanksgiving and tried to cook another one before Jin found out but you ended up burning the turkey making the smoke detectors turn on."  
Hobi: "You almost stabbed me with scissors when you helped Jin make kimchi."  
Yoongi: "You a-"  
Namjoon: "Okay Okay! I get it! I'm a clumsy idiot."  
Jin chuckles.

I slowly fall asleep as they keep talking.


	15. Funeral Day - Afternoon

**~Y/n's POV~**

I wake up slowly checking my surroundings. I'm on a white really soft coach that's in the middle of the room. I sit up rubbing my neck trying to make it less tense. I sigh and look at the door that's slightly ajar. I hear people whispering and shuffling around. I smell a sweet scent hovering in the air. I walk closer to the door slowly opening it.

Taehyung: "Noona. Your finally awake." Tae smiles a boxy smile and grabs hold of my arm leading me into the hallway filled with people from another funeral settling down to eat.

Tae: "Honey bear...you can take the glasses off." _Huh? Glasses? Oh!_ I quickly take off the sunglasses blueberry gave me this morning an hold them in my hand. Tae opens the doors of a room taking of his shoes at the entrance I do the same and walk in but freeze in my spot as I see flower rings surrounding a closed casket.

Jungkook: "Jagi."  
I blink noticing everyone else is sitting around the room watching me closely. I try to smile but stop and kneel in front of the casket balling my hands into fist causing the sunglasses to crack a bit.

Yoongi: "YAH! Be careful with my glasses b-!"   
Jimin: "Shh!" I look at the the edge of my dress blinking rapidly trying to stop the tears that are on the verge to fall. I try to breath at normal pace as my heart start hurting. It feels like tiny pins are pricking my heart over and over again and a flood of emotions crashes down into my heart dragging me closer to the darkness. _The voice has been quite today. Why?_

_ Awww _ _! You miss me! I missed you too!  _ _Speaking of the devil._ _ Tsk! I'm not the devil but I am your demon. _

_ Hehe...ah your slutty mother is dead because of you. Your should be proud! You did this to her. You killed her. Everything that's happen is your fault!  _ _N-no_ _Yes it is. You made your father rape you. You killed your mom! YOUR WORTHLESS A PATHIC FAT LITTLE BITCH WHO SHOULD BE DEAD!! You KILLED HER! You know...your mother was never proud of you._

I shake my head covering my ears letting the tears fall down my cheeks landing on my knees. _No she loves me_.! _SHE NEVER LOVED YOU SHE HATED YOU !_  
 _S_

 _HE NEVER LOVED YOU SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE A PATHETIC WORTHLESS UGLY BITCH WHO STOLE HER HUSBAND!!_ I cry out trying to block out the voice.

I feel arms wrap around me tightly holding me. I feel a calm warmness slowly cocooning me. The tears keep falling but the voice fades away. I uncover my ears weakly hugging the person back.

Hoseok: "Let it all out." I notice Hobi is the one hugging me. I close my eyes letting all the pain out. The pain of losing my mom knowing its all my fault. _She died because of me._

Another person hugs making Hobi's warmness get warmer. I open my eyes seeing Jungkook. I faintly smile closing my eyes and let my arms fall back to my knees as I feel tired but safe.

I hear the doors fastly opening. We all snap our heads to the door seeing..

Lisa: "Tae called us. Y/n..." Lisa comes running towards shoving Hobi and Jungkook out of the way and engulfs me in a hug. I see Rose and Jisoo walking inside and quickly run over to us and join the hug. Rose rubs my head while Jisoo rubs my back.

Jisoo: "We'll be with you through all the pain."  
Lisa: "Count on us whenever you need anything."  
Rose: "We promise to protect you and stand by you."

I hear everyone else walking out trying to be quite but I hear two people trip and curse. I faintly chuckle but stop as my gaze lands on the casket. I close my eyes letting more tears fall as sobs make my body shiver.

**~Hours Later~**

We went to the cemetery and the whole way I was silent...tuning out all of my surroundings. I watch as dirt is thrown down the 6 feet deep hole where a casket carrying my mother's body is slowly being buried. Hobi holds my hand giving it a light squeeze.   
_Lisa Rose_ _Jisoo_

_6ft_   
_Deep Hole_

_Ta_ _e_ _You_ _Hobi_ _Jin_   
_Kook Jimin Joon_

_Yoongi_

Once it's done I kneel in front of the grave and hug my knees to my chest. Glaring at the ground.

Jin: "Want us to wait for you or leave you alone?" I sigh shaking my head slowly standing up.  
Me: "Let's just go." I look at the ground not having any energy to lift my head. Lisa and Rose wrap their arms over my shoulders leading me towards Jin's oppa car. The sunglasses start to slid off and I quickly put them back in place.

Jin unlocks the car getting in followed by Namjoon. Rose opens the door and Lisa helps me inside the car. Jisoo puts on my seatbelt and ruffles my hair a bit and faintly smiling.  
Jisoo: "Tae will give you our numbers. See you at school." She closes the door.  
Jin starts driving away. The girls slowly walk towards a black pink car. Jin takes a turn making me lose sight of them.

The car ride is quite. Extremely quite...but it's not an awkward silence...its peaceful.

_The voice is gone? The darkness isn't crawling up my throat nor creeping to my heart. I just feel a beautiful warmness slowly settling itself in the middle of my heart very slowly spreading through out my whole body. They keep the voice at bay...but how? Why?_

Jin: "What do you want for diner cupcake?" I shrug taking of the sunglasses and set them on my lap as I lean my head on the window letting sleep take over me.   
Me: "Surprise me oppa."  
I close my eyes quickly falling asleep.

_Jin. Namjoon_   
_Jungkook_ _Hobi_ _You_   
_Tae_ _Jimin Yoongi_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sorry if it's boring but the story is slowly processing. More flashbacks will come up in future chapters. Love interest and** **romantic** **(cute etc) moments will also come up.**   
**Let me warn you one last time.**   
**This story is depressing and filled (kind of...mostly) with 21+ moments.**   
**So look forward to chapters after the funeral chapters.**


	16. Funeral Day - Night

**~Y/n's POV~**

Hobi: "Baby girl...Y/n wake up dinner is ready." I slowly open my eyes and stretch out my arms lazily blinking at Hobi.  
He smiles at me and ruffles my hair.

Hobi: "Come on get up before Jin drags you downstairs to eat." I sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawn.

Me: "I'm going I'm going." I stand up looking up at Hobi since he's tall. We walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Jin: "Wuala!" I jump almost screaming as Jin oppa jump in front of us out of nowhere. Hobi screams grabbing his shirt in a fist.  
Hobi: "HYUNG I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!"   
Jin: *smacks Hobi's head with wooden spoon* Don't yell at your hyung." Hobi pouts rubbing his head. I chuckle and walk around Jin and into the kitchen.

Me: "W-wow." I stare at the table in shock. All seven of them stand behind me speechless eyeing the food with hunger and love.  
Jin stands in front of us smiling.

Jin: "What do you think cupcake?" I open my mouth but close it again not knowing what to say as my eyes start tearing up. Jin's eyes widen about to engulf me in a hug but I wipe my eyes heading towards a chair.  
M

e: "Its wonderful...thank you oppa."

_My mom never did this...only once._

_**~Flashback~** _

_**I was six years old and it was my father's birthday.** _   
_**I ran out of the music room giggling heading out towards the kitchen.** _   
_**Y/n: "MOMMY!" I stop as my eyes widen seeing my mom carrying a plate full of sweets.** _   
_**Mom: "Sweetie can you help mommy with setting the table for the party?"** _   
_**I eagerly nob running to the dinning room gasping at the sight.** _   
_**Y/n: "MOMMY! Is all this for daddy!!?" My mom chuckles setting the plate on the table ruffling my hair.** _   
_**Mom: "Yes but it's also for us and the guests." She smiles down at me and I smile back. We both jump hearing the door slam shut.** _   
_**Father: "** _ _**I'M** _ _**HOME!!" I grin running to my dad who's hanging his coat and scarf in the closet.** _   
_**Y/n: "DADDY!" Dad turns around brightly smiling I jump into his arms and he spins around hugging me tight.** _

_**He pinches my cheek and kisses the tip of my nose.** _   
_**Father: "Pumpkin are you forgetting something." I clap my hands smiling.** _   
_**Y/n: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!! I love you." My dad laughs walking into the dinning room.** _   
_**Father: "Thank you pumpkin. Oh..** _ _**sweetie pie** _ _**you didn't have to this all alone you should have ask for my help." Mom shakes her head and kisses dad's cheek.** _   
_**Mom: "Its your birthday. The guest of honor shouldn't tire himself out."** _   
_**Father: "Thank you so much. I love both of you with all my heart." I hug my dad smiling.** _   
_**Y/n: "We'll be together forever!!"** _

_**~End of Flashback~** _

Jungkook: "Jagi are you okay?" I blink rapidly looking around the room seeing all of them staring at me.   
Jin: "Is my food that bad." I shake my head and faintly giggleas Jin pouts then happily smiles clapping his hands.

Jin: "See at least she appreciates my food unlike you punks!"  
Jungkook: "Yah! Punk we stuff our faces with your food isn't that enough proof that we love it!?"   
Jin: "You always say it's bland!!"   
Tae: "I love your food hyung!"   
Jimin pouts and cutely does puppy eyes to Jin.

Jimin: "We're sorry if we never showed our love to your food." Jin whimpers closing his eyes looking away but peeks at Jimin who's pouting.   
Jin: "Akdksjfjv!! Stop those puppy eyes!" Namjoon chuckles taking a bite from a piece of meat.  
Namjoon: "Keep doing it Jimin- ah its hyung's weakness."

We all laugh as Jin gets all fluster over Jimin's puppy eyes.

**~After Dinner 10:37~**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling not wanting to sleep knowing I'll have nightmares. _Your scared._ I flinch hearing the voice. The air starts feeling cold and empty. Fear and loneliness slowly seeping inside the room. _Ignore it. *_ _chuckles* you can't ignore me. I'm always with you._ I shake my head closing my eyes trying to sleep. _When I'm with my friends you go away._ _I can easily get rid of them. Don't be hopeful._ I let sleep slowly take me down to dream land. _You could have gotten rid of them since the beginning but you didn't so it means that you aren't capable of doing it._ _How about I punish you. No dreams for you tonight only nightmares. I love hearing you scream and cry in fear. You're a worthless person whose just taking up space in this world. Your a burden to them. A burden to your family. You KILLED THEM! IT'S YOUR FAULT GETTING RAPE! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD! YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING!_ I whimper as sleep takes over me and the darkness inside me starts moving towards my heart. _No please stop. It hurts._ _Give up. Kill yourself._  
  


**_~Nightmares~_ **

_I open my eyes in a u dark room._   
_??: "P u m p k i n." I hold my breath hearing footsteps and something sharp scraping on the ground._ _Kill yourself._ _The door is kicked open. I quiver in fear at the sight covering my ears as the voice screams sounding like a demon. The dark figure slowly walks over to me raising the ax. I let out blood curling scream as its brought down._


	17. Darkness [21+]

_**~Nightmares~** _

_The_ _ax comes down cutting my leg. I scream choking as sobs of agony come out of my mouth. I take a glance at my leg. Chopped in half blood covering the floor. I feel weak sensing the darkness coming nearer. "No please stay away." I cry in pain and fear. The dark figure raises the ax again driving it down to my chest. My scream gets cut off as I choke on my own blood. The black figure vanishes into thin air. I try yelling for help but more blood spits out of my mouth. I let myself fall limp on the ground. I weakly grab hold of the axes handle trying to pry it out._

_"_ _Ahh_ _! *chokes spitting out blood*"_   
_The ax buries itself deeper into my chest. A hot firing feeling starts spreading through my body. My body starts shaking and twisting. The fire becoming more painful._

_I slowly close my eyes._   
  
  
  
  
  


_I stop shaking and twisting. The firing_ _feeling_ _replaced with an icy coldness. I don't feel the ax anymore._   
  
  


_D_ _read_   
_A_ _gony._   
_R_ _eplaced_   
_K_ _indness gone_   
_N_ _othiness_ _._   
_E_ _mptiness._   
_S_ _adness._   
_S_ _oulless._   
  
  
  
  
  


_I open my eyes in pitch blackness. I can see myself wearing a white dress stained with blood at the bottom. I breath in and out trying to contain my fear._

_I'm afraid of the dark._   
  
  
  


_It attracts the darkness...and the voice._   
  
  
  
  


_ Pathetic. _

_I gasp dropping to the ground as a sudden icy coldness cocoons me. I shiver watching as the tip of my fingers turn blue._

_ Useless. Ugly. Whore. Worthless. Fat. Weak. Empty.  _

_I cover my ears shivering more. My body slowly freezing. I breath out and fog appears in front of me. It slowly crawls towards me..a black figure twisting in unimaginable ways heading towards me. I try backing away but can't move a muscle as my body is completely frozen. My tears freeze at the corner of my eyes. My hair full of ice. The hot firing feeling comes back slowly spreading through out my body._

_It hurts. It burns._   
  


_ Come to me.  _ _The black figure stops inches away from me. I try opening my mouth to scream but fail. I can only scream internally._

_The black figure raises its arm holding a knife. No please leave me alone! I'm frozen. Unable to move, scream, cry. The black figure slowly slides the knife on my thigh. I expect a searing pain but feel nothing. My whole body is numb but can feel the pain of the firing feeling._

_Blood gushes out of the cut it made. The dark figure starts rapidly cutting my exposed skin._

_S-stop p-please._

_More blood runs down my cuts dripping onto the black floor of the pitch dark room._

_The figure stabs the knife into my thigh twisting it. The firing feeling becomes more intense on my thigh. I internally scream and cry._

_Help me! Someone. Please._   
  
  
  
  


_ No one will help you. No one loves you. Your just a toy to this world. No one cares about you. You killed your own mother. Made your father rape you. Made strangers rape you...damage you. You even failed at killing yourself. _   
_ Come with me. The pain will go away. Just let me take your heart. I only need your heart.  _

_No. I have friends who care and love me._   
  


_ Bah! Friends!? Those seven pathetic fake boys. The three slutty girls. They are using you. They pity you. _

_ Blueberry just wants to get in your pants. _   
_ The one who calls you cupcake called your father. He betrayed you. He went behind your back. _   
_ That guy who calls you baby is just using you for his own enjoyment. _   
_ The annoying little shorty hates you. He wants you gone. _   
_ The boy who call you honey bear just wants you near by to forget about his life. He wants a bitch to pleasure him. _   
_ The other two the baby and the tall dude are both using you to gain a present from you. If you know what I mean. _   
  


_No your lying!_   
  
  


_ Those three girls are using you to replace their old traitorous friend. _

_ They're all using you. They'll give you their backs when you most need them. They'll run out off your life at the first chance they get. _   
  
  


_No shut up._ _Shutupshutupshutup_ _!_   
_SHUT UP YOU JUST SPEAK LIES!!_

_The dark figure pulls out the knife from my thigh and stabs my neck. Blood squirts out. Spots fill my vision. My breathing slows down. My heart slowly beats till it...stops. The dark figure pulls out the knife and licks it clean._

_Disgusting._

_The dark figure pushes me to the ground. I fall on the puddle of my own blood. My heart stopped beating two minutes ago. I'm not breathing anymore._

_Then why am I still conscious?_   
_The dark figure whispers._   
  


_ Give me your heart. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Darkness swarms into my vision._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I gasp opening my eyes. I sit up checking my surroundings._   
_Its my old room. A little girl with pigtails comes running inside the room grabbing a wrapped box from under the bed._

_Its me at seven years old. I follow little me as she runs_ _downstairs_ _heading to the kitchen._

_Little me: "DADDY! I got you something!" I freeze my eyes widening as the memory comes rushing into my mind but now its happening in front of me._

_My father turns around a glass of whiskey in his hand he disgruntling grins._   
_Father: "Thanks_ _pumpkin_ _just what I needed." Little me happily smiles handing my father the box._   
  


_I-at that age I didn't know what father did to me was wrong. I had a feeling it was wrong but I never thought about it till I turned 12 years old._

_Father grabs the box_ _throwing_ _it to the ground._   
_Little me: "Dad!? W-why?" Father picks little me up setting me on the kitchen counter. He takes of my pink fluffy soft skirt along with the heart underwear. I gasp for air backing away knowing what's going to happen but little me has no clue._

_Little me: "Daddy why are you undressing me again?" Father pulls down his pants along with his boxers his member springs out._   
_Father: "Let daddy become happy pumpkin." I fall to my knees as father slams inside little me. Little me screams tears running down her cheeks. Father grunts and groans as he thrusts inside little me. I cry out standing up running to them._

_Me: "STOP IT!" I reach out planning on pulling my father away but my hand goes through him. I try again with the same result. I helplessly watch as father rapes 7 year old me. Tears stream down my face feeling useless._

_Little me keeps screaming begging father to stop but he keeps going picking up pace. Father fucks little me till she falls limp onto my father's chest. Father sighs moaning out as he releases inside little me. I drop to the ground hugging my knees to my chest rocking back and forth crying at what I just saw....a memory from the past. Father pulls up his pants and puts back the clothes on little me and carries her upstairs to bed._   
  
  


_I rock back and forth hugging my knees tighter as I ball my eyes out._

_ You couldn't even save yourself. Grab the knife in the drawer and kill yourself. _   
  
_I weakly shake my head but slowly stop as the kitchen fades away. The darkness inside creeps closer to my heart. The weak barriers start cracking as the darkness pokes at it with a painful force. I cry out as my heart feels a_ _awful_ _pain. My hands land on my chest clutching at it trying to protect my heart. The barriers break in half._

_ Yes give me your heart. Let me have it!  _   
  


_The darkness swarms in but is stop by another._   
  
  
  
  
  


_ NonononoNNO _ _NO_ _!!!  _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A warmness pushes the darkness away and builds a stronger barrier around my heart._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_???: "Y/n...Wake up. I'll protect you."_   
  
  
  



	18. I'll Protect You

**~Y/n's POV~**

???: "Y/n...Wake up. I'll protect you."

I slowly open my eyes feeling the darkness go away. The voice is gone...for now. I look up seeing red hair!?

Me: "H-Hobi?" Hobi picks up his head and brightly smiles hugging me tighter.  
Hobi: "Are you okay?" I confusedly stare at him then notice how warm and peaceful I feel in his arms. I unconsciously cuddle into his arms. He lightly chuckles patting the back of my head.

Hobi: "I heard you whimpering and crying so I decided to comfort you. Y/n let your tears out." I chuckle pulling away from Hobi and lay back down smiling.  
Me: "I have no reason to cry." I turn away from him staring at the window. I hear Hobi sigh and feel him move the blanket up to lay down. He wraps his arms around me and I tense up as he cuddles his head against the back of my neck hugging me tightly.

**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**

  
I feel Y/n tense up when I cuddle close to her. I lightly chuckle.

Me: "If you want me to leave just tell me." Y/n shakes her head and turns around to face me. I gulp as the tip of my nose touches hers.   
Y/n: "I-I'm nevermind" I stop her from facing away from me and hug her kissing the top of her head.

Me: "Tell me...did you have a nightmare?"   
Y/n: "Y-Yes...can we stay like this for tonight." I nob kissing her forehead and pinch her cheek.

Me: "Wanna tell me about your nightmare." She sighs snuggling against my chest. I hold my breath hearing my heartbeat go crazy.   
Y/n: "It was horrible...I felt trapped in the past. I was alone..in pain begging for someone to save me...but no one came." I feel my shirt get dampened by her warm tears. I hug her tightly wrapping my leg over her waist.

Me: "I'll save you. I'll be by your side. Whenever you need help just tell me."   
She keeps crying and covers her mouth to quite down her sobs. I reach for her hand but she hides her face in my chest.  
Y/n: "I look ugly when I cry." I sigh and play with her hair.

I comfort her rubbing her back and pet her head letting her cry into my chest.   
I hear her whispering. Her voice shaking.

Y/n: "I-It w-won't go away."  
Me: "Who won't go away?" She stops whispering to herself. I mentally curse at my stupidity. _I shouldn't have ask her._  
Y/n: "It's nothing."  
Me: "You can trust me. I'll wait as long as you want. When you're ready you can tell me." A peaceful silence falls. I slowly blink falling asleep but stop myself from sleeping when I hear her voice quietly talking.

Y/n: "I have a dark past. The memories won't go away. It...keeps talking to me...blaming me for everything. It never goes away. Its there when I sleep and when I'm awake. Its with me all day." _Who is it?_

Y/n: "I want it to go away but it always stays.....but........whenever I'm with you guys it goes away a bit. It completely goes away."

She stops talking.

Me: "I'll make it go away. I'll be by your side. I promise."

"I promise to protect you."

____________________________________

~ **Morning: School Day-Monday~**  
**~Jin's POV~**

I groan shutting off my alarm. I roll off my bed and put on my slippers. _Ugh Monday._ I rub my eyes as I open my bedroom door.

I jump gasping and stumble back a few steps.  
Jin: "For fucks sake you scared me!" He chuckles at my reaction. I give him my deadliest glare.

Namjoon: "Looks can't kill hyung." I scoff. _I wish it could._ I walk out and shove him out of the way.  
Namjoon: "Don't get all grumpy that's Yoongi's job." I roll my eyes walking inside the bathroom and turn around jumping as his face is inches away from me. I gulp forgetting my words.

We stare at each other his gaze falls on my lips and I lick them as they feel dry. I slightly open my mouth but close it as Namjoon leans closer. My eyes widen as he stares deeply into my eyes. _Why is my heart beating at a crazy pace?_ I quietly gasp as our lips brush against each other.

Tae: "JIN HYUNG I'M HUN-!" I jump and punch Namjoon. _Shit!_  
Namjoon: "UUGGHHH!" He falls down on his butt covering his lips. Tae gasps quickly kneeling next to Namjoon helping him up.

Tae: Why did you punch him hyung!?" I get inside the bathroom slamming the door and locking it.

Jin: "WAKE UP EVERYONE ELSE! TELL YOONGI TO MAKE THE BREAKFAST!!......OH AND BOTH OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY KITCHEN!"

Tae: "Okay hyung! Come on Namjoon I'll treat your wound then wake up everyone else." I hear their footsteps fade away.

I face myself in the mirror seeing my redden cheeks. I slap my hands on my cheeks gaping at the bright red color. _I'm blushing!?_ I shake my head and slap myself a few times.

I turn on the shower gripping my hair as the memory from a few seconds ago comes to mind.

_He kissed me!_

I trace my hand over my lips but shake my head.   
Jin: "No our lips just brushed against each other it was an accident!"

**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**

I make Namjoon hyung sit down at the couch and run to the other bathroom looking for the aid kit.

I come back ready to dab rubbing alcohol on Namjoon's busted bottom lip. I dab his lip and he hisses.

Tae: "Why did he punch? What were you doing before I came?" Namjoon's eyes widen and his cheeks start getting red.

_Hmmm_ _? They were really close to each other....almost kissing!?_

I wickedly grin.  
Tae: "Hyung..."   
Namjoon: "What."  
I close the aid kit after treating his busted lip. I stare at him mischievously.

Tae: "Do you perhaps feel strange around Jin hyung?" He arches his eyebrows then gulps.  
Namjoon: "What do you mean?"  
Tae: "Have you ever hooked up with.....a guy?" Namjoon's face gets even redder.

Namjoon: "NO!"   
Tae: "Then you only hookup with Jin?" His eyes widen staring at the wall behind me.

Namjoon: "No"  
Tae: "But you want to...right?" Namjoon frowns pushing me away as he gets up heading back upstairs.

I smile.  
Tae: "I won't tell anyone!" I hear him scoff as he trudges up the stairs making a ruckus. Once he's out of sight I burst out laughing holding my sides. I fall on the floor laughing as the image of Jin punching Namjoon flashes in my mind.

**~Few Moments Ago~**

I turn off my alarm and happily run out of the room avoiding waking up Jimin and Jungkook. I fastly walk heading towards Jin's and Namjoon's hyung room.

Tae: "JIN HYUNG I'M HUN-!" I stop as I see Namjoon almost kissing Jin. Jin jumps punching Namjoon. I gasp as he falls down on his butt. I quickly run to him helping him up and turn to Jin hyung whose blushing!?

~ **Now~**

I keep laughing wiping my tear away. I gasp for breath.

  
~ **Jimin's** **POV~**

I tiredly make my way to the stairs but bump into Namjoon.

Jimin: "Sorry hyung." I look up worriedly but then look at hum confused at seeing his face all red with a busted lip! He walks past me heading down the hall.

Namjoon: "I'm gonna wake up everyone else! Jin hyung wants you to make breakfast!" I shrug as his figure is out of sight heading downstairs. I stand at the last stair staring at a red face laughing Tae whose on the floor holding his sides.

Jimin: "O..Okay I'll go make fluffy pancakes." I walk pass Tae who just keeps laughing and tries catching his breath. I walk inside the kitchen hearing Tae walking behind me.

Tae: "You won't believe what I just saw a few moments ago!" I get out everything I need and start making the fluffy pancakes.

Jimin: "What did you see?"  
Tae: "Jin is officially done with Namjoon." I look back at Tae whose standing by the door.  
Jimin: "Why do you say that?"  
Tae starts laughing and I stare at him feeling more confuse than ever.

Tae: "Jin h-hyung *takes breath* *bursts out laughing* H-He.."

_Upstairs_

_Jin's & _ _RM's_ _. Bathroom_  
_Room_  
_________________ _____________  
_Jimin's_ _,_ _Kookie's_  
_& _ _Taehyung's_ _. Yoongi & _ _Hobi_

_Room_  
________________ ________________  
_Y_ _/_ _n's_

_Room_

________________

_|H|_  
_|A|_  
_|L|_  
_|L|_  
_|W|_  
_|A|_  
_|Y|_

_Staircase_

_______________  
_Downstairs_

_Bathroom_

_Kitchen_

_Living Room_

_Front Door_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my Sixteenth birthday! Yaay!
> 
> I have so many book ideas! Literally I have NINE IDEAS! NINE BOOKS in mind that I want to write! 
> 
> But I'll finish Don't Save Me then finish Cheater Husband and after those two stories. I'll do the other books one by one or probably two at a time. 
> 
> Also I'll post another chapter today of Don't Save Me....probably.


	19. Leave Her Alone

**~Y/n's POV~**

I wake up lazily blinking and try to stretch but feel someone hugging me tighter.  
Hobi: "Five more minutes baby girl." I feel myself blush as I look at Hobi right in front of me sleeping.

I smile and play with his hair.  
Y/n: "We have school today oppa." He groans cuddling closer to me. The door bursts open hitting the wall. Hobi falls off the bed screaming.

Hobi: "DON'T KILL US!!" I stare amused at the scene in front of me.  
Namjoon: "Its just me hyung. Come on get your lazy asses up we got school today! Morning Y/n breakfast is almost ready." Namjoon smiles I smile back at him and get out of bed once he walks away.

Hobi nervously chuckles. His cheeks bright red.  
Hobi: "Im a good actor right."  
I roll my eyes heading to the closet.  
Y/n : "Your a scary cat but you can still protect me. Leave so I can change." Hobi stands up and grins at me before shutting the door behind him.

**~At School~**   
**~Author's POV~**

Tae drags Y/n by the wrist dorkily smiling as they walk to the school building.

Jin: "Yah! Your gonna pull out her arm you punk!"  
Jungkook: "Hyyng you punk she's mine! Right jagi!" He runs over to them grabbing her other wrist.

Jimin: "Not fair you guys have a class with her but I don't!" Namjoon pats his head.  
Namjoon: "We all have lunch with her." Jimin stops pouting and brightly smiles as he runs to Y/n walking behind her.

Hoseok frowns.

Tae: "Race ya to class!" Tae takes off running pulling Y/n along with him leaving everyone else behind.

Jungkook: "TAEHYUNG-SSI!!" Jungkook runs after them Jimin right at his heels laughing happily.

Jin: "I'LL SEE YOU IN CLASS CUPCAKE!!" Hoseok sighs angrily as he runs after the makneas.

Hobi: "YAH WAIT UP!!"

Yoongi scoffs and slaps Jin's arm.  
Jin: "Yah! Respect your hyung!" Yoongi chuckles walking a different direction.  
Yoongi: "See you in lunch!"

Jin and Namjoon lose sight of Yoongi who took a turn they don't hear the running footsteps of the others.

An awkward silence falls between them.  
Namjoon rubs the back of his neck. Jin looks straight ahead not daring to look at Namjoon.

Jin: "S-Sorry for punching you."  
Namjoon: "I deserved it."  
They keep walking the school gates straight ahead.  
Namjoon stops walking Jin stops a few steps ahead and looks back at Namjoon confused.

Jin: "Nam-?"

Jin gasps as Namjoon shoves him against a tree.

Jin: "W-Wh-hat ar-!?"

Jin's eyes widen as he feels Namjoon's lips land on his.

________________________

~ **Hoseok's** **POV~**

I sit down at my desk breathing heavily. Tae throws himself to the ground closing his eyes smiling.

Y/n: "Let's never *deep breath* do that again." I nob laying my head on the cool desktop facing Y/n's and Tae's seats.

Y/n sits down taking off her jacket. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail. I stare at her. She looks over at me and smiles brightly. I breathlessly gasp when her green eyes deeply stare at me.

Mr. Hwa: "Mr. Kim why are you on the floor?" I sit up looking at Mr. Hwa's confuse expression.  
Tae raise his arm tiredly.  
Tae: "I should never run ever again." Mr. Hwa blinks a few times then sits down at his desk opening his bookbag.

Mr. Hwa: "Mr. Kim please take your seat class will start in two minutes. Tae crawls over to his desk taking a seat. Students start walking inside with their group of friends.

Tae: "Noona! Want to go get ice cream after school!?" Y/n nobs.  
I bite my lip. _Taehyung_ _do you like her too!?_  
Hobi: "Can I come too!" I notice Tae frowns as Y/n nobs. _YEESSS_ _!_

Mr. Hwa: "No talking class has started!!" I pout turning to face the front.

_Mr._ _Hwa_

_Tae_ _Y/n. Hoseok_

**~** **Gym Class~**   
**~Y/n's POV~**

I wave back at Tae and Hobi who quickly jog to their next class. Jungkook ruffles my hair.  
Jungkook: "I'll be outside playing soccer." He walks away.  
I make my way to the locker rooms to change but someone grabs my wrist pulling me into a empty classroom. I get shoved against the wall I gasp in pain from the impact.

???: "Stay away from my oppas you slutty bitch!" I stare in shock at the girl with black hair whose glaring at me.

Y/n: "I don't understand?" The girl slaps me and punches my stomach. I groan wrapping my arms around my stomach. I tearfully glare at the girl.

Y/n: "Why did you do that!?" The girl smirks and pulls my hair harshly. I scream in pain as she throws me to the ground. She gets on top of me digging her nails into my arms then slaps me twice.   
???: "Stay away from Jungkook oppa! He's mine! Jungkook doesn't want a crazy whore like you!! You worthless bitch!" She pulls my hair and I try pushing her off of me.

_She's right. Stop don't fight back. Let her beat you up and call you names. Your a worthless piece of trash. Let her beat you. Don't struggle._

I feel tears running down my cheeks. I push the girl off me and get on top of her. I alap her then punch her.

??? 2: "OPPA STOP HER!" I hear footsteps run towards me and feel someone pull me off the girl.

A blonde chick helps the other girl up. Both start crying.  
???2: "How can you hang out with her oppa! She punched IU!"  
IU: "Listen to Momo oppa! That thing tried to kill me!" The guy holding me scoffs. My eyes widen. _B-Blueberry!_

Yoongi: "Leave Y/n alone or I won't hesitate to hurt you two. Y/n go to class I'll deal with these two." I shake my head but quickly walk out of the room after Yoongi coldly glared at me.

I run to my locker to change.  
Lisa: "OMG! What happen to you!?"   
Rose: "Who did this to you!"  
I gulp turning around to face them wiping my tears. They both hug me. When they pull away I turn and open my locker. Water comes out landing on the floor in front of me.   
My gym clothes is socked.  
Jisoo: "Who the fuck did this!?" I shake my head.  
Y/n: "I don't know." I see Jisoo walk out of the locker rooms. Lisa sits me down.

Rose: "Who beat you up?"  
I look down to my shoes.  
Y/n: "Don't worry I punched her. She'll leave me alone now."  
Lisa: "Y/n please tell us. We'll give her another lesson." I shale my head.   
Y/n: "Its okay. I already taught her a lesson." _Lies. You were a fucking pussycat. Your pathetic. You couldn't even defend yourself. Worthless bitch._  
I fake a smile.  
Y/n: "Let's go to class."

We walk outside to the field.  
Mr. Yui: "WHY ARE YOU GIRLS NOT WEARING YOUR GYM CLOTHES!" I flinch but Lisa rolls her eyes.  
Lisa: "We forgot our clothes."   
Mr. Yui: "Go mop up the benches! Now!" He blows the whistle in my face.

We make our way to the benches. I grab a mop while Lisa looks for a bucket of water. Rose holds four mops.   
Y/n: "Why do you have four mops?"

Mr. Yui: "JISOO GO MOP NOW!!" I turn around seeing Jisoo jogging to us grinning.  
Y/n: "You have tour clothes?" Jisoo pats my head grabbing a mop out of Rose's hands. Lisa comes back with two buckets and sets them down. She grabs a mop from Rose and starts mopping.

Jisoo: "We didn't want you to do the punishment alone."  
We all jump hearing Mr. Yui's whistle we turn around seeing the class running but I notice Mr. Yui shouting at....Jungkook!!

Mr. Yui: "JEON JUNGKOOK! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN YOUR GYM CLOTHES!" Jungkook shrugs. Mr. Yui's face turns a bright red as he angrily glares at Kook and blows his whistle pointing our way.  
Mr. Yui: "Go join the rest!"

Jungkook jogs over to us showing his bunny smile. Rose hands him a mop. I confusedly stare at him.  
Y/n: "You were using your gym clothes before leaving me to change?" Jungkook ruffles my hair.

Jungkook: "I heard what happen from Jisoo and decided to come along and join the punishment. Jagi." He kisses my cheek and I feel my cheeks heat up.  
The girls laugh at my red face.

~ **With Yoongi~**

Yoongi: "What the fuck do you want sluts. Why did you beat up Y/n!?" I roll my eyes as IU wipes her tears away.   
IU: "She's the slut! She shouldn't be near my Kookie!" I sigh grabbing her arm throwing her out of the room.

Yoongi: "Leave Y/n alone! Jungkook won't care about what I do to you if he finds out what you did to Y/n so leave before I change my mind." I see her nob at Momo and she runs off. I clothes the door and face Momo.

Yoongi: "You too get out." I lean on the teachers desk.  
Momo: "Oppa I want you! Stay away from that pig." I roll my eyes about to leave the class but stop after gearing her words.

Momo: "I won't stop hurting Y/n!!"  
I turn around and glare at her.  
Yoongi: "What do you want in exchange for leaving her alone." Momo grins walking over to me.  
Momo: "Be my boyfriend." I scoff.

Yoongi: "Nope something else."  
Momo pouts but then jumps on the teachers desk and sits on the edge crossing her legs.

Momo: "Do what your best at...daddy." I internally cringe hearing her calling me daddy.

Yoongi: "Will you leave Y/n?" Momo nobs.  
Momo: "I promise daddy." I sigh taking of my belt and jacket.

I walk over to her and spread her legs pushing her down on the desk. I pull down her skirt and panties. She gasps and pulls me down kissing me. I bite her lip and push two fingers inside her. She moans as I thrust my fingers at a rapid pace. I start getting a boner as I hear her moan. I groan getting impatient. I pull out my fingers once she cummed.   
Momo: "Daddy I want you now." I smirk unzipping my pants and pull out my throbbing member.

Yoongi: "Suck it bitch." Momo quickly gets one her knees opening her mouth wide. I shove my member in her mouth. I moan as she gives me blowjob. I throw my head back gripping her hair and thrust harshly in her mouth.

I feel myself about to cum.  
Yoongi: "You better swallow it all." She sucks me dry.

I pick her up and lay her back down on the desk spreading her legs wide open. I shove myself inside her hole.   
She screams digging her nails in my arms. I groan as I thrust deeper and rougher inside her.

The room is filled with sloppy sounds and loud moans.   
Momo: "D-Daddy I'm close" I thrust one last time as she cums. I start pulling out so I don't cum inside her but she wraps her legs around my waist holding me in place.

Yoongi: "Let me go Momo you already got what you wanted." She shakes her head and starts moving her hips. I groan trying to hold back myself from bursting inside her. I grit my teeth trying to pull out but Momo grips my shoulders and harshly pushes herself against me I moan out loudly as I burst my white hot liquid going inside her. _This fucking little bitch!_ She hugs me tightly burying her head into my neck as she slowly moves in and out of my member. I growl and shove het away. I pull out and shove my member inside my pants zipping it up.

Momo: "Oh oppa you didn't use protection." She smirks and I glare at her.  
Yoongi: "We did it so you leave Y/n alone. Oh and if you end up pregnant don't bother putting the blame on me. I know it won't be mine."  
Momo: "You can't know that!" I chuckle opening the door of the class about to close it behind me but say one last thing.

Yoongi: "The guy you slept with during first period told everyone that he came inside you five times with no protection."

I hear Momo gasp l.  
Momo: "He told me he used protection!" I slam the door shut behind me and walk off making my way towards the field.

I frown seeing Y/n mopping the benches along with Jungkook and het other girl friends.

I look around and quickly make my way to the girls locker room. I go to Y/n's locker seeing her clothes soaked. I frown.

Yoongi: "I'll get whoever bothers you...Y/n.....I promise."

_That way I can have you. Yep she's my toy. Nothing else._

_She's a toy. T o y._   
_Nothing else._


	20. Ice Cream

**~** **Jin's POV~**

I skipped all my classes this morning but in a few minutes cooking class will start. I sigh touching my lips.

 _Why does my heart beat so fast everytime I think about what happened!?_  
Jin: "UGH! OW!" I rub my hand after punching my locker. _Namjoon I hate you!_

**~Flashback~**

**I gasp as his lips land on mine. I stay frozen in spot but slowly kiss him back. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He hugs me tightly by the waist. The kiss starts getting rougher. Namjoon presses his body closer to me leaving no space in between us. I slowly wrap one leg around his waist. He quickly lands a hand on my other leg picking it up. I gasp slightly opening my mouth and instantly feel his tongue in my mouth. He moans as I bite his lip.** _**What the fuck am I doing!?** _ **I open my eyes in shock and push him away**   
**Namjoon stumbles back a few steps and I land on my butt.**   
**Namjoon: "J-Jin wait!" I quickly get up and run full speed towards the school not looking back. I pass by students making my way to the roof. I slam the door close behind me and slide down to the ground burying my face in my hands.**   
_**I like cupcake but...why do I also like Namjoon? Why!?** _ **I burst into tears confused about my feelings.**

**~End of Flashback~**

I lean on my locker closing my eyes.

Y/n: "JIN OPPA!" I open my eyes and smile at cupcake running towards me but my gaze lands on her red cheek. Cupcake stands in front of me smiling brightly.  
Jin: "Why is your cheek red? Did someone slap you!!? Tell me who so I can beat them up!" Cupcake puts her hand on my chest pushing me back to the lockers then grabs my arm pulling me along with her. 

Y/n: "The problem was fixed already no need to get violent oppa now let's go and cook!" I worriedly look at her but when she flashes her sweet smile at me it goes away. _I hope your okay cupcake. You can trust me. I'll protect you from anyone and anything. I promise._

I smile back at her and start running.   
Jin: "Well hurry up we can't be late or else we won't cook."   
Cupcake giggles running besides me and taking hold of my hand.  
Y/n: "Hurry up old man!" I gasp.  
Jin: "YAH! Cupcake!" We run down the halls laughing.

~ **After School~**

I quickly walk out of my last class making my way to cupcakes class. I turn a corner bumping into someone making all my books drop.  
Namjoon: "I-I'm s-sorry!" I stare at Namjoon as he picks up my books then hands them to me.

Jin: "T-Thanks." We awkwardly stand in the middle of the hall avoiding eye contact. Someone smacks the back of my head.  
Jin: "Ya-!"  
Jungkook: "Hurry up bitch! We gonna go get ice cream with Y/n."  
Jin: "I'm your hyung! Don't call me bitch!"

I run after Jungkook leaving Namjoon behind. Jimin runs pass us and grabs cupcakes hand once she's out the door.

Jimin: "Noona! Come on the rest are by the gates."  
Jungkook grabs her other hand and I glare at them as they walk. I walk behind cupcake and ruffle her hair.  
Y/n: "YAH! OPPA! " I chuckle and look over my shoulder to see Namjoon in the same spot pouting. I roll my eyes.

Jin: "Get over here you punk!" Namjoon looks up smiling and jogs over to us.

**~At Ice Cream Shop~**   
**~Y/n's POV~**

_Namjoon Jin Yoongi Jimin_ _Tae_   
_Jungkook_ _Y/n Hoseok_

We sit down at a booth Hobi sitting next to me intertwining our hands. I look at him confused but shrug and smile leaning my head on his shoulders.

Yoongi: "Are you two dating!?" Tae chokes on his drink trying to stop coughing. Jimin hits his back.

Jungkook: "Yoongi hyung they are not dating."   
Jimin: "Its none of your business anyways."  
Namjoon: "Shouldn't they be the ones answering?" Jin elbows his stomach making Namjoon choke on his ice cream.

I chuckle sitting up and digging into my ice cream then glare at blueberry.

Y/n: "We're not dating so please don't butt into my business."   
Yoongi: "Not my fault you cause trouble. I have to fix your problems since your a fucking scary cat." He glares back at me. I frown setting down my spoon and cross my arms.

Y/n: "You don't have to fix anything since I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Yoongi rolls his eyes.  
Yoongi: "You pissed off IU and Momo so I had to fix it before something worse happened."  
Y/n: "I didn't piss them off IU attacked me." Hobi gasps throwing his spoon on the table.

Hobi: "What did she do to you!?" Jungkook: "Beat her but noona slapped her back."   
Jin: "That's why your cheek was red!? Why didn't you tell me!" I shrug.  
Y/n: "It's nothing. You don't have to worry."  
Hobi: "Baby girl trust us. We will help you."

I lightly smile and ruffle Hobi's hair.  
Y/n: "I know but I'm okay." Yoongi scoffs. I glare at him once again.  
Yoongi: "I fucking fix the problem. They wouldn't have left you alone if I hadn't done something. Jin why does she have to be friends with us! What if she's like Jennie!" Hobi flinches.

Jimin: "Hyung stop before you say something you might regret." Yoongi: "Shut up Jimin. Jin answer my question."  
Jin: "She's our friend. She's part of our family. Your the only one who has a problem with her. Not us."   
Yoongi: "She's a slut s-."  
We all jump as Tae slams his hands on the table.  
Tae: "Hyung stop calling her ugly stuff. She is not like that. Y/n is our friend our family if you have a problem then leave."

We stay in silence waiting for someone to break the silence.  
Momo: "OPPAS!!" We all flinch turning towards the door. _No why!_ Hobi grabs my hand throwing money on the table.  
Hobi: "Scatter now!" We all run towards the door pushing Momo out of the way. Hobi and I cross the street cars honking at us.

Jin: "Meet you at my house!!"

_________________

After a few minutes we stop running. I lean against a wall trying to catch my breath. Hobi sits down gasping for breath then starts laughing.

Hobi: "That...was....scary...but fun." He smiles up at me. I chuckle and sit next him. I lean my head on his shoulder.

Y/n: "We should go home. Jin will be worried about us."   
Hobi: "I know. Come on let's go." He gets up takes my hand and pulls me up. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

We walk holding hands making our way to Jin's home.  
Hobi: "Y/n...you know you can trust me right?"   
Y/n: "I know."  
Hobi: "So why didn't you tell me about what happened."  
Y/n: "I didn't want to worry you."  
Hobi: "Its okay for people to worry about you. I care about you. I promised to protect you." I sigh.

Y/n: "IU slapped me and punch my stomach but then I slapped her back. Yoongi pulled off her and made me leave the room. He stayed to talk with IU and Momo. I went to my locker to change for gym but my clothes was all soaked." Hobi stops walking and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back tightly.

Hobi: "Next time tell once it happens. Call me and I'll run to you." I nob but then laugh.  
Y/n: "I don't have your phones number how am I suppose to call you." Hobi grabs my phone from my pocket in my jacket and quickly types multiple times. He hands it back.

_Wow._

_Phone contacts:_   
_Mom_   
_Your Hope💕_   
_Kookie🍪_   
_Destructor_   
_Oppa_ _👑_   
_Yoongi😎_   
_TaeTae_ _😝_   
_ChimChim_ _😇_   
_Lisa🎉_   
_Rose 🌹_   
_Jisoo_ _💎_

Hobi ruffles my hair and takes my hand.  
Hobi: "We gotta hurry before Jin thinks we went missing."

I bite my lip as we walk.  
Y/n: "Whose Jennie?" Hobi flinches.  
Hobi: "No one you should worry about." We arrive to Jin's. The door abruptly flies open and I'm pulled into a hug.

Jin: "Cupcake your safe!" He pulls us both inside slamming the door close.  
We head to the living room. Everyone gets up and hugs me except for Yoongi.

Jin: "You guys should go home your parents might be worried. You can come back later as always." They all but Hobi stays.

Hobi: "My parents are out of town. I'll go and take a shower." He pecks my cheek before running upstairs. I blush quickly sitting down on the couch. Jin pats my head chuckling before walking into the kitchen.

Namjoon: "Y/n? Do you like Hoseok?" I shrug but feel myself blushing.  
Y/n: "I-I don't know."  
Namjoon: "What about Jin? Do you like him?" I stay quiet for a moment before shaking my head.

Namjoon smiles and quickly hugs me before making his way to the kitchen.

I sigh laying down staring at the ceiling. _I can tell you like him Namjoon. I think he does too._

 _Slut. You should die. IU is right. Your a worthless bitch._ I roll my eyes. _Shut up._ _Watch your mouth whore. Go punch the wall five times._ _What? Its never said that?_ _Ooh is the broken kitten scared. Your scared Jin will kick you out. He will. You killed your mom. Your useless. Y-_

The voice goes away as a warm fuzzy feeling surrounds me.  
Hobi: "Wanna do the homework together while Jin cooks and fights Namjoon." I smile sitting up.   
Y/n: "You go up I'll get some snacks." He nobs grabbing my bookbag making his way downstairs.

I make my way to the kitchen ignoring the darkness as it punches the wall protecting my heart. I flinch as the voice starts chanting.

_ Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die fie die die die die die die die die die die worthless b- _

It goes away as a wind of warmness hits me when I open the door to the kitchen. I quickly close it leaving it a bit ajar bot wanting to interrupt them but I shake my head. _No eavesdropping Y/n._ I quickly walk inside grabbing chips and cookies without being noticed. I quickly walk out heading upstairs trying to ignore the voice as the warmness goes away.

The voice is fainter as the warm fuzzy feeling starts leaking out of my heart.

_ They can't save you from yourself. _

_ __________________________ _

**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

I ignore the sound of the kitchen door closing and glare at Jin's wide shoulders.  
Namjoon: "Don't give me the silent treatment Jin hyung!"

Jin keeps frying the steak and checks the noodles. I walk up to him and turn him to face me. Jin quickly looks down to the floor. I grab his chin and make him face me.

I lean closer but he pushes me away then bursts into tears. I stare at him in shock but pull him into my arms to hug him.

Jin: "I-I..I" I rub his back.  
Namjoon: "Shh...take a deep breath." Jin takes several deep breaths before calming down. He softly pushes me away and wipes his tears going back to cooking.

Namjoon: "Ji-"  
Jin: "Namjoon please don't. I don't want to talk about it. We can talk tonight or some other time. Just help me cook."   
Namjoon: "B-"  
Jin slams his hands on the counter.

Jin: "We'll talk later! Just...please Joon just help me cook." I check the noodles and notice Jin silently crying. I try rubbing his back but he notices my hand and flinches. I let my hand fall to the side and start cutting onions.

We quietly work but I start feeling guilty for kissing Jin as I hear him crying to himself as he cooks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm sorry. I''m sorry for making you cry Jin. You don't like me back. I understand...I won't be mad at you. I'm sorry for liking you. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for making you cry. I promise to leave you alone._


	21. Asshole

**~Dinner Time~**   
**~** **Jimin's** **POV~**

I walk into Jin's home taking off my shoes. I look around noticing Namjoon setting plates of food on the table. _Weird?_  
Jimin: "Jin hyung is always worried that you'll drop a plate?" I stand next to him as he sets down the last plate.

Namjoon: "I know." He faintly smiles and walks upstairs.  
 _Is he okay? Wait where's everyone else?_ I quickly go upstairs checking all the rooms finding no one but find Namjoon lying in his bed silently crying.

I sit on the edge of the bed.  
Jimin: "Hyung? Did something happen? Where's Hoseok and Y/n and Jin?" Namjoon turns around facing me. Tears flowing down his cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and pull him into a hug.

Namjoon: "Y/n and Hoseok are at the store and J-Jin h-he's.....I don't know." Namjoon starts sobbing loudly I rub his back burying my face in his neck.

Jimin: "Shh breath hyung. Everything will be fine." I feel Namjoon shake his head.  
Namjoon: "O-Our friendship is over. I d-destroyed it. Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I think of his feelings? I-I...made everything worse."

I start rocking him so he can calm down.   
Jimin: "What happen exactly?"  
Namjoon: "Jimin....please promise not to tell the others...I'll tell them when I'm ready." I nob.  
Namjoon: "I-I'm.....gay.....I kissed Jin when you all ran off a-and he ran off he...." Namjoon chokes as he cries harder and I comfort him more.

Jimin: "I won't tell the others. Its okay Jin hyung is probably in shock when he calms down he'll understand."  
Namjoon: "While he was cooking I tried talking about what happened but he started crying a-and I couldn't even comfort him....he backed away whenever I came close to him."

Jimin: "It'll be f-."   
Hoseok: "WE'RE HERE!  
Yoongi: "Don't yell you idiot."  
Taehyung: "Yah! Yoongi hyung don't call Hope hyung idiot!"   
Namjoon quickly sits up wiping his tears.

Namjoon: "Go ahead and go downstairs. I don't want any of them to see me like this and start asking questions. I'll be down in a few." I quickly hug him giving him a squeeze.

Jimin: "Call me whenever you need to talk."

I head out of the room closing the door behind me and make my way down the stairs.

**~Y/n's POV~**

The voice has been quiet this whole time...and I'm glad. I don't feel the darkness seeping into my heart.

Hobi starts putting away the ice cream into the fridge with the help of Tae while Yoongi and Jungkook laid down at the couch watching TV. Jimin makes his way to the kitchen.

I go upstairs towards my room but bump into Jin.  
Y/n: "Oh sorry oppa I didn't s-..oppa?" I look up seeing Jin's face all puffy and red his eyes bloodshot.   
Jin: "C-Cupcake." His bottom lip quivers his eyes start getting teary. I grab his hand dragging him to my room. I shut the door after he walks inside

Y/n: "What happened?" Jin looks down to the floor but then looks into my eyes and slowly leans forward my eyes widen as he gets closer to my lips. I back away hitting the door behind me.

Jin blinks rapidly and stumbles backwards falling to the floor bursting into tears. I gasp kneeling in front of him and pull him into a hug.

Jin: "I-I'm sorry! I want to kiss you but at the same time I don't! I like you cupcake b-but....UGH I DON'T KNOW!.....I'm so confused!" I hug him tighter as he soaks my shirt with his tears.

Jin: "I also like N-Namjoon but I like you too! What's wrong with me!? Am I a weirdo!? A freak!? Why do I like two people at the same time!? A girl and b-boy!? This has never happen to me!"   
Y/n: "Jin you might be bisexual..."  
Jin: "B-Biseual? Isn't that when you like both genders?" I nob.

Jin: "But why do you thi- oh...b-but before I always only liked girls never guys." I pull away from the hug taking a seat on my bed Jin lays his head on my lap as he curls into a ball next to me. I brush his hair as he cries on my lap. _He's so confused and scared. I don't have the slightest idea of the kind of pain he's feeling right now since I'm straight...but Jin says he's never liked a guy before only girls._

Y/n: "Jin I need for you to think of when you started liking Namjoon." Jin slowly nobs. I patiently wait as he thinks.

Jin: "I-I don't know.....I-I think when he helped me out last year with my p-parents. My dad wanted me to marry the daughter of a CEO but I didn't want too. I r-remember the day my mom told me that I'll get married in a week. I cried all day in my room t-then I decided to run away. I was at the mall sitting at a bench crying when Namjoon called me. I told him everything and hanged up right after about to make my way home a-and giving up. Namjoon found me and took me to his home. The next morning he went to talk with my parents......a week l-later my mom called to tell me that the wedding was cancelled and wishing me a happy life."

Jin: "My parents left...they sold the house and moved to America. Namjoon told me after my mom called. I-I haven't been in contact with my parents for a y-year. I was broken....I didn't have the energy to cook nor go outside b-but Namjoon....Joon....helped me through it all. He let me stay at his home..his parents agreed but after a month...Namjoon bought this house j-just for m-me. When he told me I punched him and yelled at him. All the anger I was holding inside me just bursted in that moment. I told him 'YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY DID YOU BUY THIS I DON'T NEED THIS IM FINE IM NOT A HOPELESS CHILD!! WHY CAN'T YOU FEEL PROUD OF ME!?' the last sentence was mostly for my parents...I broke down crying and he just got up pulling me up and hugged me then smiled...showing his cute adorable dimples. At that moment I knew I liked him. He stayed by my side and helped get on with my life. I lived alone in this house for three months but then he moved in with me. I was so happy the day he moved in."

I play with his hair as he chuckles to himself thinking of the memory. Then he gets quiet.

Jin: "I don't know what to do."  
Y/n: "Just be true to yourself. Follow your heart. You should talk to Namjoon soon and explain what you feel so he won't feel guilty. He'll understand."  
Jin sobs.

Jin: "I flinched everytime he came close to me! After he kissed me today I-I ran off feeling scared. I bet he hates me." He cries harder biting his lip trying to muffle his sobs.

I jump a bit as glass is heard shattering downstairs.  
Namjoon: "FUCK!"   
Yoongi: "SHIT!"

Jin tenses up hearing footsteps running up the stairs. He quickly sits up and hides under the covers.  
Jin: "I-I!"  
Y/n: "I'll take care of it. Just calm down, sleep for a while and thunk about what I said." Jin turns and faces me. I quickly peck his lips.

His eyes widen.  
Y/n: "Follow your heart. Did it flutter when I did that? Tell him all of the truth don't hide any secrets for too long. It could hurt him if he finds out the wrong way."

I quickly tuck him in and speed walk out of the room seeing Jimin heading this way.

Jimin: "We need Jin!" I grab his arm pulling him downstairs.  
Y/n: "He's not feeling well so he's gonna rest up. Now what happened?"  
We walked into the kitchen and I stare in shock at the scene in front of me.

Jungkook picking up the broken glass of some plates. Taehyung and Hoseok are hugging Namjoon whose crying.  
Yoongi is mopping the floor since someone dropped the wine causing it to shatter to pieces.

Y/n: "W-What happen?"  
Yoongi: "Where's Jin?"  
Jimin: "He's resting since he doesn't feel well."  
Jungkook: "Namjoon dropped all eight plates and Tae accidentally whack the down wine with his jacket."

Y/n: "Why is he crying then?"  
Jimin: "He just started crying when the plates shattered."  
Namjoon: "It's Jin's favorite plates a-and I destroyed them."  
Jimin opens his mouth in an 'O' as if he understood something. Then it clicked.

_Namjoon is feeling guilty for what happen with Jin and thinks their friendship is destroyed because of it._

Y/n: "Namjoon go rest while we clean up. Jin oppa won't be mad I promise." Jimin leads Namjoon upstairs to his room.

**~Few Moments Later~**

Jin and Namjoon oppa are upstairs resting. The rest of us are eating dinner quietly.

Taehyung breaks the silence.   
Tae: "Talk! Its to quiet! Hyungs wouldn't like seeing us like this!"  
Yoongi: "Jin hyung would actually love the silence while Namjoon would probably feel awkward." We all laugh.

Jungkook: "Namjoon hyung would probably drop his plate to the ground trying to get up and Jin would scold him."

Hobi: "YAH! Namjoon-ah! Stop being so clumsy before you hurt someone! You might end up killing yourself some day! Yah yah leave it there don't even touch nor look at it! I'll clean it up. *claps hands like a seal* That's what Jin hyung would say."  
We start laughing crazily knowing its true.

We start joking around but my mood turns dark as Yoongi kicks me under the table once again.

Then he lays his hand on my thigh giving it a squeeze. I squeal slapping his hand away.

Hobi: "You okay?"  
Tae: " What's wrong honey bear?" I shake my head and smile as I harshly kick Yoongi"s ankle.

He hisses setting down his fork making it bounce to the floor.  
Jungkook: "Watch it hyung we don't want a second Namjoon!"   
Yoongi sends him a glare.

Yoongi: "We should call it a night." Tae and Jimin pout. _Omg! So_ _cuuute_ _!_

Tae: "But we still don't eat the ice cream!"  
Jimin: "I want ice cream!" Yoongi rolls his before walking off into the living room.

I smirk.  
Y/n: "How about we take the ice cream to our rooms?"  
Tae jumps out of his seat running off into the kitchen followed by Jimin and Jungkook as they head upstairs.

I chuckle picking up the plates.  
Hobi: "Let me help you."  
Y/n: "No I'm good...thanks but go check on Jin and Namjoon. Oh Jin us in my room."  
Hobi: "I won't be able to sleep with you now!" He pouts and I smack his arm.

Y/n: "You still can but now Jin will be there." Hobi smiles as he ruffles my hair then pecks my cheek before running upstairs.

I smile going to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I turn on the faucet getting to work.

I frown as unfamiliar arms wrap around my waist and licks my neck.  
Yoongi: "Your so teasing. God..why did you kick me? I was just feeling you a bit." I elbow his stomach and he stumbles back groaning.

I keep washing the dishes not bothering to look back.  
Yoongi: "Oooh I told you that I liked feisty girls." He grabs my arm pulling me towards him as he picks me up setting me down on the counter. I tense up as he grabs my hips and stands between my legs.

I gasp as he aggressively kisses me and grinds on me. He pulls away to bite my neck.  
Yoongi: "You like that don't you...my naughty little girl." I start crying as memories flash through my mind.

The warmness goes away being replaced by an icy feeling mixed with the darkness.

_ You useless whore. See he just wants you for sex. Your his slutty hoe. His entertainment. Everyone will use you.  _ _Please stop. Stop Yoongi please!! You asshole! Stop please._

I try pushing him off but he shoves me making me hit the wall. His hands slide under my shirt gripping my breast. He smirks as I squirm under his hands.

Yoongi: "I love seeing you like this...under me." I cry harder as my father's face replaces Yoongi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"STOP IT!!"   
  
  
  
  


Yoongi jumps stumbling backwards and stare at me wide eyed. He gasps as I notice something dark flicker in his eyes.

Yoongi: "I'm s-s-WAit!!"

I jump off the counter and run off to the bathroom upstairs slamming the door.

Yoongi bangs on it.  
I tremble covering my ears as memories flash through my mind. The voice mocking me.

_ Useless bitch useless bitch useless bitch ooh your a worthless human. _

_Shut up!!!_

Hobi: "What did you do!? Fuck off! Leave now!!" The banging stops but the voice keeps going the darkness creeping closer making me feel numb.

Hobi: "I'm gonna get the master key I'll be back just breath deeply." I his footsteps fade away. My surroundings fade away as I fall into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Flashback~**

**"Pumpkin you have a guest to pleasure today." I wake up as father drags me downstairs throwing me to the arms off a hairy stranger.**   
**I rub my eyes tiredly.**   
**Y/n: "I'm tired!"**   
**The hairy beast chuckles.**   
**Hairy beast: "How old is she?"**   
**Father: "13 she's tempting right."**   
**The hairy beast smirks licking his lips. He stands up taking off his belt. Father walks back upstairs after he turns up the volume of the TV.**   
**The hairy beast rips of my clothes. I cry out trying to run off but he grabs me and punches me. I fall on the couch in pain feeling my hot tears running down my cheeks. He gest on top of me shoving himself inside me.**   
**Y/n: "** **NOO** **PLEASE STOP STOP IT GET OFF !!" He starts choking me as he slams inside me roughly and sloppily. I choke as I try pushing his off my neck. He puts more pressure and I struggle to breath. He groans and moans as he slams faster into me. The pain getting worse between my legs. I slowly lose my conscious but the hairy beast keeps pounding into me.**

**I weakly gasp for breath.**

**~End of Flashback~**

I weakly open my eyes. Hobi coming into my vision.  
Hobi: "Y/n! Y/n! Are you okay?"  
I weakly raise my hand and brush his hair back.  
Y/n: "N-Now...I...am."

He faintly smiles as I try sitting up.   
Hobi: "Don't even think about getting up. You scared the living shit out of me. You were gasping for air when I unlocked the door. I'll carry you."

He picks me up bridal style making his way to my bedroom.  
Hobi: "You can tell what happen tomorrow for now sleep." He tucks me in bed next to Jin. He pecks my forehead and rubs my head.

Hobi: "I'll be here when you wake up."

I close my eyes fearing the nightmares about to come even if Hoseok is here. The darkness found a gap in my wall protecting my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm pathetic. I'm worthless. The voice is right about me. It always is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will have 50 chapters plus an epilogue.


	22. Truth

**~Yoongi's POV~**

I hear Hobi's footsteps was king out of the bathroom and hear a door close.

I pull at my hair feeling the guilt eating my insides. I silently cry in the dark living room. All the lights are off.

_I'm so stupid..an asshole...a pathetic useless piece of shit. I should die and rot in hell. My friends will be happy after I'm gone. They won't even notice._   
_I should kill myself._

I sigh standing up and turn on the lights of the bathroom downstairs.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

Pale skin, bloodshot eyes, cheeks sunken... _I look pathetic._

I open up the cabinet rummaging through trying to find the bottle. I dig it out.

_I could end it right now. Y/n is scared of me now. I hurt her by being alive._

I open it and take out two pills but hesitate before closing the bottle and throwing it inside the cabinet.

_No..my friends love and care for me. Y/n will understand me after I explain it to her. Or she might be more scared of me. I won't kill myself. I want to keep seeing her._

I swallow down the two pills with a palm of water.

_Anti depressants..._

I ruffle my hair switching off the light switch and lay down on the couch.

_Sleep tomorrow will be better._

_I'm gonna have nightmares about what I did to Y/n. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight._   
  


**~Jungkook's POV~**   
**~Few Hours Later~**

I walk downstairs to get a drink of water but find Yoongi hyung curl into a ball shivering on the couch.

I sigh and pick him up and carry him to his room. I set him down on his bed tucking him in.

As I stand up he grabs my arm.  
Kook: "Hyung s-"   
Yoongi: "I-I'M s-sorry I-I."

_Oh a nightmare._

I sit down playing with his hair as he squirms around and tears roll down his cheeks as he quietly murmurs.

_Hyung...I know you did something to Y/n I heard when she slammed the door of the bathroom. I don't know what you did but I know_ _jagi_ _will forgive you...if you tell her about your depression and....your split personality._   
_She'll understand._   
_Whenever you do something horrible or stupid me and the other_ _hyungs_ _know that it's....Suga. Suga who's controlling you. I've always asked myself why did you name your other personality Suga? He isn't anything like sugar.....hmm maybe that's why you picked that name...to be_ _ironic_ _._

I faintly chuckle at my own thoughts.  
Yoongi: "Y/n I'm sorry."

Yoongi hugs his pillow as he shivers more.  
I lay down and hug him close. He stops shivering but keeps having a nightmare.

Kook: "She'll forgive you hyung."  
I fall asleep.

**~Jin's POV~**

I open my eyes looking around and see cupcake peacefully sleeping and Hoseok holding her hand as he's on the floor sleeping.

I slowly get up from the bed trying not wake them up.  
I walk over to Hoseok and shake him.

He wakes up rubbing his eyes.  
Jin: "Sleep on the bed Hobi. I'm going to my room." He nobs and crawls under the covers falling right back to sleep as he hugs cupcake.

 _Hoseok can take care of her. He likes her too._ I stare at them both as they cuddle together in their sleep.

_I won't get in his way. He deserves cupcake. He should move on from the pain he went through with....Jennie._

I pat Hobi's head and kiss cupcakes forehead.

Jin: "Cupcake....I'm gonna let you go. I still like you but I won't try to win your heart. I know what my heart wants....I'll follow it."

I walk out of the room shutting the door behind me.  
I open the door to my room and peek inside to find Namjoon snoring on his bed.

I walk inside taking off my shirt as I walk to the closet to change into comfortable clothes.  
I lay down under the covers of my bed.

_I know what my heart wants but I'm scared. This is the first time I felt something for a guy. I always thought I was straight...it looks like I'm bisexual. I'm scared of the_ _judgemental_ _looks I'll get when I come out. The disappointing looks from others. The whispers behind my back. The shock faces of my friends. I'm not ready for that._

I feel something warm rolling down my cheeks. I'm crying again.

Joon: "H-Hyung?" I flinch and slowly sit up seeing Namjoon sitting up in his bed crying.

Joon: "I-I sorry. I should have thought about your feelings."  
Without thinking I get up making my way towards him and kiss him. He slightly jumps but kisses me back instantly.

I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach go crazy as my heart starts beating rapidly and I smile pulling away.

Jin: "I'm sorry for running off. I'm sorry."  
Joon: "No it wasn't your fault it was mi-."  
I shake my head.

Jin: "No it's my fault. I'm just scared...I've never felt this way before...for a guy. I'm scared of the looks I'll get when I come out saying I'm b-bi-s-."

Joon: "I'll protect you from those looks. I'll wait for you till you're ready to come out as bisexual. I'll wait for you to say it aloud without stuttering thinking its a mistake to like boys and girls when it's not a mistake. I'll be with you through it all and protect you. I'll accept the fact that you'll probably fall in love with a girl or another guy and leave me someday."

Jin: "I'll never leave you. My heart wants you and no one else. I will learn to accept my sexuality someday. I'm really scared but I'll slowly learn...with your help."

Namjoon smiles and wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I kiss his tears away and hover over his lips.

Jin: "My heart is beating so fast right now." I murmur and he chuckles murmuring back.  
Joon: "So is mine."  
He grips my waist as I kiss him.

I slightly open my mouth and gasp when I feel his tongue exploring my mouth.  
I sit on lap as he lays back down pulling me on top of him. My legs tightly hugging his sides.

I run my hands through his hair as the kiss deepens. He runs his hands up my back then land on my butt giving it a squeeze. I moan and blush a deep red. I pull away from the kiss trying to hide my face in his chest. Namjoon laughs and kisses the top of my head.

Joon: "If it helps that little beautiful moan just gave me a boner." I look up and see him blushing a deeper red. I smirk and slowly slide down a bit and stop as I feel something hard pressed against my butt.

I move my hips slightly rubbing myself against his boner.  
Joon: "J-Jin?" He gasp and moans when I suddenly start grinding on him. I chuckle moving my hips more but he grabs my waist and keeps me in place.

Joon: "Stop before...I-I lose control. You aren't ready. We aren't ready for the next step." I nob getting off of him and lay down next to him. He hugs me closer to him.

Joon: "This will hurt all night."  
Jin: "Your welcome."  
He glares at me but then smiles showing his dimples.  
Joon: "Next time it'll be you with a boner." I roll my eyes laughing and cuddling closer to him.

Jin: "Goodnight"  
Joon: "Night hyung."

_I still need be truthful to cupcake. I have to tell her that I called her father._

**~Y/n's POV~**   
**~Flashback~**

**I gasp for air as father throws me to the ground after choking me.**   
**Father: "You little slutty bitch! I have told you so many times to stay away from guys in your school!!" I whimper as he takes off his belt and hut my legs with it. I cry in pain feeling my legs burning in pain.**   
**Y/n: "FATHER STOP PLEASE!"**   
**He stops and throws the belt away but pulls down his pants and boxers. I quickly close my eyes.**   
**Father: "LOOK AT ME!" I tremble opening my eyes and screaming when his member is right in front of my face. He shoves it inside my mouth. I gag and cry as he thrusts it down my throat. He groans griping my hair as he cums inside my mouth. I try not swallow it and it runs down my neck.**   
**Father: "YOU BITCH SWALLOW IT!" I swallow it all hating the taste.**   
**He pulls out of my mouth and rips my underwear.**   
**Y/n: "PLEASE STOP!** **I'M** **YOUR DAUGHTER!!"**   
**He slaps me and slams into me. I scream loudly in agony. I choke in my own sobs as father pounds inside me. He moans loudly as he pulls out making his cum land on my stomach.**

**He sighs putting on his clothes.**   
**Father: "Go ahead and shower now. I'll join you in a few."**   
**A door slams close downstairs.**   
**Mom: "HONEY!** **I'M** ***** **hic** *** HOME!" Father disgustedly grins.**   
**Father: "Looks like I won't be able to join you today." He leaves me on the bathroom floor. I hear moans coming from downstairs then hear their footsteps coming upstairs. They pass by the bathroom. My mom drunkenly kissing my father as he takes off her clothes as they make their way to their bedroom.**

**Once they're out of sight I crawl inside the shower. Turning on the hot water. I curl in a ball crying as my womanhood throbs in pain. My parents moans get louder as their bedframe slams against the wall.**

**I cover my ears.**   
_Useless._   
**I flinch as I hear the voice.**   
_Who are you? Why don't you leave me alone!?_ _ I'm you but better.  _ _Please leave me alone!_ _ Shut up you fucking slutty cunt. A slut should obey anyone. So obey me. Grab the razor. Shave your disgusting hairy legs _ _._ _Nooo_ _leave now!_ _ You're a worthless slut. A ugly fat girl who should die. Your a lonely whore. Ooh he''s coming. He's gonna use you like a doll then throw you away. _   
**Father walks in naked and smirks.**   
**Father: "Your cheating slutty mother is asleep. We can have more fun." I cry louder crawling to a corner covering my body. He comes inside the shower. Licks his lips ready to pounce.**

**I scream.**

**~End of Flashback~**   
  


I wake up gasping for air and see Hobi sigh in relief.  
I burst into tears and he pulls me into a hug.   
Hobi: "Tell me."  
Y/n: "He..."  
Hobi: "Take your time."  
Y/n: "He destroyed me. He destroyed my life. He won't leave my mind."  
Hobi: "Who?" I tense up.  
Hobi: "Forget I asked that."  
Y/n: "He hurt me all my life."

Tae: "WAKE UP ITS 7:45!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" We jump hearing Tae shouting from the hallway. The house is filled with noise as soon as he finishes his sentence.

Jin: "SHIT! NO BREAKFAST TODAY!" Hobi and I rush out of the room making our way downstairs. Everyone else waiting by door. Our uniforms all wrinkled since we slept in them. Jin runs downstairs his uniform perfectly in place.

Jimin: "How is you uniform so perfect?"  
Jin: "I'm perfect that's why! Let's go!" We run outside and run to school.

Yoongi: "YOU GUYS WILL BE EITHER WAY SO THERE'S NO REASON TO RUN!!!" We leave Yoongi behind as we arrive just on time to school.

Kook: "See you in gym jagi!"  
Jimin: "See you guys in lunch!"  
Joon: "We have practice today right after school!"

We all run to our classes.  
Hobi, Tae and I walk inside our class about to apologize to the teacher but he isn't hear yet so we sigh in relief.

We take our seat.  
Hobi: "We can continue our conversation when we get home baby girl." I nob.  
 _He'll forget by next period. I hope. I'm not ready to tell him my life._

**~Lunchtime~**

I once again lost Hobi and Tae so I make my way to the music room. I take a peek inside seeing no one inside. I walk in and sit on the bench of the piano.

I lightly rest my hands on the keys. _Can I play like before?_  
I slowly press the keys.

I giggle from excitement.   
Yoongi: "You look beautiful when you smile." I gasp standing up and face Yoongi.

Yoongi: "I'm sorry for what I did last night." I scoff  
Y/n: "Just away from me you asshole!"  
Yoongi: "It wasn't me who did it!" I laugh rolling my eyes.  
Y/n: "Your a horrible liar now move I want to leave."  
Yoongi: "It was Suga!"  
Y/n: "Suga?"

Yoongi: "I have split personality. Suga is my other personality and he does horrible things. He's the one who plays with the girls. I never wanted to break girls hearts nor use them but Suga loves doing that stuff."  
Y/n: "How can I believe that?"  
Yoongi: "The others know you can ask them." He then breaks down into tears.

I run to him pulling him into a hug.  
Yoongi: I'm so sorry for he did! I'm sorry for being a freak with depression and split personality." I rub his back.

Y/n: "Shh. It's okay. I understand. I believe you. I'll help you...I'll help you stop Suga from controlling you."

Yoongi: "Really?" I nob and stand up holding out my hand.  
Y/n: "I promise. Now let's go the others are probably worried about us." He smiles showing his gums. _Omg! So cute! Wait what!?_

Yoongi: "Let's go then."

~ **Taehyung's** **POV~**

We all eat our food and talk about anything. I look around the table smiling. Jungkook is arguing with Jimin about a dance step. Jin and Namjoon have been very close to each other today.

_Hmm are they dating? I hope so. I have always known that Namjoon_ _hyung_ _had a hugs crush on Jin_ _hyung_ _. I found out Namjoon was gay a few years ago when he glared at one of Jin's crush and murmur under his breath 'Better stay away from Jin or I'll break you. She's a_ _cheatee_ _and doesn't deserve_ _Jinnie_ _. I mean Jin Jin_ _hyung_ _.' Namjoon was really jealous of that girl._

They talk with Yoongi hyung. I notice that Yoongi is finally being himself. _Looks like Suga is gone...for now._ Honey bear and Hoseok are fighting over a bag of chips but then Hope kisses her cheek and hands hee the bag.

I chuckle at the sight. I smile looking around the table feeling happy.

_The dark times are over for all of us. Now we can live happily every moment of our life._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I hope._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY** **JHOPE** **! My bias wrecker😍😁**

****

**_Also I'll try to update faster. I'll try. How do you like the story so far? Do you like the problems they are facing? Tell me what you think about each character._ **

**_(2545 words)_ **


	23. Falling

**~Jin's POV~**  
**~Dance Studio~**

Kook: "YAH! Namjoon hyung that's the third time you step on my foot!"  
Joon: "Sorry!"  
Hobi: "Let's take five. Hyung let me teach you the moves."  
Yoongi: "I think he needs more than five minutes!"

I whack the back of Yoongi's head with my notebook.  
Jin: "Shut up and help me with my homework!" Yoongi pouts then glares at my notebook.  
Yoongi: "I'm not a math whiz! Namjoon's the genius."  
Tae: "I thought you were the genius of the group?" Yoongi facepalms.

Jimin: "Namjoon hyung is the genius but Yoongi hyung is the genius of music."  
Tae: "Ooh! HONEY BEAR!" I jump almost screaming as Tae runs pass me to hug cupcake.

Yoongi snatches my notebook out of my hands and starts doing my homework. I smile. _Its good to have Yoongi back. Suga annoys me._

Y/n: "How you holding up?" I turn to face cupcake and ruffle her hair.  
Jin: "I took your advice but I'm still scared." Cupcake smiles and hugs me. I hug her back burying my head in her neck.

Y/n: "It's normal to be scared oppa." I chuckle nodding.  
Hobi: "BABY GIRL!" We pull apart and face Hobi who brightly smiles. Yoongi covers his eyes.

Yoongi: "God Hope your literally the sun!" Hobi flicks Yoongi's forehead before pulling cupcake to the middle of the dance room.

Hobi: "Wanna learn another dance!?" Cupcake nobs.

I sit down next to Yoongi as he hands back my notebook.  
Yoongi: "It was a piece of cake."  
Namjoon sits besides me ruffling my hair as he lays his head on my shoulder.

Joon: "I'm exhausted."  
Jimin lays his head on Yoongi's leg.  
Jimin: "Your fault for being a horrible dancer."  
Joon: "Yah!"  
Jimin: "You can improve with our help." Namjoon chuckles patting Jimin's head.

Tae lays down on Jimin's stomach.  
Tae: "Where's Kookie?"  
Jimin: "He said something about an English project."  
Joon: "Whose his partner." Jimin shrugs.  
Jimin: "Don't know but he looked terrified. Who does he have for that class?"

We all jump hearing a phone ring. Cupcake pulls out her phone and quickly answers smiling.

Y/n: "Kookie we're waiting for yo- WHAT! Where are you!?" We all make our way to cupcake who puts her phone on speaker.

Kook: "Noona! Please help me. This bitch is crazy!"  
Jin: "Don't curse!"  
Kook: "HYUNG SHE WANTS TO FUCKING KILL ME! Oh shit!"  
IU: "Oppaaaaa~ why won't you play with your mommy?" We hear Jungkook's phone fall.

Kook: "I'm at xxx address now hurry the fuck up before she rapes me! I won't punch a girl."  
IU: "Found you oppaaa!"  
We hear Jungkook curse and his running footsteps.

Yoongi grabs my car keys walking out the door and we follow right at his heels.

Joon: "Hurryhurryhurrythefuckup!"  
We pile inside my car as Yoongi steps on the gas driving at a fast speed to the address.

We arrive to a hug mansion.  
Jimin: "How are supposed to find him in there! This place is huge." We get out the car but Hobi makes cupcake stay at the car on ready to drive off once we come back.

Yoongi pounds his fist on the door.  
Yoongi: "OPEN UP IU!"  
We jump hearing a window shatter and glass falls behind us.  
Jungkook: "HYUNGS CATCH ME!!"  
We quickly run and look up seeing the window was smashed by Jungkook with a bat. He throws the bat behind him about to jump but is pulled back inside.

IU: "Oppaaaa! Don't leave me! I'm lonely. "   
Tae: "Just shove her away!!" We hear IU scream and a loud thump hit the floor.   
Jimin: "J-Jungkook?"

Kook: "CATCH ME!" We gasp seeing him jump out the window. We try getting in place to catch him. We groan in pain as he lands on our arms. I stumble backwards as his weight landed mostly on me. I fall down Jungkook being pulled on top of me by accident. I groan as he kicks my stomach as he falls.

Jungkook: "Sorry hyung."  
IU: "OPPA!" Namjoon pulls us up and we run getting inside the car.

Cupcake steps on it driving full speed.  
IU: "YOU'LL REGRET THIS OPPAS!!

We sigh in relief once we arrive back at the company.  
Y/n: "Are you guys okay?"  
Tae: "We Gucci."

We get out of the car Jungkook tries to walk but his legs start shaking causing him to fall. I give him a piggy back ride all the way to the dance studio.

We walk inside. Yoongi in search of sugar to calm down Jungkook. I set him down on the floor. Jimin quickly pulls him into a hug.

Cupcake rubs Jungkook's hands trying calm him down.   
Y/n: "What happen?" Yoongi comes back with a box filled sugar packets.

We sit down waiting for Jungkook talk.  
Kook: "IU became my partner for the project. I tried telling the teacher that I wanted to work alone but he wouldn't listen. I was gonna tell you guys but when I was talking with Jimin I saw her behind us a few feet away and glaring into Jimin's head." He sighs burying his head into his hands. Cupcake rubs his head.

Jungkook: "When we got to her house everything was fine. She was acting normal...but I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was scrolling through my phone. I snatched it out of her hands and she just pounced...tackling me to the ground. Ugh! She chased all around her house with a fucking horse whip and saying she was my mommy?! It was scary and creepy."

He shudders looking up at us. Fear slashes through his eyes but vanishes in an instant.  
Kook: "Good thing you answered jagi."  
She smiles tightly hugging Kookie as he whimpers feeling scared. We all do a group hug.

Tae: "Everything will be fine."  
Hobi: "We should report her to the police."  
Joon: "Then she'll end up suing Jungkook for breaking her window."  
Jin: "We could file a warrant so she can stay away a certain amount of distance."  
Yoongi: "Make it 8 miles that way you won't have to see her at school." Kookie chuckles and smiles his special bunny smile.

Jungkook: "That would be a blessing. Let's do it tomorrow." The door opens and our dance teacher walks in.

Dance instructor: "Boys let's get to work."

**~Hours Later~**

I slowly drive home feeling exhausted everyone is fast asleep. Namjoon scrolls through his phone. I hear a snap as if taking a picture and slightly turn to see Namjoon softly chuckling rubbing his neck.

Joon: "I forgot about the noise."  
Jin: "Did you just take a picture of me?" He nobs looking out the window. I smile to myself as I park the car in the garage.

I turn off the engine then sigh looking at the rest in the backseat.  
Jin: "How we gonna do this?"  
Joon: "Leave them in the car." I smack his arm laughing.

Jin: "Come on help me wake them up. Except for Yoongi you can carry him up to his room.

Tae and Jimin instantly wake up once I shake them. They slowly make their way inside the house. Hobi gets woken up by Namjoon and stops me from waking up cupcake.

Hobi: "I'll carry her." He walks inside the house with a sleeping cupcake. I twist Jungkook's nipples and he jumps almost punching me. I smack his forehead. He pouts getting out of the car and runs off after smacking the back of head.

Jin: "You punk!" I scoff closing the doors and laugh at the sight of Namjoon carrying Yoongi bridal style.

Namjoon rolls his eyes making his way inside as I follow right behind him.

Joon: "What time is it?" I pull out my phone.  
Jin: "11:55 PM." He set Yoongi on his bed and pouts rubbing his stomach.  
Joon: "I'm hungry." I tuck in Yoongi and after taking off his jacket and shirt.   
Jin: "We ate chicken a few hours ago. Pass me another shirt." Namjoon picks up a shirt from the floor and passes it to me. I sniff it and gasp.

Jin: "Kookie hasn't been doing the laundry." I put the shirt on Yoongi then lay him back down without waking him up.

We walk out the room walking downstairs. I pat Namjoon's back.  
Jin: "I'm sure there's leftovers from yesterday." I open the fridge seeing yesterday's food neatly packed inside boxes.

I take them out and heat them up. I sit down watching Namjoon eat.

My heart beats faster and my stomach does little flips wherever Namjoon smiles at me.

_I think I'm falling for him!?_

I clear my throat.  
Jin: "Namjoon would you catch me? If I fall would you catch me?" Namjoon swallows down his food before nodding.  
Joon: "I'll catch you no matter what. Why you ask?" I shrug getting up and peck his cheek.

Jin: "Wake me up early so I can take a shower. Night Namjoon."

Joon: "Night Jinnie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Hoseok's POV~**

After tucking Y/n into bed I sit down next to her and watch her sleep peacefully.

_She's so beautiful. She makes my heart beat so fast even if I see her from a distance._

Jin walks in and stands next to me.   
Jin: "How's she doing after everything? "  
Hobi: "She's strong no need to worry."  
Jin: "I'll always worry about her. Hoseok-ah...she hasn't been mourning over her mom's death. I'm worried she might breakdown one day for keeping everything inside her."

Hobi: "I worry too..but I'm sure that Y/n can stay strong. If she ever needs help we'll be there for her." I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Jin chuckles.

Jin: "Your falling too huh?"  
Hobi: "Your falling for Y/n!?"  
Jin: "No. I'm falling for someone else. Your falling for her. We're both falling. Night Hoseok."

He walks out closing the door behind him. I lay down next to Y/n ready to fall asleep and smile.

_I'm falling for her. I hope she catches me._  
  
  
  
  


_~_ **Jungkook's POV~**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling listening to my hyungs talking to each other.

Jungkook: "Night hyungs."  
Jimin&Tae: "Night Kookie."  
I turn around and face the wall.

 _I'll probably have nightmares of IU._ I shudder remembering her words before I jumped.

IU: "I'll hurt your precious Y/n if I see you dating her. I'll get rid of her oppa! Your mine!"

 _I'll protect you Y/n. I'll protect you from everyone and anything._ Her beautiful smile comes to mind and I smile.

_Jagi...would you catch me? I'll gladly catch you. I'm falling...well I think I already fell. Did you catch me?_

I close my eyes seeing the image of Y/n hugging me to comfort me.

_I fell since the beginning._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ **Yoongi's POV~**

I tiredly wake up looking around seeing my room. I sigh thinking of my dream.

 _UGH! Snap out of it Yoongi! I won't fall!_ I ruffle my hair in frustration.

I groan sensing Suga waking up.  
_Suga: "We already fell."_  
Yoongi: "What!?"  
_Suga: "We already fell for her. I'll make her ours."_

Suga slowly leaves.  
Yoongi: "Wait! Suga? Hello?!" I groan rubbing my face feeling confused.

I close my eyes wanting to sleep again.

The memory of her playing the piano comes to mind. I smile remembering her bright happy smile as she played. My heart beats faster at the memory.

_Your right Suga....we already fall for her._  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~Taehyung's POV~_ **

Tae: "Jiminie?" Jimin hums as he turns around to face me.  
Tae: "Have you notice that Hope hyung likes honey bear." Jimin ruffles his hair.

Jimin: "Yeah...and I'm planning on helping him get together with her. Unless you like her too?" I chuckle shaking my head.  
Tae: "No. She's like a sister to me. What about you hyung?"

Jimin: "At first I did like her but I decided to let go of my feelings so that Hoseok hyung can her. He deserves to be happy.....after what happen with....Jennie."

I nob remembering what happen a few years ago then smile making the memory fade away as an idea comes to mind.

Tae: "Hyung I'll help you! Hoseok will have Y/n by the end of the month or later but still have her."  
Jimin smiles clapping his hands in excitement.  
Jimin: "Really!?" I nob pinching his cheeks.

Tae: "I've got a plan!"  
  


_I hope no one else is falling for honey bear or this plan won't work. Hoseok deserves Y/n. I'll help him._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~_ **Y/n's POV~**

_Soon you'll give up. I'll make sure of it. Soon you'll join the darkness. You'll give up._


	24. Bullying

**~Y/n's POV~**   
**~Lunchtime~**

I lean on the railing looking down. Watching students hanging out with their own group of friends.

My phone rings.

I pick up without looking at the caller ID.

Y/n: "Hello?"  
Tae: "HONEY BEAR! Where are you!? We have searched the school."  
Yoongi: "No you haven't."  
Jimin: "Y/n! Are you gonna eat with us?"  
Y/n: "Not today...I have something to do. See you guys later."  
Tae: "Wa-!"

I hang up shoving my phone into my coat pocket. I sigh sitting down on the floor of the roof.

_Good thing they didn't hit my face._

**~Flashback to Few Moments Ago~**

**Tae** **and** **Hobi** **run out of the classroom thinking I'm following along but I stay in my seat staring at my desk.**

_**Whore slut go kill yourself leave our** _ _**oppas** _ _**alone** _

**I hid the writing on my desk with my backpack and notebook so** **Tae** **and** **Hobi** **wouldn't see it.**

**I sigh about to get up but a hand lands on my shoulder harshly sits me back down.**

**Momo: "** **Awww** **! Is the hopeless bitch alone?"**   
**IU: "Are you sad that our** **oppas** **lost interest in you."**

**I roll my eyes standing up as I push IU out of my way. She pulls my hair throwing me to the ground.**

**I gasp as my head hits the edge of the desk.**   
**Momo: "** **OOOH** **your bleeding! Yay!" Momo gets on top of me about to choke me but IU pulls her off.**

**IU: "Let's beat her till he comes." Both start kicking my stomach. I groan in pain trying to stand up and fight back but Momo steps on my hand putting all her weight on it. I scream blinking the tears away.**

**IU: "Stay away from our** **oppas** **or we'll make your life a living hell!" I scoff earning a punch to the gut.**

_**It has always been hell.** _

**??: "I'm here." IU claps her hands excitedly.**   
**IU: "Here's your gift! Do anything you want with her."**

**Momo: "We'll be keeping watch."**   
**I weakly look up seeing a guy taking off his belt. He smirks.**   
**??: "Your** **Yoongi's** **new toy? I can see why he chose you."**

**He pulls down his pants about to pull down his boxers but I kick his balls on the verge of tears.**

**He falls on his knees groaning in pain.**   
**??: "YOU BITCH!!"**   
**I quickly run outside and punch Momo as she tries to tackle me.**

**Momo: "** **AAAAAH** **! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"**   
**IU stares at Momo in shock but snaps out of it as I run past her. I run down the empty hallways and go inside the restroom. I get inside a stall ignoring the girls putting make-up.**

**IU: "That bitch will steal our** **oppas** **! Get her!"**   
**The door of my stall is forced open and many pairs of hands pull me out throwing me under the sinks.**

**Momo: "She punched me!"**   
**IU: "Let's teach her a lesson for getting near our** **oppas** **with her** **dirty** **fat body." They all start kicking me as I cough up blood.**   
**My mouth filled with a metallic taste.**

**They stop kicking me as Momo pulls my hair dragging me back inside the stall.**   
**Two other girls come back holding trash cans.**   
**A third girl holds a pair of erasers.**   
**IU pulls my hair almost banging my head on the toilet.**   
**IU: "Why don't you get a taste of your home."**   
**I try prying her hands off my hair but Momo holds down my arms. IU gets my head in the toilet forcing me inside the water.**

**I shut my eyes and hold my breath not daring to scream. I squirm around successful kicking someone behind me.**

**They pull me out after a minute. Momo drags me out of the stall.**   
**Trash is poured down on me. I rub my eyes moving my hair out of the way only to get hit by erasers.**   
**A girl stood behind me and claps the black erasers over my ears. She stops throwing them at my head. They giggle and laugh.**

**IU takes a picture.**   
**IU: "Perfect wallpaper! Hope you learned your lesson."**   
**Momo: "You need one more punishment!"**

**They all walk out laughing like hyenas. I blink rapidly ignoring as my eyes start burning.**

**_I won't cry. Its not worth it._ **

**My phone rings but I ignore it as I try my best to wash up.**   
**I peek my head outside seeing that the hall is clear. I instantly dash out the restroom and make my way to the roof.**

**_They most not see me like this I don't want them to worry._ **   
**_No one worries about you. Your invisible to them._ **   
**_Go away._ **

**The voice starts to taunt me as I reach the door to the roof. I open it and shut it behind me.**

**I sigh but flinch when the voice gets louder.**   
**_Jump. Your really close. Jump and all your worries go away. All your mistakes disappear. You disappear. Jump._ **

**I lean against the railing staring down. I slowly lean more forward feeling my feet slowly come off the ground.**

**_Give in to the darkness. Jump._ **

**My phone rings once again making me gasp as I notice what I was about to do.**

**~End of Flashback~**

I hug my knees as I go through my contacts and call someone. I press the phone by my ear.

Mom: "Sweetie I'm really busy right now but I promise to be home soon. I'll bring your favorite ice cream. Leave a message after the beep. I love you sweetie."

*Beep*

I hold back my tears and take a deep breath.

Y/n: "Mommy...I need you. I really need you. I'm scared....w-why did you leave. Please come home s-soon. Why didn't you stay? W-why did you leave me? I love you mommy. P-Please wait for me. I promise to be there with you soon. W-with my favorite ice cream."

*Beep*

I gasp for breath as the pain in my chest increases. I lightly hit my chest wanting the pain to go away. Tears slowly run down my cheeks as I redial the number.

Mom: "Sweetie I'm really busy right now but I promise to be home soon. I'll bring your favorite ice cream. Leave a message after the beep. I love you sweetie."

*Beep*

Y/n: "Mom...m-mommy....it won't go away. It keeps coming back. It won't leave me alone. It leaves when I'm with my friends. I-I have many f-friends. A-Are you proud of me mom? *sobs* *deep breath* Why did you have t-to die...w-why?"

I let my phone drop to the ground besides me as I let myself cry. I hug my knees closer to my chest gasping for breath as I shake from crying.

I hear footsteps walking over to me but I ignore it.

Arms wrap around me hugging me tightly. I cry on their shoulder soaking their shirt.

The voice goes away the pain in my chest is still there.  
Y/n: "Why does my chest hurt so much?"

I keep crying.

Y/n: "Can anyone take away this pain!?"

I look down to my hands as the person who hugged me wipes the tears away. They pick up my face softly rubbing my chin with their thumb.

I gulp as my heart flutters at the sight in front of me.

_He cried with me. Why?_

Hoseok: "I'll make the pain go away. I'll take you wherever you wanna go and make the pain go away. I promise. It'll be our sweet date."

He smiles and I smile back.

_His smile is contagious. I love it._


	25. Sweet Date

~ **Y/n's POV~**

Hobi pulls me close to him as the bus gets pact with more passengers.

He pulls out his earbuds from his pockets grabbing my phone and connecting them.

Hobi: "This will make time go a bit faster." I smile up at him as I put one earbud on and hand him the other one.

I click my favorite playlist.  
Montsa X.  
Hobi chuckles and smiles brightly.  
Hobi: "I'm new to the fan base."

I roll my eyes about to say something but the bus comes to a stop and Hobi pulls me along with him as he gets off.

We stand in front of the mall.  
Hobi lightly pulls my arm to follow him. We walk into a store and he quickly picks out clothes for us and buys it.

He hands me a pink pastel fluffy long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.  
Hobi: "We gotta get out of this uniforms before someone catches us and tries sending us back to school." We make our way to the dressing room.

He goes inside one and quickly changes once he's done he walks out and pushes me inside shutting the curtain behind me.

I quickly change and stuff the uniform inside my backpack.

I walk out smiling as I bumped into Hobi. He grabs hold of my hand intertwining our fingers tightly.

Hobi: "Let's get ice cream, watch a movie then a little surprise."

We run out of the store looking for an ice cream shop.  
I stop as I find one and pull Hobi along.

Hobi: "Which one do you want?"  
I bite my lip as my eyes roam over the ice creams searching for my favorite one.

I grin pointing at the chocolate chip ice cream. Hobi smiles taking out his wallet.

Hobi: "Two chocolate chip ice creams."  
Guy: "Cone or cup?"  
Hobi: "Cone."

We patiently wait as he scoops ice cream on both cones then hands it to us along with a napkin. We walk around the mall looking around eating our ice cream in a peaceful silence.

Hobi heads outside sitting down at a bench. He pulls me down next to him. We finish our ice cream and enjoy the view of the sky.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath smelling the sweet air. Hobi gives my hand a squeeze then puts his arm over my shoulders so I lean my head on him.

Hobi: "The day is beautiful isn't it?"  
Y/n: "It is...my mom would have loved it.....I miss her." Hobi kisses my forehead.

Hobi: "Tell me all the good memories of your mom."

I faintly smile.

**~Flashback~**

**Mom: "Sweetie how about we go get ice cream." I rub my eyes willing the tears to go away. I nob grabbing her hand as we take a walk around the park.**

**I smile as my mom talks nonstop about her work.**

**Mom: "It stresses the hell out of me and makes me have less time with my family but it's worth it...wanna know why?"**   
**We buy our ice cream and walk by a coffee shop.**

**Mom: "Its worth it in the end because when I get home I can see my daughters beautiful smile." I roll my eyes.**   
**Y/n: "You get home drunk most of the time."**   
**Mom: "I know and the first thing I see when I wake up is a calm happy house and my daughter ready to go to school."**

**She kisses the top of my head as we sit down under a tree.**   
**Mom: "I drink so the stress will go away. Plus your father protects you while I'm gone. You're already 17 years old...soon you won't be my little baby anymore."**

**I choke up.**

**Mom: "What's wrong sweetie?"**   
**Y/n: "Mom...I have to tell you something..."**   
**Mom: "What is it? I'm all ears."**   
**Y/n: "Its about d-dad.."**

**~End of Flashback~**   
  


Hobi hugs me as I cry.  
Hobi: "Are those happy tears?"  
Y/n: "I remembered the last happy memory I had with my mom."

I stand up and walk off heading over to the trees. I hear Hobi's footsteps right behind me.

Y/n: "Are we gonna see the movie?" Hobi grabs my hand intertwining our fingers.  
Hobi: "Nah..some other time. Let's go see some clouds."

He lays down on the grass patting the spot next to him.  
I smile as I lay down and he wraps his arms around me.

He points up.  
Hobi: "A SHEEP!" I giggle as he excitedly points at the clouds.  
I look up seeing a heart.

I point at it.  
Y/n: "A heart..."  
Hobi turns me around so we lay facing each other. He rubs his thumb over my cheek.

Hobi: "You should smile more often....as in your real smile not your fake smile."  
Y/n: "I promise to smile more."

Hobi: "My parents are always traveling so I spend my time at Jin's house. The others have their own problems too but we don't talk about it unless it gets out of hand. I dance to take my mind of things and to feel happy but now I have something else that makes me happy."

I stare into his eyes as he leans forward.  
Y/n: "What's the other thing?"  
His nose grazes my cheeks as his lips hover over mine.

Hobi: "You."

He presses his lips against mine. I tense up feeling scared as past memories come to mind but I push them down as his warmness protectively cocoons me. I slowly kiss back.

He smiles into the kiss and softly bites my bottom lip. My heart starts loudly beating. I slide my hands up his chest and feel his heart beating as fast as mine.

We move our lips at a slow sweet pace. He pulls away leaning his forehead against mine as he pecks my nose.

The taste of chocolate chip lingers on my lips.

Hobi: "Let's stay like this...let's make more sweet moments."

I smile brightly as he kisses me once again.

Y/n: "Let's stay....let's make each other happy."  
  


_ Pathetic. Its fake. He doesn't care. He'll leave the first chance he gets. _

My smile flatters a bit as I hear the voice.

_Why is it talking? It never does around them?_

_ Your slowly giving in. Your slowly giving up. Your slowly saying goodbye. _

**~Jin's POV~**

I smile as the memory of Hoseok and cupcake running off away from school giggling uncontrollably comes to mind.

A arm wraps itself around my waist. I jump pushing the person away.

I turn around to face my attacker but roll my eyes seeing who was in front of me.

Joon: "Sorry princess." I scoff punching his shoulder.  
Jin: "I'm not a princess! I'm a queen." I stick out my tongue at him as I walk down the hallway.

Namjoon chuckles following behind me.  
Joon: "Let's go on a date right now." I gasp and trip over my own foot. Namjoon catches me and helps me regain my balance.

He scratches his neck.  
Joon: "To soon?" I bite my lip and shrug.  
Jin: "I'm new to this Namjoon..."  
Joon: "If it makes you feel better...I've never actually had a date with a guy."  
Jin: "W-What?"

Joon: "I've kissed a few but never taken one out for a date."  
He grabs hold of my arm and drags me outside towards the gate.

Jin: "We have classes soon!"  
Joon: "We're both passing so there's no problem."

I smile as we run off to catch a bus.

We get on and Namjoon pays. We sit at the back waiting to arrive at Han River.

Joon: "We'll go to your favorite spot. Han River....we'll even rent a bike."

He quickly pecks my cheek and I hide my blushing cheeks as more passengers get on.  
Jin: "I'm not used to this Joonie!"  
He chuckles patting my back.

As we get off at our stop Namjoon rents a bike. He pats the basket.

Joon: "Hop on." I scoff giving him a glare.  
Jin: "If I fall and get hurt I'm kicking you out of the house Namjoon!" He laughs as he starts pedalling and I tightly grip onto the handles.

Joon: "I'll catch I promise."

We ride by the river making our way down the street with no destination in mind.

I smile brightly as I look up to the sky seeing a heart shaped cloud.

Jin: "A heart cloud." I point up as Namjoon stops the bike so he can look up.

Joon: "Must be a sign." He smirks as he starts pedalling faster.

I scream as we go down a hill.  
Jin: "KIM NAMJOON!! I HATE YOU!!"  
Joon: "You won't fall." He kisses my neck and I gasp forgetting how fast we're going.

My heart loudly beats as my cheeks heat up.

Jin: "Promise I won't hurt my handsome face."  
Joon: "I promise."  
  
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I slam Joong against the lockers and punch him.  
Kook: "What did you do to Y/n!?"  
Tae: "We saw Momo and IU laughing like maniacs at lunch."  
Jimin: "What are they planning!?"

Joong squirms under my grip. His eyes roam over all three of us as we glare into his soul.

Joong: "They were punching her and wanted me to have some fun with her *punch* *spits out blood* they then went into the restroom."

I let him go after punching him one last time.  
Jimin: "Tell Momo and IU to stay away from her or we won't show mercy on them." Joong frantically nobs as he runs off.

Tae: "Hope hyung is with Y/n right now. They'll be waiting for us at the gate after school so we can walk home."

I nob looking out the window and see a heart shape cloud.

I weakly smile.

_I can't even protect her from IU and Momo. I don't deserve her love._

Jimin pats my back.  
Jimin: "We'll protect her. Next time they won't be able to get near her."

_I promise to protect her. I promise._

We all walk to different directions heading to our last class of the day.  
  


**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

_Should I? Or should I not?_

_Suga: "Just fucking ask her you pathetic_ _idot_ _!!"_

I groan slamming my hands harshly down on the keyboard.  
Yoongi: "The others are always around her! When the fuck should I ask her!!"

_Suga: "Ask her before dinner. Get her alone and boom! Spit out the question."_

I ruffle my hair in frustration.  
Yoongi: "What if she says no!?"  
 _Suga: "Who says no to food? Just ask her if she'll like to go to a cafe then an arcade with you. Easy_ _peasy_ _."_

I bite my lip as I lightly play the keys.  
Yoongi: "Why are we doing this?"  
 _Suga: "Because we fucking fell in live with her dip shit!!"_  
I roll my eyes.  
Yoongi: "You fell in love I just have a crush on her."

_Suga: "I'm you you cunt. We're the same person with the same feelings!!"_

I bang my head on the edge of the piano.

_He's right...._

_I promise to make her happy on the date. I fucking promise._


	26. Pills

**~Y/n's POV~**

My eyes widen as I think about the question in my head.

Yoongi scratches the back of his ear as he waits for my answer.

Y/n: "W-What!?"  
Yoongi: "Would you like to go on a date with me? A way to say sorry for everything I did as Suga."

I bite my lip then smile smacking his arm.  
Y/n: "Yes...I'll go on a date with you."  
Yoongi's eyes widen as he smiles his gummy smile.

I laugh pinching his cheeks then make my way to the kitchen.  
I find Jin cooking.

Y/n: "Want some help?"  
Jin: "Yes please! These idiots are forbidden from my kitchen!"  
Tae: "Sorry hyung!" Jin turns around throwing a piece of bread at Tae.

Jin: "Out of my kitchen!" Tae pouts but picks up the bread stuffing it in his mouth as he shuts the door behind him. I chuckle.

Y/n: "What did they do now?"  
Jin: "Tae and Jimin burned the meat and Jungkook dropped a frying pan filled with olive oil which caused Hoseok to slip and Yoongi just stood by the door recording everything!" He sighs setting down his spatula.

I rub his back trying not to laugh.  
Y/n: "They should really stay away from the kitchen. Soo...how are you and Namjoon? Hmm!?" I smirk as Jin's face starts getting red. He hits my hand with the spatula.

I pout rubbing my hand.  
Jin: "We had a date today....and well we learned new things about each other..."  
Y/n: "Anything else interesting happen during the date?"

Jin grins then turns off the stove as the food is done.  
Jin: "We kissed and I've never been happier." I squeal jumping and he laughs but squeals along with me.

Jin: "Cupcake...thanks for the advice. Now enough about me what about you and Hoseok?" He nudges me with his elbow as he arches his eyebrows and smirks.

I hit his arm laughing.  
Y/n: "It was really fun spending the day with him..."  
Jin: "Hmmm...any juicy detail that you have to spill?" I smile feeling my cheeks heat up.

Y/n: "We kissed..." Jin gasps then picks me up and spins around. We laugh crazily as we spin around the kitchen. He puts me down ruffling my hair.

Jin: "I'm happy for you cupcake."

I smile as I watch him serving the food on plates.

_It won't last._

**~5:30pm~**

I hug Hobi before I walk out of the house with Yoongi.  
Y/n: "So where we going?"  
Yoongi: "We gonna get some food." I excitedly clap my hands as he opens the car door for me.

He hops into the driver's seat and starts the car.

Y/n: "Remember what Jin told you."  
Yoongi: "Watch out for drunk idiots, don't crash my car, protect cupcake at all costs, both most be in perfect condition, be back at 10. Yes he told me two times."

We burst out laughing as we remember Jin's outburst.  
Yoongi: "I wonder everyday how I can I deal with him?"  
Y/n: "You worry about him they're all like your brothers."

Yoongi smiles as he drives down streets. He parks at a cafe.  
I gasp as I see the name of the cafe.

**_Coffee Paws_ **

I squeal kicking my legs in excitement. Yoongi chuckles as he gets out of the car. I open the door and literally run to the entrance of the cafe.

Yoongi: "Y/n! Wait up!"  
I open the doors and clap my hands as I squeal louder. Yoongi comes up behind me grinning ear from ear.

Yoongi: "You like it?"  
Y/n: "I love it!! Kitties!!" I sit down on the floor as cats make their way to me. They purr as they rub their heads on my legs.

Yoongi pats my head taking a seat on a chair next to us. He grabs the menu on the table.

Yoongi: "I'm gonna get the chocolate fudge mountain cake topped with vanilla ice cream." The waiter writes it down and walks off.

Y/n: "I didn't order?"  
Yoongi: "That order is for you."  
Y/n: "YAY! Wait what about you?"  
Yoongi: "I'm not really a fan of sweet stuff."

I squint my eyes at him.  
Y/n: "Your gum smile is cute and sweet and your other personality is literally named Suga!" Yoongi picks up a cat and pets it.

Yoongi: "Doesn't mean I like sweets." I hug three cats and let them lick my face.

I giggle as they meow wanting food. Yoongi hands me cat food that was on the table.

I feed the cats.  
Y/n: "I have a question."  
Yoongi: "Shoot."  
Y/n: "Why did you ask me for a date and how did you find out about your other personality?" Yoongi flicks my forehead.

Yoongi: "That's two questions idiot." The waiter comes back with the cake and I take a seat across Yoongi digging into the cake.

Yoongi: "I wanted to apologize for Suga's behavior and wanted you to get to know the real me. I found out about Suga when I started high school. I had just met Joon, Hope and Jin at that time. We were hanging out at the park when I passed out after falling off a tree hitting my head. When I woke up I was at the hospital but felt weird. Everything felt wrong...I didn't feel as happy. I started to think negatively as time passed. I started hearing a voice in my head telling me to do bad things. It slowly took control of me. I fell into a severe depression when my older brother was sent to jail for killing his girlfriend. Then the voice yelled at me to cut my wrists. I did and woke up at the hospital but I wasn't me anymore. Suga had taken control Suga was the voice I heard all along. Since then Suga and I traded places from time to time...but he controlled me most of the time. I only controlled myself once a week. This is actually the longest I've had control of myself. I take pills for my depression and split personality but they don't really work.....sorry for making the mood sad."

I grab hold of his hand and rub my thumb comforting him.  
Y/n: "Wanna know a secret...well secrets?" Yoongi stares at me confused before nodding.

I lean forward and motion for him to do the same. He leans forward our noses touching.

Y/n: "I have been depressed since I was 10 years old and have heard a voice since I was 8 or 6 years old. It goes away whenever you guys are with me." Yoongi stares at me in shock. I faintly smile.

Yoongi: "W-Why?"  
I sadly smile and play with the crumbs of the once beautiful chocolate fudge cake.

Y/n: "A horrible traumatizing events caused this..."  
I set down my spoon bitting my lip. Yoongi abruptly stands up throwing money on the table and pulls me by my hand out to the car.

Y/n: "Where are we going?"  
Yoongi: "We're gonna go have fun and forget about our dark past."

We get in the car and he drives off. After a long moment we arrive at an arcade.

He gets out quickly pulling me along with him. 

We play all the games but mostly spend our time shooting basketballs.

At the end we sit outside at the sidewalk. We stare up at the sky. I smile seeing the stars shine.

I point at the brightest one.  
Y/n: "That one is my mom."  
Yoongi smiles rubbing my back.  
Yoongi: "She's beautiful."

_I'll see her soon._

_ Real soon. You'll join her once they leave you. _

Y/n: "They'll never leave."  
Yoongi: "I promise we won't ever leave." My eyes widen as I notice that I said the last part out loud.

He stands up holding out his hand out. I take it and he pulls me up. I trip over my foot causing me to bump into his chest.

We stare at each others eyes. I blink then gasp when I feel soft lips land on mine. My heart beats rapidly and my palms get sweaty.   
I kiss him back but softly push him away.  
Y/n: "I-I-I-"  
Yoongi: "We can talk about this some other time. Can I kiss you again?" I gulp feeling confused.

_My heart and mind say yes but what about_ _Hobi_ _?_

_ Foolish bitch you fell for both. _

_What?_

_ You love them both. _

I shake my head and Yoongi pouts then flinches and frowns.

Yoongi: "Shit! Ugh not now!"  
Y/n: "Yoongi what's wrong?"  
Yoongi: "I didn't take my pills..Suga..is coming. UGH!!" Yoongi falls on his knees gripping his head.

I kneel in front of him putting my hands over his.  
Y/n: "What do I do!?"  
Yoongi: "Get in the car and drive home. UGH! I don't know what Suga will do once he takes control. Go! I don't want to hurt you!"

His eyes roll back as he falls limp into my arms. I panic and shake him.

Y/n: "Yoongi! Wake up! Yoongi don't let him control you!" I take out my phone and call someone.  
  
  


Jungkook: "Jagi? What's wrong? "  
Y/n: "Yoongi fainted he told me to go away since Suga is coming!"  
Jungkook: "Y/n grab the keys and get in the car. Lock the doors once your inside. Don't let Suga in and don't get out."  
Y/n: "I don't want to leave Yoongi alone on the ground!"  
Jungkook: "Y/n! Get in the car! Tell me where you are and we'll come get you guys."

I tell him the address and I hear them all talking at once as they run around.

Jin: "CUPCAKE! Please get in the car now!"  
I check Yoongi's pockets and take out the keys.  
I lay Yoongi down as I stand up. He stirs slowly blinking.

Y/n: "YOONGI! Guys he's waking up!"  
Jungkook: "GET IN THE CAR NOW!!!"  
Jin: "GO GO GO GET IN THE CAR!!"  
Tae: "WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"  
Yoongi lazily looks at me then smirks.

Y/n: "Y-Yoongi?" He licks his lips and grabs my ankle harshly. I gasp.

Yoongi: "Sorry he's not in control right now." My eyes widen.

Y/n: "S-Suga?"  
Suga: "Bingo! Sweet cake."

He tightens his grip on my ankle and I cry out.  
Jungkook: "GET IB THE CAR! KICK HIM"  
Jin: "ITS NOT YOONGI!!"

I kick Suga on his stomach and he groans loosening his grip on my ankle. I turn around dropping my phone and run to the car. I unlock it getting in the driver's seat. I lock all the doors.

I scream when Suga bangs on the window. I stare at him shaking feeling scared. He smirks.

Suga: "Sweet cakes...let's have fun."

My eyes widen as he picks up a rock bringing it down on the window. I cover my head and scream as the window cracks. He hits it again. I scream louder as the window shatters.

Suga: "Good thing Yoongi didn't take his pills." He grabs my arm but I punch him. He falls backwards.

I back away and go to the back seats. I hear wheels screech outside on the street.  
  


_ Your dead meat. Let the darkness in. _

My wall protecting my heart cracks. I gasp as the darkness fills my mind.

I gasp for breath as I slowly lose conscious.

I hear familiar voices in the distance but the darkness takes a tight grip on me and drags me down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Worthless slut. Give up. _   
  
  



	27. What Are We!?

**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

Jin slams on the breaks and runs out of the car. We quickly follow behind him.

Jin: "SUGA GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!!"  
We see Yoongi well Suga turn to face us smirking.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to us.  
Suga: "Pfff...you guys are such pathetic creatures. I won't do anything to her...yet."  
Jimin: "YOU FUCKING BROKE THE WINDOW!!" Suga scoffs shoving Jimin out of the way. Hobi grabs his arm.

Hobi: "Suga don't do anything stupid. Your staying with us till Yoongi comes into control."  
Taehyung grabs Suga's other arm. Suga sighs.

Suga: "Fine...I'll stay and be a goody two shoes."  
Jin heads to his car and I follow right behind him.

Jungkook: "Open your mouth and take them."  
Suga: "Fuck off bitch!"  
Kook: "Fine I'll force them down your throat." I hear them struggle but then hear Suga gag.

_Guess Jungkook really did force the pills down his throat._

Jin unlocks the car door avoiding the pieces of glass hanging off the edges.  
Joon: "Jin careful with the glass."

Jin: "I know...Cupcake?"  
We see her curled up at the backseat not moving. I stop breathing for a second feeling my heart drop.

Joon: "Y/n?"  
Jin crawls over to her and slightly shakes her.  
Jin: "Cupcake we're here...wake up...cupcake?"

Jin's eyes start getting teary but Y/n shifts slowly opening her eyes.

Y/n: "I w-want to go home.."  
Jin sighs in relief pulling Y/n into a hug.  
Jin: "We'll go home cupcake."

I faintly smile then turn around seeing the others scolding Suga.  
Joon: "Let's go home! Suga we'll deal with you later."

Tae and Hobi drag Suga along with them towards my car followed by Jungkook and Jimin.

I get inside Jin's car and start the engine once I find the keys. I look at the backseats and see Jin hugging a sleeping Y/n.

I start driving home.

Joon: "How's she doing?"  
Jin: "She's calmed down now...she told me to wake her up once we get home so she can talk with Suga."  
I nob patting the passengers seat.

Joon: "Get over here the drive will be a long one."

It took us ten minutes to arrive with Y/n since Jin drove at the fastest speed but in reality the drive from the arcade to our house takes 30 minutes at regular speed.

Jin crawls to the passengers seat and buckles on his seatbelt.  
Jin sighs brushing his hair as he buries his head into his hands.

I rub his back.  
Joon: "I know you dislike Suga whenever he comes but you have to deal with it...it's part of Yoongi."  
Jin: "Deal with it!? Those are really some comforting words Namjoon!" I flinch as Jin snaps at me. Jin sighs as he saw me flinch. He rub his face taking deep breaths.

Jin: "Sorry for snapping at you...its just that everything was calm and happy but Suga just had to ruin it! I know its part of Yoongi. I understand but sometimes Suga just gets on my nerves."  
Joon: "You got along with him a bit at the beginning...what happen?"

Jin grabs my hand and leans on my shoulder.  
Jin: "I never told you this....don't get mad okay." I nob squeezing his hand.  
Jin: "On our last of school as 10th graders....Yoongi came over to my house. It was all calm we were playing games but then Suga started taking control....remember that year was when Suga started whoring around...well when Suga took over Yoongi he punched me....multiple times."

I tense up starting to get angry.  
Joon: "Where!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"  
Jin: "You were busy working on your project...I didn't want to worry you about me."  
Joon: "Jin! You should have called!"  
Jin: "I know.....my stomach."  
Joon: "W-What?"  
Jin: "He punched my stomach...but Suga apologized after a week."

I park the car next to the curb and face a confused Jin.  
Jin: "Why did you s-?" I place my hands on his cheeks and put our foreheads against each other. I stare into his eyes as a memory from that year comes to mind.

~ **Flashback 10th Grade~**

**I tiredly make my way to the guys locker room. I change into my gym clothes. I groan as I rub my eyes trying to make the tiredness go away. I spot Jin at his locker and I smile making my way towards him.**   
**Joon: "** **Hyung** **!" Jin jumps turning around as he faces me. I chuckle but stop as I see bruises on his stomach.**   
**Jin's eyes widen and he quickly puts on his shirt.**   
**Joon: "H-How did..? Who did it!?" Jin shakes his head walking away.**   
**Jin: "I'll you later."**   
**Joon: "I'll remember."**

**~End of Flashback~**

_I didn't remember. I didn't ask him again!?_

Joon: "Jinnie...you should have told me." Jin looks down but I make him look up.

I look at his lips and lean in. I kiss him softly as he slowly kisses me back. I lick his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as I run my hands in his hair. I slightly pull his hair and he gasps opening his mouth. I take the chance and slip my tongue in his mouth. I smile into the kiss as Jin wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer. I try pulling him into my lap but the seatbelt stops me. I bite his lip and he whimpers. Then shives me away.

I stare at him in shock.  
Joon: "Jin?"  
Jin: "What are we!?" I look over at Y/n making sure she's still asleep.  
Joon: "What do you mean?"  
Jin: "What are we Namjoon!?  
Jin crosses his arms and glares at me.

Joon: "Friends I guess?"  
Jin scoffs leaning against his window.  
Jin: "Hurry up home the others most be worried."  
Joon: "Jinnie tell me what's wrong?"  
Jin: "Start the fucking car Kim Namjoon!"

I flinch starting the car and driving the last few blocks to our house. I park in the driveway behind my car.

Jin unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to the backseats picking up Y/n. He gets out of the car and slams the door with his hip.

He walks inside the house bot sparing a glance back.  
I get out making my way to the door.

_What did he mean by what are we? We're friends right?_

I walk into the house seeing Suga and Y/n talking at the couch. Tae walks out of the kitchen making his way upstairs.

Tae: "Whatever you said to him fix it. He's in the kitchen."

I gulp walking into the kitchen softly shutting the door behind me. I see Jin drinking a bottle of whiskey. My eyes widen as he takes a huge sip.

I snatch it out of his hands.  
Joon: "Jin hyung!"  
Jin tearfully looks at me.  
Jin: "Friends! Friends you guess!? God Namjoon for having a 148 iq your really dumb sometimes!"

Jin tries grabbing the bottle but I empty it out at the sink. Jin claws at my back cursing as the bottle becomes empty.

I grab hold of his shoulders making him face me.  
Joon: "What's wrong?"

Jin: "I fucking asked you what are we but you dumb fuck said friends I guess! Really Namjoon really!? Friends! Do friends kiss and have a date? Do friends confess their feelings to each other!? Do friends make out!? I'm a fucking friend! I git friend zone before I even came out to the others! Fuck off Namjoon! I admit being sexually confuse is annoying but I have come to terms that I'm bisexual and in l-"

I shove him against the counter and passionately kiss him. Jin kisses back without hesitation. I pick him up and sit him down on the counter. I trail kisses down his neck biting and sucking a few times earning a few moans from Jin. I grin as I come back to his lips and kiss him sweetly.

I pull away rubbing my hands up and down his thighs. I smile at him.

Joon: "I'm sorry for being an idiot bot knowing what you meant...I wasn't sure if you were ready to have a relationship with me since you just found out about yourself."  
Jin smiles running his hands up and down my shoulders tenderly.

Jin: "I understand you...I'm sorry for snapping at you again."  
We sit there staring at each other in silence. I keep rubbing my hands on his thighs as his legs are loosely wrapped around my waist.

I stare at his eyes, nose, lips, everything. Feeling my heart pick up and beat really loudly as I see Jin sitting right in front of me with pink swollen lips after our kiss.

I smile rubbing our noses together.  
Joon: "I know what we are...if your okay with it." Jin blinks confessedly staring at me as my grin grows wider.

Joon: "Jinnie do want to be my boyfriend?" Jin's eyes widen and I panic thinking he'll get mad.

Joon: "You don't have to answer right now you can answer later tonight or tomorrow or even next week or nex-" Jin chuckles suddenly pulling me into a kiss.

He pulls away before I can even respond to the kiss.  
Jin: "I accept! Joonie." Jin pecks my cheek as he jumps off the counter wrapping his arms around my neck. He smiles.

Jin: "I'm going to bed...boyfriend." Jin pecks my lips before giggling as he walks out of the kitchen.

I foolishly grin.

_He's my boyfriend!!_

Suga: "Congratulations...I had a feeling in my gut."

**~Y/n's POV~**   
**~Conversation with Suga~**

I take a seat on the couch as Jin walks into the kitchen followed by Tae. Jimin and Kookie head upstairs after hugging me.

Kook: "Jagi sleep well." He walks upstairs after Jimin. Hobi pecks my cheek before ruffling my hair.

Hobi: "Scream if you need help. I'll wait for you at the top of the stairs." I nob as he heads upstairs.

Suga takes a seat next to me.  
Suga: "I never say this to anyone but your special sooo...I'm sorry for what I did back there." I wave my hand shaking my head before faintly smiling.

Y/n: "Forgiven...I know you can't control your actions and I understand...but Suga why do you control Yoongi so often?"  
Suga shrugs leaning against the couch staring me. His eyes dull but a little glint of light shines every few seconds.

Suga: "I truly don't know....its normal to control Yoongi since he gives up so easily. Plus I have fun controlling him."

Y/n: "Can you let Yoongi control himself right now?" Suga shakes his head and leans closer to me.

I frown pushing him away.  
Suga: "Sweet cake...what are we? We kissed just a few moments ago...well it was Yoongi but still. Doesn't it mean that were dating?"

Suga smirks but I stand up slightly blushing as I shake my head.

Y/n: "I kissed Yoongi not you....Suga it might seem as if we all hate but we really worry about you. Your a part of Yoongi so your technically a part of the friendship. You've been with them longer than me. You know how they feel and what they think. You should stop worrying them. They care about you and you should show them how much you truly care about them." I start heading upstairs but stop at hearing his words.

Suga: "Will that win your heart?" I shrug.  
Y/n: "I don't know...night Suga."  
Suga: "Night Y/n."

I go up the stairs and see Hobi at the top leaning against the wall. He gets up smiling once he spots me.

Hobi: "Did you two hurt each other!?, I chuckle shaking my head.  
Y/n: "We just talked...let's go and rest Hobi its been a long day."

Hobi takes my hand as we make our way to my bedroom. I go to the closet making sure Hobi is looking away and quickly change into pj's.

We lay down facing each other.  
Y/n: "Did you eavesdrop in our conversation?" Hobi bites his lips and nobs.

Hobi: "I want to be with you and want you as mine but.....I want to give you time to think and I also want you to give Suga and Yoongi a chance."

My eyes widen as I hear the last sentence.  
Y/n: "You wanna what!?"  
Hobi: "I want you to give Suga and Yoongi a chance. I'll also be trying to win your heart baby girl. I want you to tell me what you want when your ready....I'll support your decision no matter what you choose."

I grin and cuddle into his chest.

We slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms.

I close my eyes slightly shaking as the darkness crawls out making its way to my mind.

_Lies. All lies. They will leave you. He will haye you. They'll all hate you. Give up._

I tightly close my eyes as I tighten my grip on Hobi.

_Please leave me alon!_

_Useless slut. Let the darkness in._

I quietly gasp as I fall into the darkness once again.

_Give in._

**Loved the mixtape** **soo** **much!!!**


	28. Secret Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I went to the carnival with my friends and it was really fun but right after I felt sick. No more carnivals for me😂. Once I got home my mom and sister gave me my late birthday presents that had just arrived. Two BT21 pillows!!!

~ **Namjoon's** **POV~**  
 **~A Month Later~**

I walk into the kitchen an freeze as I take in the scene.

Kitchen utensils all over the floor. Jin giving a deadly glare to Suga while holding a knife. Suga smirks as he sees me walk in.

Joon: "What did you do now."  
Suga: "I just told him to stop being a little pussy bitch and grow a pair of balls. He's gotta tell the others about his bisexuality. You should also take my advice before the others find out in a horrible way."

Suga walks out and Jin throws the knife into the sink groaning as he pulls his hair in frustration.

Joon: "Ignore him." I rub his shoulders as he frowns.  
Jin: "Ignore him! Impossible! Suga has been controlling Yoongi for a whole month! The pills aren't helping him...I want Yoongi back. Jungkook has been getting in trouble at school for beating up people. Jimin and Tae have been hanging out with IU and Momo at school. Y/n seems happy but has been avoiding us during lunch. She doesn't talk to me about her problems. Then Suga keeps bringing up my sexuality! UGH!!"

I pull him into a hug.  
Joon: "They all have their reasons for doing what they do...okay. Hobi is with Y/n 24/7, IU and Momo haven't caused any problems, Jisoo and the two girls have been hanging out with Y/n more. Everything will be fine."

Jin hugs me back burying his head in my neck.  
Jin: "I'm just worried.....Namjoon."   
Joon: "Hmm?"  
Jin: "We should tell the others about....us." I tense up as I hear his words. Jin sighs pulling away.   
Jin: "Forget what I said...I'm going to bed."

Joon: "Its 12:30 pm Jin?"  
Jin: "I'm going to bed!" Jin storms off. I groan and bang my head against the counter.

Jimin: "Hyung...you should talk to him." I look up seeing Jimin leaning on the door.

Joon: "How much did you hear?"  
Jimin: "Enough to tell you that your being stupid for not telling the others about your relationship with Jin. Also Tae and I are making sure IU and Momo stay away from Y/n that's why we had been hanging out with them. Kookie is helping us too."  
Joon: "By beating up people who haven't done any harm to Y/n yet!?"

Jimin chuckles.  
Jimin: "You sound like Jin hyung. Hyung we know what we're doing so worry about yourself and Jin." I nob. I pat his shoulder as I walk out of the kitchen making my way upstairs.  
Joon: "I trust you."

**~Jin's POV~**

I ruffle my hair as I throw myself on the bed.

_Why is everything going wrong? It all feels tense as if something is coming soon._

I hug my pillow as I stare at the ceiling thinking about the past month. I sigh trying to relax.

 _Cupcake you can trust me. Suga let Yoongi come back. Jimin..._ _Tae_ _...JK please behave. Namjoon..._ _Joonie_ _...do you even love me?_ I roll my eyes. _I haven't told him the 143 word even if I want to...I can't...I know he'll ignore it._

I hear my bedroom door open and feet shuffle near my bed. _Namjoon._ He sits on the edge of the bed.

Joon: "I'm sorry...I'm just not ready to tell them."  
 _You've said that for a whole month._  
Jin: "Are we secret lovers then?" I roll my eyes. Namjoon chuckles.  
Joon: "Yes! I promise we'll them when we're ready."

_He didn't get my sarcasm....I'm ready but you make me doubt our relationship Namjoon._

Jin: "Good...now let me sleep."

~ **Taehyung's** **POV~**

I scroll through my contacts in search of Kookie. I dial his number. I lay down at my bed seeing Jimin walk in holding up his phone showing me texts.

I read them as my phone tries to contact Kook.

_Jimin' Phone:_

_MoMoMo_ _:_

_Jiminie_ _! I'm gonna have a party at my house tonight. You better come or else! Love you_ _oppa_ _!!💕💕😘😍_   
  


I roll my eyes.  
Tae: "Tell her no....let's just be with honey bear 24/7 like Hope hyung." I get send to voicemail. I frown. Leaving a message.

Tae: "Be home by an hour I don't want Jin hyung to be worry sick about you. We've worried him enough. Also honey bear hasn't been herself today."

I throw my phone behind me. Jimin flinches as it lands on the floor with a loud thud.   
Jimin: "He'll be home soon...Tae...we shouldn't have been doing this." I pull Jimin down next to me as I hug him tightly.

Tae: "We're stopping and will tell the others. They'll understand."  
Jimin falls asleep in my arms as I hum.

I stare at the wall behind him.

**~Flashback~**   
**~A Month Ago~**

**After Kook beat up** **Joongy** **? I forgot his name. Oh well who cares. I roll my eyes as Momo and IU walk up to us.**

**Momo: "Hang out with us from now on and we'll leave your precious Y/n alone." Jungkook scoffs.**   
**Kook: "Lies. I'm leaving bye!" He walks off leaving me and Jimin with them.**   
**Jimin: Will you really leave her alone?"**   
**IU: "YES! On two conditions. 1. Hag out with us whenever we ask."**   
**Momo: "2. Follow our orders. First order for today is...take a video of Mr. Yang having a "study session" with his favorite student."**   
**Tae** **: "What!?"**   
**IU: "Do it or we'll send a few guys to hurt Y/n." I curl up my hand into a fist but Jimin furiously nobs. Momo claps her hands.**

_**That was the day we got private information about everyone from school so they can blackmail them. The day Jungkook started beating up every guy IU send to hurt Y/n.** _

**~End of Flashback~**

I sigh. _How can we explain it to the our_ _hyung's_ _and_ _noona_ _?_

**~** **Suga's** **POV~**

I walk into Y/n's room finding her emptily staring at the ceiling. _No Hoseok in sight. Jackpot!_ I lay down on top of her and she tenses up as she comes back from wherever her mind was at.

Y/n: "Suga get off now!" I smirk.  
Suga: "That wasn't what you told me yesterday."

~ **Flashback~**

**I slam Y/n against the wall as I aggressively kiss her and she instantly responds back. The temperature in the room starts getting hot as I put my hand under her shirt. I massage her breast earning a moan from her. I smile but she gasps fear flashing through her eyes and shoves me away.**   
**Y/n: "I love Hoseok! Not you!" I smirk.**   
**Suga: "I know you love me too. Don't deny it." She slaps my hand away as she runs out of the room.**

**~End of Flashback~**

Suga: "I know Hope doesn't mind if I kiss you. How about you give me a chance hmmm. You gave Yoongi a chance the last time he was in control. Be my girlfriend. It'll be a secret. If you fall for me then our secret love won't be a secret anymore."

Y/n blankly stares at me as she answers.  
Y/n: "Sure..now get off me." I crawl off her and confusedly stare at her. _She hasn't been herself lately?_

I open my mouth to ask but get interrupted as Hope barges inside with a bowl of popcorn and various snacks. His smile flatters a bit as his gaze lands on me but he immediately grins jumping on the bed next to Y/n.

Hobi: "Baby girl I brought the snacks for our marathon!"

I walk out of the room shutting the door behind me. I sigh. _Yoongi you there?_ Silence.  
 _You can control yourself now. I think you'll do a better job at winning her heart. I'm close to winning it but I think it should be you who wins it first._

I make my way to my room gripping my head as I hear a high pitch siren inside my head making it hurt. I groan sliding down to the floor in the middle of the hallway. My vision becomes blurry.

Kook: "Hyung? Hyung!" I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as I black out after hearing Jungkook calling me.

**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I shut the door behind me as I take a look around the empty living room. I frown going into the kitchen feeling more confuse as I take in the mess its in. _What happen?_ I go upstairs seeing Suga on his knees holding his head in the middle of the hallway.

Kook: "Hyung? Hyung!" I run to him as he passes out. I pick him up and quickly go into his room laying him down on the bed.  
 _Looks like Yoongi is coming back. Good because what I'm about to tell the others will shock them. They'll know the reason to why I beat up the guys from school._

I cover Suga up with the blanket. I stay there waiting for him to wake up. _Hyung_ _I did it to protect Y/n. My_ _jagi_ _._

**~Y/n's POV~**

I laugh along with Hobi but in the back of my mind the voice whispers.

_ Die die die. They don't care. Suga is just like your father. History will repeat itself. They're  _ _ using _ _ you. Your just a toy. A pathetic fat  _ _ sluty _ _ toy. Kill. Yourself. _

This whole month the voice has been nagging at me. It'll disappear for a few minutes but it seems Suga made it worse. Everytime Suga kisses me my f-fa- HE comes into my mind. HE takes the place of Suga making me feel scare and weak. Making the darkness churn in my soul stabbing at the gaps of the cracked wall protecting my heart. Making the voice deadly.

_Give up before they hurt you. I know best. They hate you no one loves you._

My phone vibrates I check it as Hobi stuffs his mouth with popcorn.   
  


_Rose 🌹:_

_Wanna have girls night out tonight?_ _Pleaseeee_ _!_

I smile at the text but it soon flatters.

_ They're fake. They only hang out with you for entertainment. They think your a greasy pig. Your mother would be disappointed _ _._

I wince as I hear the voice.

_Why won't it leave!?_

Hobi notices my quietness and pulls me into a hug as we watch the vampire diaries marathon.

The voice and darkness fade away.

_________________

Was it good?   
Might post tomorrow again.  
ITS SPRING BREAK!!!


	29. They Must Not Know

~ **Y/n's POV~**

I pecks Hobi's cheek as I walked out the door. He smiles giving me a thumbs up.

Hobi: "Have fun!!"  
Jin: "Call us if you need anything cupcake!!" I chuckle as I shut the door behind me.

Lisa: "HOP IN!!"  
Jisoo: "We gonna get drunk!"  
Rose: "On CARNIVAL RIDES!!" We burst out laughing as I get in the backseat with Rose.

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I groan lazily opening my eyes.  
Kook: "Suga?" I faintly smile.  
Yoongi: "Nope its me." Jungkook claps his hands before hugging me. I stare in shock as he pulls back standing me up.

Kook: "Glad your back hyung! Now let's go downstairs!" He drags me to the living room. Everyone sitting down except for Jimin and Tae who are pacing in front of them.

Kook: "Sit." He plops me down next to Jin who groans.   
Jin: "Suga go away."  
Yoongi: "Glad you recognize me hyung."  
Jin: "YOONGI!!" They all gasp and tackle me into a hug. Jungkook happily clap his hands.

We laugh as we pull away from the hug and sit back down.   
Jimin: "Its great to have you back Yoongi. Um..Tae care to explain it to them." Jimin bites his lip as Tae nobs and blankly stares at us.

Tae: "You have been wondering why we have been with IU and Momo and why Kookie beats people up."  
Jin: "Why do you do it!?" I pull Jin back down as he tries standing up to snap at the maknea line.

Joon: "Hear them out Jin." Jin sighs nodding so I let go of his arm.  
Tae: "Momo and IU threatened us. If we didn't hang put with them they would have hurt Y/n."  
Kook: "IU kept going behind our backs and send people to hurt Y/n but I was able to stop them."  
Joon: "By beating them up!?"  
Kook: "It was the only choice."

I nob getting up.  
Yoongi: "Next time tell us first."  
Hobi silently watches us as sighs.  
Hobi: "We could have help."  
Jimin: "We wanted to protect you guys too. You all know how crazy both of them are."

Jin gets up pulling all three of them into a hug.  
Jin: "I understand why you did it." Jungkook pulls out of the hug and gulps.

Kook: "It gets worse.....we did favors for them well we followed their orders. They made us get information about everyone from school to black mail them."  
Joon: "What kind of information?"

We stare at them as they nervously shuffle their feet.  
Tae: "Personal information."  
Jimin: "T-Teachers having sex with students...doing drugs, making deals with teacher to get good grades."  
Kook: "One sells drugs, some rob money from stores."  
Tae: "We take pictures or videos then give them to Momo."

Jin plops down on the couch burying his head on his hands.  
Joon: "Stop. Walk away from them. We can avoid them. All seven of us can protect Y/n without having to help IU and Momo."

Jimin: "We already stopped helping them...today. Momo invited us to her party but I told her no and to stay away from us."  
Tae: "We have to keep an eye on honey bear 24/7."

Yoongi: "We'll take turns at school."  
_Suga: "You little bitch better keep her safe!"_ I ignore him as I look around the room.  
Yoongi: "Where is she?"  
Hobi: "Went out with the girls."

A phone starts ringing and we all jump laughing as we calm down.  
Tae: "Never thought I'll be afraid of a ringtone." I chuckle as Jin picks up the call.

Jin: "Hello?...Oh Rose! Hi! Why are y-.......WHAT! We're on our way just keep searching!!" We stare at Jin confused as he grabs his car keys.

Jin: "The girls lost cupcake at the carnival." My eyes widen as we all run to the car.

**~Y/n's POV~**

I gasp for breath getting shoved by strangers as they walk by going on rides. My vision gets blurring as I feel my chest tighten up and my stomach feels queasy.

Y/n: "R-Rose....Lisa? Jisoo" I faintly call out their names as I flinch at the bright lights of the carnival.

I try calming myself down as I feel my heart bang against my chest. I bump into someone but I keep walking gasping for air as the noise of the carnival start mixing with the voice.

Stranger: "HEY AT LEAST APOLOGIZE!!" I faintly hear the person shouting at me as I aimlessly walk trying to find the girls.

Stranger: "BI-DON'T IGNORE ME!! HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I feel someone pulling me back harshly. I gasp as I look up seeing my father. I shake in fear as my heart drops. Tears start running down my cheeks as I stare at him.

Stranger: "Apologize!" My fathers face fades away and I stare at a stranger who glares down at me. I open my mouth but my fathers face appears again.

Y/n: "Nonononono! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I shove him running away.

_ Oooh _ _ he's behind you. Run run run as fast you can. He will catch you. _

My father flashes through my head filling my mind as I run out of the carnival and into the dark streets.

_ Your alone. Hoseok hates you. Yoongi is using you. Jin wants to get rid of you. Namjoon is jealous of you. Pfft who am I kidding. No one will be jealous of a fucking pig. A prostitute. _

I fall on my knees crying my eyes out. I hit my head against the wall of a building.

Y/n: "Shut up shutup!"  
_Look a bridge. Go jump. Join the darkness. No one will care. No one will notice if your gone. Oh pumpkin. Go jump._

I faint into the darkness.

~ **Flashback~**

**I quietly shut the front door as I** **tippy** **toe to my room. Mother is at a business trip for a week. I plan on staying away from father as much as possible.**  
**Father: "Pumpkin come to papa!" I scream as father throws me on the couch ripping off my skirt. I try pushing him away but he punches me in the face. I burst into tears as father slams into me. I cry out in pain as I claw his back begging for him to stop.**  
**Y/n: "Stop! Please stop!" He slaps me as he roughly** **thrusts** **inside me. I choke in my tears gasping for breath as the pain intensifies inside me. I cringe at hearing my fathers grunts and the slapping sound as he rapes me.**

**~Flashback~**

**Y/n: "Mom it's about d-dad." My mom rubs my arm as I start crying.**  
**Mother: "What's wrong sweetie?" I gasp.**  
**Y/n: "Dad rapes me. He has been raping for years. His friends rape me. He prostitutes me to strangers." My mothers eyes widen. I pull up my sleeve showing her the bruise of when father tightly hold me down as two guys raped me last night. My mother gasps tears running down her cheeks.**  
**Y/n: "H-Help me mommy." My mother pulls me into a hug. She pulls me up and we quickly walk. She dials my father.**  
**Mom: "Honey me and Y/n ate gonna stay at a friends house for tonight....yes....love you too." My stops at our front door. She opens the door and walks in.**  
**Mother: "Sweetie pack what's necessary. Quick before he comes back." I blink but run up the stairs pulling out suitcases and shoving my clothes inside them. I go into my parents room packing mothers stuff. I run downstairs setting down the suitcases as mother hangs up on whoever she's calling then throws the phone across the room. I jump as it makes impact shattering to pieces.**  
**Mother: "We have a plane to catch. I'll wait in the car. Hurry sweetie we'll go far away from him. He won't ever hurt you again."**

**~End of Flashbacks~**

I blankly stare at the wall as I wipe my tears off and stand up.  
_The voice is right. Its always right._

_Jump. End it. Pathetic bitch. Worthless. No one cares about you. Jump._

_No not yet._

I walk down the sidewalk getting farther away from the bridge as I make my way back to the carnival once again. I ignore the voice at it yells at me.

I pull out my phone calling Rose.

Rose: "OMG WHERE ARE YOU!? The gu-!"  
Jin: "CUPCAKE STAY WHERE YOU ARE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!!" I walk through the crowd laughing as I see them all staring at the phone. I hang up walking up to them.

Jin: "CUPCAKE! She hung up what if something happen!?" I slap his shoulder laughing. They all jump then sigh in relief at seeing me.  
Rose: "WHERE WERE YOU!!?"   
Hobi: "Y/n!"

They all hug me. I brightly smile as they pull away.  
Y/n: "I was trying to win a bunny at a stand over there. Sorry if I worried you." Lisa sighs patting my head.

Jisoo: "Don't ever leave our sides like that ever again."   
I nob then clap my hands excitedly.  
Y/n: "Since you guys are here let's have some fun!"

I smile more as we make our way to the rides.

_They must not know of my past. They must not know about the voice._  
_I have to act normal._  
_I'm a happy bubbly person._  
_A far ugly useless person. Worthless. I shouldn't be alive._

_ That's right. A worthless bitch. Your mother is disappointed in you. Your father hated you. No one loves you. _

The darkness breaks the wall protecting my heart and slowly creeps closer.

_ Give up. _

_ Let us in. _


	30. Jennie

**~A Week Later~**

Yoongi and Hobi have been taking me out on dates this past week.

_I fell in love with both of them._

Yoongi walks beside me as Hobi holds my hand.  
Hobi: "How about you come with us to the dance studio and I can teach you more dances." Hobi smiles waiting for my answer.  
Joon: "The auditions are starting today too."

Hobi gasps then pinches my cheek.  
Hobi: "You baby girl will audition!"  
Y/n: "No."  
Yoongi: "Give it a try. If you make it which you will then you'll become a trainee."

Jimin: "LIKE US!! Please noona!"  
Kookie walks up to us showing his bunny smile.  
Kook: "Yes! Please! Audition!"  
I sigh.  
Y/n: "Fine."

Jin squeals but stops as he bumps into a girl.  
Jin: "I'm sorry."

The girl turns around grinning.  
??: "Jin! Hobi!" Hobi tenses up next to me as he slowly faces the girl.

Hobi: "J-Jennie?"  
Tae: "Why the fuck are you here!?"  
Jin: "Taehyung! Language!"  
Tae glares at Jennie.  
Jennie taps on Hobi's shoulder who flinches at her touch.

Jennie: "Who is she?" Hobi looks at out intertwine hands quickly pulling his hand away. I stare in shock as he walks away.

Hobi: "No one." Jennie runs after him.  
Jennie: "Hobi wait! Let's talk!"

Yoongi opens his mouth to say something but suddenly walks off. Jin and Namjoon shake their heads. Jin pats my head.

Jin: "Let's go cupcake." They quickly walk off into the school building followed by Jimin.

Tae: "Why did that bitch come back!?" I look up at Tae feeling slightly scared at seeing him angry.

Y/n: "What did she do to Hobi?"  
Tae flinches shaking his head walking off.  
Tae: "Don't worry about it."

_ They left you. He left you for her. _

I rapidly blink as the coldness and darkness swarm in as their warmness goes away.

Kook: "Jagi...don't worry. Come let's go to the roof till class starts." Jungkook takes my hand as we walk into the building and up to the roof.

The warmness comes back pushing the coldness and darkness away.

_Kookie don't leave me alone._

~ **Hoseok's** **POV~**

Jennie stops me from walking any further making me face her.  
Jennie: "Are you still upset about what happen years ago!? Hobi I'm sorry okay! I love you please come back with me." I scoff taking a step away from her.  
Hoseok: "You broke my heart and left. You want me to forgive you like nothing happen!"

Jennie tightly grips my shirt as she suddenly kisses me. My eyes widen freezing in my spot.

I hear a click. I frown confused wondering what that noise was. I shove Jennie away wiping my lips.

Hobi: "Stay the fuck away from me." I run off ignoring her shouts.

Jennie: "WHO IS SHE!? WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HER HAND!!"

I run into the track field and plop down on the bleachers.  
I ruffle my hair as the memory come to mind.

**~Flashback~**

**I run to the art room to take Jennie on a date. I open the door smiling brightly but freeze in my spot at the sight in front of me.**   
**Jennie gasps pushing the guy off her. She quickly buttons up her shirt and pulls up her skirt.**   
**The guy zips up his pants.**   
**Hobi** **: "Wat? What's the m-meaning of this?"**   
**Guy: "We fucked. Who are you?" I blink trying to stop the tears from pouring out.**   
**Jennie: "Hope let me explain." I run out of the room. Jennie catches up to me and I burst into tears.**   
**Hobi** **: "W-Why!?"**   
**Jennie: "I'm sorry! I got bored of you! You wouldn't pay** **attention** **to me! Your very annoying and fake being happy around me!"**   
**Hobi** **: "But I am happy?"**   
**Jennie: "You lack confidence! You fake being happy so that people notice and care about you!"**   
**Hobi** **: "Do you love me?"**   
**Jennie: "No."**   
**My heart shatters to pieces as she walks off. I stand there for a long time.** **Taehyung** **walks down the hallway then runs to me.**   
**Tae** **: "** **Hyung** **what's wrong?" I cry into his shoulders telling him what happen.**

**The next Jennie tapes posters of Lisa,Rose and** **Jisoo** **drinking.**   
**They got suspended for two weeks. I tried talking to Jennie but she'll walk away. The following day she was gone.**

**~End of Flashback~**

I look up as a shadow falls on me covering the sun. Taehyung faintly smiles sitting down next to me.

Hobi: "She wants me back."  
Tae scoffs.  
Tae: "She broke your heart. You moved on."

**~Jin's POV~**

Jimin starts having conversation with Mark. Namjoon quickly pecks my lips after making sure that no ones watching.

I hear a click but ignore it.

Namjoon ruffles Jimin's hair as he runs off to his class. I bite my lip worried about Hobi and Yoongi.

Jimin: "Everything will be fine."

I nob as we walk to our classroom.

_It doesn't feel right._

~ **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I slam Momo against the wall in the janitors closet as I follow Suga's orders.

_Suga: "Fuck her and I won't take control of you. Then spend time with Y/n."_

I do what he says. _As long as he doesn't control me. I'll do what he says so he won't come back._

Momo moans loudly. I hold on to the shelf beside me causing something to drop.

Hearing a click.

I try checking what it is but Momo hungrily kisses me.

~Few moments later~

I walk out of the closet leaving Momo behind. I see Namjoon at the end of the hallway so I jog over to him.

**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I back hug Y/n as we look up at the sky. I lean my chin on her head humming a song.

Kook: "I would tell you what Jennie did to Hobi but I think it should be him who tells you." Y/n nobs sighing.

Y/n: "I miss my mom." I hug her tightly.  
Kook: "I know. Its okay to miss her. I bet she's watching us right now and feeling proud."  
Y/n: "Why would she feel proud?"

I cheekily smirk.  
Kook: "She'll be proud that your with a cool handsome guy." Y/n laughs lightly punching my arm.

I grin pinching her cheeks.  
Kook: "You know its true jagi. After your audition let's go to the movies. Just you and me."  
She giggles playfully slapping my hands away.  
Y/n: "What's the occasion?"  
I gasp then pout.

Kook: "Can't I hang out with my noona." She smiles pinching my cheeks.

I hear a click somewhere behind me but I ignore it. Smiling at Y/n feeling my heart be filled with love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Little did they know that those clicks will cause problems._ **


	31. Drama

**~Jin's POV~**   
**Next Day**

I wake up bright and early feeling excited since cupcake got good comments from the judges at the audition.

I clap my hands as I finish setting the plates on the table. I hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jimin: "FOOD!!" Cupcake smiles as she takes a seat. I grin sitting down next to Namjoon.

Kook: "You'll be a trainee soon noona!" Cupcake shales her head as she giggles.  
Y/n: "I wasn't that good."  
Hobi: "You were awesome!"

We keep talking feeling happy.  
Tae: "Today will be a good day." Namjoon places his hand on my thigh under the table giving it a squeeze. I glare at him but smile happily.

Jin: "It will be Tae. It'll be a great day."

_I hope._   
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

We walk into the school building laughing crazily over Jungkook's and Taehyung's jokes.

I bump into Jin. I stop staring at him confuse.  
Joon: "Why you stop?"

Jin stares ahead with wide eyes. I look at that direction and feel my heart drop.

Tae: "W-What?"  
Kook: "H-Hyungs?"  
Hobi: "W-Wha-t-t?"

We all stare in shock.

Seeing many papers and posters all over the hallway. Students looking at the papers then at us and whisper amongst themselves laughing.

Y/n runs off dropping two papers behind her.

A picture of Hoseok

Kissing Jennie.  
  


And

Yoongi making out with Momo.  
  


Hobi growls as he spots Jennie in the crowd. He runs over to her.

Jungkook runs after Y/n.

Yoongi runs off in search of Momo.

Tae glares at me and Jin shaking his head.  
Tae: "Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have judge you. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Tae runs out the building tears running down his cheeks.

Jimin runs after him.

I slowly stand next to Jin.

I open my mouth but close it as the laughter gets louder. I look at all the students in the hallway who point and laugh. I start to panic. I face Jin.

His eyes teary.

IU: "Faggot!"

I flinch. Jin frowns his face getting red.

Jin: "It'll be okay don't listen to her."

I shake my head feeling hot tears run down my face as I run outside leaving Jin behind.  
  
  


The posters.

Pictures of us.

Hoseok kissing Jennie.

Yoongi making out with Momo.

Jungkook and Y/n hugging like a couple.

Me and Jin.

Me giving Jin a peck on the lips.  
  


I keep running.

Running away from the judgmental stares.

~ **Jungkook's** **POV** ~

I run after Y/n catching as she collapses to the ground crying. I hug her tightly rocking us back and forth.

Kook: "Don't cry. Wait till they explain. Pictures don't lie but I'm sure that they have a reason for doing what they did."

I sing to her as she calms down.  
  


_I'll find out who did this and why._   
_If_ _Hobi_ _and Yoongi_ _hyung_ _hurt you ever again I will hunt them down._   
_Your my precious angel my_ _jagi_ _._   
_I'm sure they had a reason._

Y/n nobs.  
Y/n: "I trust you Kookie."

My eyes widen.  
Kook: "Did I say that aloud?" Y/n weakly smiles.

**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**

I sit down on the sidewalk crying. Jimin sits down next to me rubbing my back.

Tae: "Why didn't they tell us about their relationship!? Do Hobi and Yoongi even care about Y/n!? Who did this!?" Jimin stays silent as I cry my eyes out and rant.

_Wait._

Tae: "Why weren't you shocked at seeing the pictures?" I look over Jimin who gulps.

Jimin: "What do you mean I was shock too." I angrily shake my head.

Tae: "You were shock at the other three photos but not the Namjoon and Jin one." I glare at him. His eyes widen as he nervously fiddles with his fingers.

I scoff shoving him away as I stand up.  
Jimin: "Tae?"  
I walk off but turn to face him as I hear his footsteps behind me.

Tae: "You fucking knew about their relationship and didn't bother to tell me!" Jimin flinches.  
Jimin: "It wasn't my place to tell you about it."  
Tae: "Why!? Don't you trust me!?"

Jimin tries to grab my arm bur I push him away. Jimin frowns glaring at me.

Jimin: "Namjoon didn't want anyone to know yet! It was a secret" I ball up my hands into a fist.  
Tae: "I COULD HAVE KEPT THE SECRET!! AM I NOT TRUSTWORTHY! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I WOULDN'T HAVE JUDGE THEM FOR DATING! HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY OH GUYS I'M GAY AND DATING JIN! THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL US BUT WAITED TILL WE FOUND OUT IN A HORRIBLE WAY! FUCKING PATHETIC!"  
  
  
  
  


A piercing sound rings through the air.

I look down at the ground feeling my cheek throb from the slap.  
Jimin gasps.

Jimin: "I'm sorry! You just wouldn't stop yelling. I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I glare at him and punch him.

He lands on his butt with a yelp. He covers his nose as blood pours out. Tears run down his face and I gasp. My eyes widening as I realize what I did to Jimin.

I crouch down in front of him feeling guilty.  
Tae: "I'm sorry Jimin! I-I-I"  
Jimin: "I deserved it. Take me to the nurse please."

I quickly pick up Jimin and spees walk to the nurses office avoiding the crowded hallways.

**~Jin's POV~**

I stand in the middle of the hallway in more shock after seeing Namjoon run off.

I look around the hallway now empty as class started a minute ago.

I pick up the poster of Namjoon kissing me and rip it it to pieces. Tears roll off my cheeks as I throw the rip pieces on the floor.

I angrily rip off all the pictures off the walls and lockers balling them up or ripping them.

I pick up the ones from the floor stuffing them in my pockets.

I stay in the hallway getting rid of all the pictures.

_He doesn't love me._   
_He's embarrassed about me. He never wanted to come out._

I fall on my knees sobbing.

_Namjoon why did you leave me behind?_

The bell rings for second period. The hallway gets crowded.  
I feel glares direct my way.  
People laughing and kicking me but I keep still looking sown at the floor still on my knees.

Student 1: "Faggot."  
Student 2: "Such pretty face gone to waste."

I silently cry feeling their judgemental looks piercing my back. My chest tightens up as my heart throbs in pain.

_Namjoon I need you._

**~Y/n's POV~**

Kookie and I stay on the ground hugging each other.

His warmness cocooning me but the voice was able to break through the barrier.

_They don't love you. They love those girls. They never cared about you. You were their toy. A replaceable toy. Useless toy. They just threw you away the first chance they got. Jungkook is using you too._

_You don't deserve happiness._   
_Worthless weak little slut._   
_Whore._   
_Weakling._   
_Pathetic._   
_Disappointment._   
  
  


_A fat girl who doesn't deserve anything._   
_Not even life._

_The voice is right. Its always right. I'm pathetic, weak, fat, a whore, a disappointment._

Y/n: "I'm fat." Jungkook frowns hugging me tighter shaking his head.

Kook: "Your beautiful."

_ Ugly _

Kook: "Perfect"

_ Broken. _

Kook: "Your not fat. Your extremely skinny and its worrying me. As I notice how skinny you have become."  
  
  
  
  


_ Lies. All lies. _


	32. Hurt

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I pull Momo by her arm and drag her to the roof. She yelps as I throw her to the ground.

Momo: "Oppa be nicer!" I scoff glaring at her feeling more annoyed.

_Suga: "Punch her! She hurt our sweet cake!"_

I raise up my fist but slowly put it back down.  
Yoongi: "Stay away from us. You hurt us ever again and I'll drag you down."

I walk off slamming the door behind me as I run down the stairs.

_Suga: "Why_ _didn't you_ _fucking hit her!? You imbecile!"_

Yoongi: "Y/n needs us. Our sweet cake needs to know that I love her. That we love her. She needs to know why I kissed Momo. She needs to know the truth."

Suga chuckles.

_Suga: "You have should have said that in the beginning. Get those short legs moving! We got a cake to find....get it? We call her sweet cake so we have to find cake. Eh eh?"_

I roll my eyes.  
Yoongi: "Just shut up."  
I aimlessly run around the hallways searching for Y/n with no luck.

 _Suga: "Call her you dumb fuck!"_ I mentally facepalm myself as I pull out my phone dialing her number.

Y/n: "What do you want."  
Yoongi: "Tell me where you are I want to explain everything."  
Y/n: "With Kookie behind the bleachers."  
Yoongi: "On my way."

I hang up shoving my phone in my back pocket and run all the way to the field seeing the bleachers ahead of me.

I gasp for air as I arrive at my destination.

Jungkook glares at me for a second before letting go of Y/n and walking off standing a few feet away.

I sit down next to her.

Yoongi: "I did kiss Momo." She flinches.  
Yoongi: "But I only did it since Suga promise to not control me."

Y/n: "How can I believe you?"  
Yoongi: "Do you trust me?"  
Y/n: "Yes."  
Yoongi: "Then trust me when I tell you this.....I don't care about Momo. I won't ever hurt you nor betray you with Momo. You trust me so trust me right now." We sit in silence as Y/n slowly nobs her head.

Y/n: "Okay."

Jungkook comes over to us and lays down in front of us.

**~Y/n's POV~**

_Liar. Its all lies._

_Okay._

Y/n: "Okay."

The darkness swirls around inside me. Slowly filling up my heart.

_ All lies. _

**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**

I drag Jennie to an empty classroom slamming her against the wall. She yelps as I intensely glare at her.

Hobi: "You took all those pictures. You planned all of this."  
Jennie smirks running her hands up my chest. She grips my collar shirt.

Jennie: "She doesn't deserve you. Were meant for each other."  
I scoff pulling her hands off me.

Hobi: "Why are you back?"  
Jennie: "I want you."   
Hobi: "Your a slut. Fuck off and leave me and my friends alone."

She pushes me away. I stumble backwards bumping into a desk. I hiss in pain as my hip throbs.

Jennie raises up her hand to slap me. The classroom door opens making me jump and scream.

Lisa: "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"  
Rose: "Hoseok please let us deal with her. We have unfinish business."  
I nob then stare at Jennie straight in the eye.

Hobi: "I don't love you anymore. I moved on to someone better. Don't ever hurt us again."

Jennie tries grabbing my arm but Jisoo holds her back. I shut the door behind me.

Jisoo: "You dared to come back and hurt Y/n. Pfft pathetic."

I hear a sharp piercing slap.

I slightly flinch quickly walking away.

_I need to talk with Y/n._

I pull out my phone about to call but I look out the window and see all four of them behind the bleachers.

I run down the stairs. Out the building and into the field making my way towards them.

Hobi: "JENNIE SET US UP! SHE'S THE ONE WHO KISSED ME BUT I PUSHED HER AWAY QUICKLY!!" I get down on my knees cupping Y/n's cheeks in my hands.

Hobi: "She kissed me I didn't kiss her. I don't care about her anymore."  
Y/n: "What did she do to you in the past."   
Hobi: "She cheated on me. I lobed her but not anymore. I moved on. Baby girl believe me. I will never do anything to hurt you."

She faintly smiles. I hug her caressing her hair. Whispering sweet things in her ear.  
Hobi: "My beautiful ball of sunshine. My breathtaking baby girl."

I pull away from the hug.  
Hobi: "Why are you guys still here?"  
Kook: "I don't think it's a goos idea to go back inside."  
Yoongi: "Let's just stay here and enjoy the fresh air."  
I nob laying down next to them. I pull Y/n down between me and Yoongi as we stare up at the bleachers seeing the sun and sky between the cracks of the bleachers.

We hear footsteps coming towards us. I look up.

Hobi: "JIMIN! What happen!?" Jimin lays down next to me lightly touching his bruised nose.

Tae: "I punched him." Jungkook leans up with his elbows staring at them in shock. (Jungshook😂)

Yoongi: "Why?"  
Taehyung shrugs laying down next to Jimin and cuddles him.  
Tae: "He slapped me and I punched him. We were angry so we snapped at each other."

We stay quiet.

Jungkook sighs.

Kook: "What should we do about Jennie, Momo and IU?"  
Yoongi: "Let's worry about that later for now let's just enjoy this peaceful air."

We all breath in the air.

Tae: "Do you think Jin and Namjoon hyung are okay?"  
Hobi: "I'm sure they'll call us soon to ask where we are."

Jungkook: "So their relationship is the only true thing from the pictures?"  
Jimin: "Yeah but let's not bring it up when they arrive. Let's wait till they tell us themselves."

We slowly drift off to sleep.

**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

I sit down on the floor of the showers in the locker room. I hug my knees feeling guilty for leaving Jin behind.

_I didn't want the others to fins out like this._   
_Are they disappointed in me?_

I silently cry as IU's voice rungs in my head.  
 _IU: "Faggot"_

I flinch as their judgemental looks flash through my eyes.  
My phone vibrates. I slowly pull it out.

_Jinnie_ _👑:_

_Where are you?_

_Dimples:_

_Don't worry about it._

_Dimples:_

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone._

_5min._

_Dimples:_

_Jinnie_ _?_

_Dimples;_

_Baby I'm so sorry._

_Jinnie_ _👑:_

_I think...we shouldn't be together._

I stare at the message slightly shaking as my chest tightens up afraid of Jin's next words.

_Jinnie_ _👑:_

_Your not ready. I thought you_ _were_ _but your not ready. Neither am I. I wasn't ready foe the judgemental and the disappointed looks from everyone at school but I realized that I don't care about it. You do. We should break it off till your ready._

I shake my head typing rapidly feeling my heart throb in pain.

_Dimples:_

_Nonono_ _I'm ready I just freaked out in that moment. Please_ _Jinnie_ _don't break it off._

_I love you._

_Jinnie_ _👑:_

_You don't love me. Its over period._

_Dimples:_

_Jinnie_ _please listen to me. Baby please don't break it off. Its not over._

_Jinnie_ _👑:_

_It's_ _hyung_ _._ _Hyung_ _. Not baby nor_ _Jinnie_ _. Its over Namjoon. Your not ready for this. You don't actually love me._

I break down in tears and call him multiple times but sends me to voicemail till he turns off his phone.

I stand up running out of the locker room and search for Jin.  
Joon: "JIN!!" I open the doors of the theater room expecting to find Jin but its empty.

I slide down the wall till I end up sitting on the floor.

_Jin where are you? Please come back. I'm sorry for running off._   
_I love you. I love you Kim_ _Seaokjin_ _._   
_Where are you?!_

I bury my head on my knees as I hug them. I sob. The ache in my heart growing.  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**

_ Lies lies lies lies. _   
_ Everything will come to an end for you. _   
_ Give up. _   
  



	33. Friend Zone

**~Y/n's POV~**

That day we all went home. Jin nowhere in sight. We tried calling him with no luck.

Namjoon broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Jimin and Tae comforted him and lead him to his room. Yoongi and Hobi went into the kitchen to cook.

Before Namjoon was in his room I faintly smiled at him.  
Y/n: "He'll come back soon.....we'll look for him. Come on Kookie."

-Few Moments Later-

Kookie and I go to every place Jin could be at but don't find him.  
We sit down at a bench at the park far away from home. I rub my temples feeling worried sick about Jin.

Y/n: "He must be somewhere around here. Where haven't we looked?" Kookie rubs my back

Kook: "We've looked in every place he could be. I'm sure he'll call one of us soon or probably even arrive home by tomorrow morning." I shake my head.

Y/n: "Tomorrow's Tuesday.....I don't think Jin would want to go to school....nor home and face Namjoon." Kookie pulls me on his lap and pecks my cheek. My eyes widen as I stare at him in shock.

Kook: "Jagi....he'll be home I promise." He stands up and carries me as he walks.

Y/n: "YAH! Kookie put me down!"  
Kook: "Nope."  
I kick my legs but he throws me over his shoulder.  
Kook: "Let's go to a video game cafe!"  
I sigh nodding at Kookie's idea.  
Y/n: "Can put me down? Oppa." Kookie stops walking and suddenly puts me down grabbing my shoulders.

Kook: "I'm not your oppa. Your my noona so I can't be an oppa."  
He shows his bunny smile before taking hold of my hand and running to the cafe.

We enter the cafe and Kookie sits me down at a computer. He sits next to me.  
Kook: "Ever played Overwatch?" I shake my head.  
 _Father never let me play games._

Kookie teaches me how to play.

Y/n: "HEY YOU BACK STABBER! You killed me!" Kookie laughs evily.  
Kook: "That's the point since were on opposite teams."   
Y/n: "I thought we were on the same team!?"  
Kook: "I changed teams to see your reaction." I gasps smacking his arm.

Kookie chuckles then smirks.  
Kook: "Oooh dead again." He smiles innocently. I pout hearing my stomach growl.

I blush feeling embarrassed. Kookie laughs pinching my cheek.  
Kook: "Let's order some food to go.....its....10:30!" We quickly log out and make our way to the counter. We order food.

As we make our way home Kookie throws his arm over my shoulders kissing my cheek. I arch my eyebrow staring at him.

Y/n: "Your being more touchy than usual why?" He stops walking and turns me to face him.  
  
  
  


Kook: "Jagi...noona. I like you."

_Oh Kookie. I'm sorry._   
  


Y/n: "I don't l-"  
Kook: "I know you don't like me back but I just wanted to put that put there. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
I smile shaking my head.  
Y/n: "I'm not uncomfortable."

_You'll find someone better Jungkook. She'll make you happy._

_He doesn't deserve you. Your just a nauseous._

_They'll all find someone better than me._

**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I hug her for a few minutes then resume our walk home.

Kook: "I won't tell the others so no problems arise." Y/n nobs smiling hugging my arm as we walk.

_At least I didn't have to be in the awkward position of her finding a way to friend zone me. I knew I had been friend zone for awhile now._

Y/n: "Do you think Jin is home?"  
Kook: "I hope so but if he's not. We should probably buy chocolates for Namjoon or "

Kook&Y/n: "ICE CREAM!!"  
We burst out laughing.

I watch her as we make our way inside a convenience store to buy goodies.

_Noona_ _. Whoever you choose._ _Hobi_ _or Yoongi...I just wish they treat you right. If they ever hurt you then I'll come to your rescue._   
  
  


**~Jin's POV~**   
  
  


I silently cry trying to enjoy the view in front of me.  
I look at the million of stars shining brightly in the sky.  
I slowly look down and shudder in fear.

_I'm on a ferris wheel. At the very top. Alone._

I gulp tightening my grip on the handle bar. Calming myself down closing my eyes.

Jin: "Don't scream. Don't panic."

I slowly open my eyes. I flinch as I hear the people in the cart under me scream. I look in their direction seeing two guys swinging the cart.

Guy 1: "STOPPP!! WE'LL FALL!!" Please!"  
Guy 2 : "Fine. Don't worry baby if we fall I'll catch you."

I tearfully look away and set my gaze on the stars.

_First my parents leave me now Namjoon he finds me an embarrassment. Why else would he run off in the morning._

_He ran from the judgmental looks. The laughs. The giggles. The murmuring._

_He ran even after promising me that he'll protect me from those stares._

The ferris wheel starts moving once again.

The bars go up as I reach the bottom. I get off and walk around the carnival looking at the ground. Counting the many holes in my shoes.

I bump into someone chests. I walk pass them mumbling a sorry.

Stranger: "Hey watch it. Hey!" The person grips my arm and turns me to face them my eyes widen as I face a rough looking guy.

He eyes me up and down. I squirm feeling uncomfortable.  
Jin: "Sorry." I try walking off but he tightens his grip.

Stranger: "Sorry isn't enough but you do look tasty." He licks his lips and I try not to gag.  
He tries getting closer to me but I punch him.

Jin: "Fuck off." I speed walk as fast as I can.

I sigh in relief once I end up far from the noisy crowded carnival. I walk down the sidewalk not knowing where to go.

_I don't want to go home yet._   
  


_But I can't run away from my problems._

I start making my way home pulling out my phone and turning it on.

Notifications start spamming once it gets access to internet.

I unlock my phone clearing the notifications.  
  


_20 missed calls from Dimples_   
_99+ messages from Dimples_   
_12 missed calls from JK_   
_8 missed calls from_ _GrandpaYoongz_   
_17 missed calls from_ _ChimChim_   
_30 messages from_ _TaeTae_   
_20 messages from Hope_   
_35 missed calls from Cupcake_

I press on cupcakes number. I patiently wait for her to answer.

She answers.  
Jin: "Don't tell them its me."  
Y/n: "OH! Lisa! No I can't hang out right now. We have a slight problem. Guys I'll be back in a few."

I hear JK answer in the distance as their voices become muffle.  
Y/n: "I'm in the bathroom so they won't hear anything. Jin where are you!?"  
Jin: "Just walking."  
Y/n: "Please come home. Namjoon is balling his eyes out stuffing his face with ice cream. He looks miserable."

Jin: "Thanks for asking how I'm feeling."  
Y/n: "Jin....I know your feeling worse than Namjoon. Please come home. We'll have a sleepover in my room. Just us two. What do you think?"

I sit down on the sidewalk looking at the empty streets.  
Jin: "I really don't want to go home. Cupcake....I need a hug."  
Y/n: "Get your ass over here then oppa. I'll make sure Namjoon stays away from you till your ready to talk with him. I got chocolates and ice cream!"  
I faintly smile.  
Jin: "Thanks cupcake."  
Y/n: "Anytime Jin. Now hurry up home."

Jin: "Okay."

I hang up.

I stare at the stars before getting up and heading home.  
  
  
  
  
  


_We'll get through this._   
_Namjoon I love you too._   
  



	34. Let Me Show You

**~Y/n's POV~**   
  


I wake up hearing a loud crash coming from downstairs.  
Jin groans putting the pillow over his head.

Jin: "Ugh! They better not ruin my kitchen." I rub his back.  
Y/n: "You going to school with us today?"  
Jin: "Nope. I'm staying here in this fluffy bes with all these goodies." I smile as I get up.

Y/n: "You can't stay here forever."  
Jin: "I know but give me a break."  
Y/n: "You wanna be alone for today?"  
Jin: "Yep."

I grab the bag filled with candy and set it sown besides him.  
Y/n: "Here's your goodies."  
Jin peeks out form under the covers throwing the pillow aside.  
Jin: "Love ya cupcake! Have a good day!"  
Y/n: Love ya too oppa."

I chuckle shutting the door behind me. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen seeing frying pans and wooden spoons on the floor.

All 5 of them look at me wide eyed. They point at each other.

All: "HE DID IT!!"  
I laugh shaking my head.  
Y/n: "Just clean it up."

They pick everything up.  
Tae: "Honey bear! I don't want to go to school!" Tae pouts and whimpers.

Jimin: "Me neither."  
Hobi: "We could stay home and watch movies?"  
Jimin: YESSS! But I'm going to bed then I'll watch movies once I wake up." Tae then gasps grabbing Jimin's arm.

Tae: "Let's go to the dog park!"  
Jimin: "I want to to sleep!"  
Tae leans forward and whimpers into Jimin's ear who opens his mouth in an 'O'.

Jimin: "Let's go. Jungkook ah! You coming along."  
Kook: "Nah I want to stay home."  
Jimin grabs Kookie's arm as they walk out the kitchen towards the front door.

Jimin: "I wasn't asking."  
Kook: "JAGI! Help me!"  
Y/n: "Go out and have fun!"  
Kookie yells but gets cut off as Tae slams the door.

Yoongi walks pass me ruffling my hair. I pout.  
Y/n: "Yoongi!" Yoongi chuckles then pecks my cheek.  
Yoongi: "I can't miss anymore days or I'll get expelled. See you later Y/n. Have a good day. Call me if you need anything."

He hugs me tightly before walking out the door.

Hobi: "Its a miracle." I turn to face him.  
Hobi: "He finally cares about school. *Dramatic gasp* Its a shocker!" I giggle smacking his arm. He yelps then pouts.

Hobi: "Meanie!"  
I glare at him and kiss his cheek.  
He gasps and smirks. I stare at him confuse.

He pushes me against the counter and kisses me.

_He's taking advantage of you._

I kiss Hobi back.  
It quickly escalates as He runs his hands over my body. I play with his hair as the kiss deepens.

I open my eyes seeing fathers face and push him off. I yelp as I fall on my knees covering my ears.

_He's taking advantage of you. You let him take advantage of you. He abused you. Your weak that's why he abused you._

Hobi: "Y/n what's wrong?!" I look up seeing Hobi. I hug him. He hugs me back.

I cry into his shoulder soaking his shirt.

Hobi: "Did I to do something wrong? Was it to fast?" I shake my head.

_I have to tell him._   
_He'll leave you._   
_He'll hate you._   
_He'll find you disgusting._

_I have to tell him._

Y/n: "H-Hos-seok..."  
Hobi: "Yes?"  
Y/n: "I have to tell you something."  
Hobi: "What is it?"

I shake as I fear his reaction after I tell him.

Hobi picks me up and set me on the couch in the living room he gets blankets and covers us with it. He hugs me tightly.

Hobi: "Go ahead."  
He carcasses my hair as I tearfully talk.  
Y/n: "I-I...I went through...something horrible throughout my whole childhood till now......" I stop choking hearing the voice getting louder.

_He'll leave you. He'll hate you._   
_He'll fins you disgusting._

Hobi: "Shh take your time." He kisses the top of my head. I feel his warmness travel through me and surround me. I feel protected.

I hear the voice in the distance but I gather up my courage.

_I'll tell him but not everything._

Y/n: "I.....................was r-raped.......for years. Everytime I-we make out I-I see his face."  
Hobi touches my chin making me look up at him.

He faintly smiles.  
Hobi: "You should have told me before. It must of been hard for you to live with seven guys who you had just met a few days after moving to Korea. Y/n listen to me."

The voice fades away as more of Hobi's warmness protects me.

I look into his eyes feeling calm.

Hobi: "Y/n. I love you. I love everything about you. Don't be afraid of telling me this because I will stay by your side no matter what. Your whole 17 years of living have been hell. I promise to show you happiness and love. Let me show you what love is actually like. Let me show you what happiness is. Would you let me?"

I nob.  
Y/n: "Yes." Hobi smiles brightly as he pecks the tip of my nose. He presses our foreheads against each other.

Hobi: "We will take things slow. If you ever feel uncomfortable tell me. When your ready to accept my love or even Yoongi's love don't hesitate on telling us. Y/n I love you with all of my heart. From now on I'll protect you from any harm. I'll patiently wait for you to be ready for a relationship. Just know that I love you and always will."

He kisses me sweetly then pulls me closer to him as he grabs the remote.  
Hobi: "Let's cuddle and watch any movie you want or drama." I grin grabbing the remote from his hand.  
Y/n: "Let's watch Love Returns."

We cuddle up pulling the blanket closer to us.  
Y/n: "Hoseok thanks."

Hobi: "For what?"

_For not running away._   
_For not hating me._   
_For not being disgusted._   
_For staying._

Y/n: "For everything."  
Hobi smiles kissing my cheek as we relax watching the drama.

**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**

I stare at Y/n for a few minutes before returning my attention on the TV screen.

_Whoever that bastard was. I promise to protect you from him._

_I love you baby girl._

**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

I quietly go downstairs but see Hobi and Y/n cuddling on the couch.

_I shouldn't interrupt their moment._

I quietly walk back upstairs and stop in front of Y/n's bedroom knowing Jin is on the other side of the door.

I lightly knock.  
Jin: "What!?"  
My heart hurts at hearing Jin's voice strained.  
I open the door and walk in.

Jin doesn't look up from the bed as he buries his head deeper into the pillow.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and he tenses up.  
Jin: "Go away Namjoon."  
Joon: "Jin. I'm sorry."

Jin stays silent. I take a deep breath trying to gather up courage.

Joon: "I'm sorry for running off. I'm sorry for leaving you behind to deal with the problem alone. I know sorry isn't enough for how I just left you. I hate myself for running. I hate myself for making you cry. Jin. Kim Seokjin my handsome hyung....I love you. I love your childlike personality. I love how you laugh at your own jokes even if no one else finds them funny."  
Jin: "Jimin finds them funny."

I roll my eyes chuckling.  
Joon: "That's not the point Jin."  
Jin quickly throws the covers off himself and pulls me down. My lips land on his. I stay frozen in shock but kiss him slowly.

I pull away hovering over him.  
He wraps his legs around my waist and runs his hands through my hair.

Jin smiles.  
Jin: "I understand why you ran off. I forgive you for it. But next time you run off I'll.chase you down and kick your butt." I chuckle leaning closer to his lips.

Joon: "Does this mean we're back together?"  
Jin: "Yes....I love you."  
I stupidly grin like a fool feeling overjoyed at his words.

Jin: "I love your clumsiness. I love your stubbornness. I love how you try your hardest to help the others. I love everything about you. Especially those breathtaking dimples."

I laugh then kiss his cheeks and nose before going to his lips kissing him deeply.

He pulls away after a while and smiles.  
Joon: "Can I call you Jinnie and baby now?" Jin rolls his eyes.  
Jin: "Go ahead." I gasp excited.

Joon: "I love you Jinnie!"  
Jin: "I love you too Joonie." We cuddle up under the covers slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

_I love you. Never forget that._


	35. Your're My Everything

**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I walk inside the house sighing in relief.  
Yoongi: "School was a bitch! OW!" I glare at Jin rubbing my hand.  
Yoongi: "Stop hitting me with spatulas everytime I curse!"  
Jin chuckles shaking his head before strutting back to the kitchen.

Jimin: "HYUNG HELP ME!!" I turn to Jimin and burst out laughing.  
Taehyung is on top Jimin holding a cup full of wasabi and Jungkook is holding Jimin's arms down.

Yoongi: "You'll own me after this." Jimin pouts.  
Jimin: "Fine! Just he-AHH SHOVE THAT WASABI UP YOUR ASS TAE!!" Jimin face turns red as he angrily yells at Tae spitting out the wasabi.

Yoongi: "Oooh you better run before he gets ya'll"  
Jin: "STOP CURSING!!"

Jimin glares at Tae and Kook then grins evily.  
Kook: "Uh oh. RUN!" Both of them quickly stand up and run upstairs. Jimin right behind them.

I just stare at the stairs hearing Tae scream and Jungkook curse loudly.

In the kitchen I hear a loud crash as Jin walks out and stomps up the stairs.  
Hobi: "JIN'S GONNA GET YOU!!"  
I hear their footsteps upstairs as they run trying to hide.

I shake my head laughing making my way into the kitchen. Namjoon carefully places plates on the table.  
Yoongi: "I thought you weren't allowed in the kitchen?"  
Joon: "None of are allowed in the kitchen."  
Yoongi: "True....but I need food. " We look up at the roof as we hear a loud thump.

We listen to Jimin screaming along with Tae. Jungkook yells at Jin begging for mercy.

Y/n: "I wonder what Jin is doing to them?" I turn to Y/n as she walks in holding an empty bowl. I shrug.  
Joon: "He probably is lying on top of them so they won't run."

Tae: "NAMJOON HYUNG COME CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!"  
Kook: "HYUNG SAVE US PLEASEEEE!!!"  
Jimin: "YAHHHH LET GO OF ME!"

Namjoon chuckles before tiredly sighing.  
Joon: "The brats are calling me. Y/n please male sure the food doesn't burn or we'll be next in Jin's list."  
Y/n: "Will do."

Joon: "Give me a hand Hobi."  
Hobi: "Ugh! Alright."  
We hear them head upstairs.

Yoongi: "They ought to stop fighting no-" We both look up the ceiling hearing a louder thump.

Yoongi: "I spoke to soon."  
Y/n laughs shaking her head and stirs the soup in the pot. I wrap my arms around her waist leaning my head on her shoulder.

Yoongi: "How was your day?"  
Y/n: "I was yelling at the TV watching Love Returns."  
Yoongi: "Inu is annoying she need to be gone from the drama." Y/n giggles nodding her head.

Y/n: "How was it at school?"  
I groan remembering my day.  
Yoongi: "The pictures were in the hallway again. I took down and tried to hunt down three bitchy culprits but they didn't go to school today."  
Y/n: "Weird."  
Yoongi: "Yep."

We stay quiet listening to the others fighting upstairs. I smile as my heart beat picks up as feel Y/n's warm tiny body in my arms.

_Suga: "See your in love with her. I told you so! Now confess our love. CONFESS NOW!!"_

I roll my eyes but pull away from the hug and turn Y/n so she can face me.

Yoongi: "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are."  
Y/n blinks looking at me confused slowly shaking her head.

Yoongi: "I love you. We love you. Suga and I love you. Your our everything. I love your smile. Your laugh. The way your hair shines when you stand outside in the sun. The way your eyes sparkle when you find something amusing. I love everything about you. We will support whatever decision you make. As long as you are happy then I will be happy. Suga might be pissed if you choose Hope but he'll eventually accept it. Don't ever think your useless. I know what depression is like so whenever you feel down. Come to one of us and we'll comfort you. Me and Suga won't ever leave you alone to defend yourself. I love you. You are my everything."

We smile at each other just staring into each others eyes.  
Y/n: "When I feel down you'll be the first person I'll go too."  
  
  
  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**   
  


_ They'll leave you.  _   
_ Soon you'll be alone. _   
_ You'll crawl back to me. _   
_ You just need to say yes and darkness will take you in. _


	36. Traniee

_The calm_

_________________________

~ **Jin's POV~**  
  


I wake up the next morning dreading the idea of going to school.

I groan rolling on top of Namjoon. I pinch his cheeks and he lazily opens his eyes.

Joon: "Five more minutes Jinnie."  
Jin: "We have to go to school. Get your ass up before I push you off this bed." I roll off him making my way to the bathroom to shower.

I lock the bathroom door behind me and hop into the shower after taking off my clothes.

_Its gonna be a good day._   
  
  
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I make my way downstairs and make a stack of pancakes for my hyungs and noona. I sit down eating my two slices of pancakes. I happily grin as Jimin comes into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
Kook: "You have a bruise." Jimin shots me a glare as he grabs pancakes and sits across from me.

I chuckle knowing that bruise is from when I bit him yesterday.  
Jimin: "You have a scratch on your arm." I look down on my arm seeing a scratch.  
Kook: "From Jin."

We start laughing eating our pancakes and patiently wait for the others.

_I have a good feeling about this day._

**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**   
  
  
  


I yawn as I make my way downstairs into the kitchen finding Jungkook and Jimin eating pancakes. I sit down next to Jimin grabbing some pancakes.

I show my box smile.  
Tae: "The plan worked perfectly."  
Jungkook nobs as he stuffs a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
Tae: "Jin and Namjoon made up. Hoseok and Yoongi confessed their feelings to Y/n it all went perfectly." Jimin pouts.  
Jimin: "You didn't have to actually shove a wasabi down my throat just so that Yoongi and Y/n could be alone."  
I ruffle his hair.

Tae: "If we hadn't left in the morning then Jin and Namjoon wouldn't have made up and Hoseok wouldn't have confessed his feelings. That wasabi had to be shoved down your throat so our fight could look real."  
Kook: "It turned into a real fight in the end."

We smile at each other.  
Tae: "It was worth it." We hear Hobi run down the stairs walking into the kitchen smiling brighter than ever followed by a tired looking Yoongi who flashes his gummy smile.  
  


_Its gonna be an awesome day._   
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

I yelp feeling something heavy land on me. I open my eyes coming face to face with Jin who glares down at me.

I sheepishly grin.  
Joon: "I was awake." Jin rolls his eyes.  
Jin: "Get up lazy ass." He tries to crawl of me but I hold him down by gripping his waist.

I buck my hips upwards earning a gasp from Jin. I smirk.  
Joon: "You made that happen for sitting on me looking sexy as ever." Jin blushes biting his lip.

Jin: "You'll have to deal with your boner by yourself." I squint my eyes as he tries to stand up. I slide my hands down squeezing his butt.

Joon: "Nope. Your helping me." I flip us over and slowly grinding on him. He moans closing his eyes.

Jin: "Namjoon....if you don't control......yourself right now I'll kick y-" Jin moans a bit louder as I suck his sweet spot on his neck.

Tae: "Your breakfast is getting cold! Stop making out in front of my pure innocent eyes." We whip our heads seeing Tae dramatically cover his eyes as he walks away from the doorway.

Jin pushes me off causing me to fall on the floor.  
Joon: "Ow!" Jin throws himself off the bed and quickly walks out the room with a bright red face.

I chuckle.  
  
  
  


_Today is off to a great start._   
  
  


**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**   
  


We all tiredly walk to Big Hit Entertainment right after school.  
We walk inside the dance studio but stare at the crowd in the room confused.

Jimin: "Is today anything special?"  
Tae: "White Day (like valentines day but the guy gives the gift this time) already passed a few weeks ago so no."  
Kook: "Is it Easter?"  
Y/n: "No that's next month."  
Jin: "Then why is there a crowd in here?"

I walk closer to the crowd and try to see over their heads but even in tippy toes I can't see shit.

 _Suga: "Just push through the crowd your short so no one will notice who pushed them."_ I push aside the person in front of me and make my way to the front. I cover my right ear as I pass by a group of girls squealing.

I make it to the front and see a list.

_Welcome New Trainees!_

_Kim Harrison_   
_Choi_ _Yugyeom_   
_Park Samuel_   
_Lee Y/n_   
_Kim Jimin_   
_Jeon_ _Tzuyu_

My eyes widen as I reread the list.  
I turn around and shove anyone in my way to get back to the others.

I make it out of the crowd and see them all look at me waiting for an explanation. My eyes land on Y/n and I smile brightly. Running towards her.

  
I pick her up spinning around.  
Jimin: "Why are yoy s-?"  
Yoongi: "YOU MADE IT!!" I set her down grinning happily.  
Y/n: " Made it to what?"  
Yoongi: "You're a traniee!!!"

The others gasp. Jin pushes through the crowd to see the list. He screams in joy and comes back running clapping his hands.

Jin: "CUPCAKE YOU MADE IT YOU MADE IT YO MADE IT!!!"  
We all hug Y/n jumping and scream.

_She's in the same company as us!! This is the best in our lives!_   
  
  
  


~ **Y/n's POV~**  
  
  


After our little celebration the dance instructor walks in.  
Instructor: "Let's get started!"

The whole practice I smiled ignoring the voice as it faintly talked.  
  


_ You'll mess it up. They'll kick out of the company. You don't reach their explanations.  _   
_ Walk away from here before you embarrassed yourself. _   
_ He will come back. _   
_ Your father will come back. _   
  


I keep dancing and smiling ignoring the voice as best as I can.  
  
  
  
  
  


_I won't let you ruin my day._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________

_Before the storm._


	37. Fall

_The storm_   
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________   
  
  
  


**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**   
**~Friday, March 16, 2008~**   
  
  


We walk to school goofing around still feeling happy about the great news two day ago.

_Baby girl is a trainee!_

I look over to her as she sticks her tongue out at Tae.  
Y/n: "Meanie!"  
Mark: "Hey! Taehyung wanna play ball with us!?" Tae grins nodding his head.

Tae: "I'll see you two in class." He runs off and I walk besides Y/n making our way to class.  
Y/n: "Why can't they built an elevator in this school!? I'm tired of walking up and down these stairs." I chuckle as we get to the top.

Jennie: "HOSEOK!!"  
I turn around seeing Jennie at the bottom of the stairs.  
Hobi: "What do you want!?"  
Jennie's eyes widen her mouth agape.  
  
  
  
  


Jennie: "WATCH OUT!!"  
  
  
  


I try looking behind me but scream as I feel feminine hands slam against my back pushing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y/n: "HOSEOK!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I fall down the stairs landing at the bottom groaning in pain.  
Jennie: "Y/N WHY DID YOU PUSH HIM!! Omg! Hobi are you okay!?"  
Y/n: "HOSEOK!"

I hear her running down the stairs. I crack my eyes open seeing Jennie crouching besides me before standing up.

Jennie: "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Why did you push him!?"  
Y/n: "I DIDN'T PUSH HIM!"  
Jennie: "You were the only one behind him!"

I hear more footsteps running towards us.  
Tae: "HYUNG! What happen!? Jennie what the fuck did you do!"  
I close my eyes groaning in pain.

_Ugh! Everything aches so much._   
  


Jennie: "It wasn't me it was her! Everyone saw Y/n push Hoseok down the stairs!"  
Tae: "I don't believe you!"

I hear other students shouting saying that they did see Y/n push me.  
  
  


Tae: "How could you!?"  
Y/n: "TAE IT WASN'T ME! Trust me!"  
Tae: "I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAY US!! Stay the fuck away from us!"

I feel myself being picked up.  
Tae: "Don't worry hyung you'll be okay."  
Y/n: "TAE WAIT!!"  
Tae: "Jennie keep her away from us!!"

I slowly loose conscious.  
  


Y/n: "TAEHYUNG!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Why did you push me Y/n?_   
_Are you using us?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I slowly open my eyes.  
Hobi: "Tae? Y/n?"  
Tae: "Hobi how are you feeling!?"  
Hobi: "Everything hurts."  
Tae: "The nurse said nothing serious broke. You'll be sore for awhile."

I look around the room.  
Hobi: "Where are the others?"  
Tae: "I didn't tell them about what happen. I wanted to be here when you woke up."  
  


Hobi: "Tae......did Y/n really push me?"  
  
  


Silence.  
  


Tae: "I'm sorry hyung." I burst into tears hearing those words.

He tries to hug me but stops not wanting to hurt me.

Jennie walks in.  
Jennie: "Omg! Thank god your awake Hobi!" She tearfully looks at me.

Jennie: "Its my fault I should have warned you sooner! I saw her getting ready to push you but when I yelled it was too late! I'm so sorry!" I weakly hug her.

I cry more tears.  
Hobi: "Its okay at least you tried." I choke in my own sobs. Hitting my chest lightly.  
Hobi: "It hurts so much!"  
  
  
  
  


_Were you using us?_   
_Did you care about my love for you?!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**   
  
  


I watch as Hobi hugs Jennie crying his heart out. I walk out of the nursery in search of Y/n.

_She's not honey bear anymore._   
  


I search throughout the whole school and finally fins her in the middle of an empty hallway.  
  


Tae: "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Y/n jumps back as I slam her into the lockers.

I glare at her.

Tae: "WHY DIDN'T YOU PUSH HIM!?"  
Y/n: "I-I didn't push him! I wasn't even looking at him! I saw him fall when I heard him scream!" I punch the locker next to her close to her head. She screams.  
  


Tae: "STOP LYING YOU BITCH! EVERYONE SAW WHEN YOU PUSHED HOSEOK JUST TELL ME WHY!! WHY DID YOU PUSH HIM!? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT US?! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN USING US! YOU DON'T LOVE ANY OF THEM TWO THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE BEING FAKE!!"  
Y/n: "TAEHYUNF LISTEN TO ME!"

She slaps me.  
  


She gasps covering her mouth.  
Y/n: "I'm sorry but you wouldn't listen t-" I grab her by her neck choking her.  
  
  


Tae: "Stay the fuck away from us. I trusted you. We trusted you." She digs her nails into my hands as she gasps for air.

Tae: "Don't even come home. Its not your home it never was. You worthless two faced bitch." I let go of her. I walk off as she fall to the ground coughing and gasping.  
  
  
  


Y/n: "T-Tae."

I hear her weakly calling me but I keep walking not looking back.  
  
  
  


The bell rings for the next class.  
  
  


_I need to tell the others._   
  
  
  


I find Yoongi's bright blue hair in the crowd and run to him.

_Its gonna hurt him but he needs to know the truth._   
  
  


Tae: "Hyung!"  
Yoongi: "Hey TaeTae what's wrong!? What happen!?" He worriedly looks me up and down looking for injuries.

I shake my head.  
Tae: "Its Hobi."  
Yoongi: "Where is he!?"  
Tae: "Nurser-"

He runs off so I run after him. We barge inside the nursery. Hoseok still sobbing loudly in Jennie's arms.

Yoongi: "Why the hell is she here!?"  
Tae: "Hyung. Hobi was pushed down the stairs."  
Yoongi: "WHAT WHO THE FUCK PUSHED YOU HOPE I'LL BEAT HIS ASS!!"  
Hobi: "I-It w-" Hobi chokes in his tears not able to finish his sentence as he sobs.

_It pains me seeing him like this._

Yoongi looks at me.  
Tae: "Y/n pushed him."  
Yoongi: "Is this a joke!?"  
Tae: "It was Y/n!"  
Yoongi: "Stop lying Taehyung she'll never do this to Hobi!"

Hobi: "WELL SHE FUCKING DID! SHE FUCKING PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS! We never lie Yoongi."

We stay quiet after hearing Hoseok snap at us in anger. Yoongi balls up his fist.  
Yoongi: "Its hard to believe it."  
Jennie: "Everyone saw Y/n pushing him."

Anger flashes through Yoongi's eyes as he looks up at me for confirmation. I nob my head.

Yoongi smirks.

Suga: "That bitch will pay."  
  
  


_Fuck! Suga took control._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**   
  
  
  


I hide in a bathroom stall covering my ears.  
  
  
  
  


_They hate you they hate you they hate you they hate you they hate you_ _they_ _hate you._   
_He called you worthless._   
_You are a worthless person._   
_You should die._

_No no no no no they_ _believe_ _me! I didn't push him!_

**~Flashback~**

**I walk a but ahead of** **Hobi** **thinking he's right behind me but stop when I hear Jennie shout out his name. IU comes over faintly smiles.**

**IU: "I'm sorry for hurting you." She smiles but it looks fake. She walks away. I jump turning around as I hear** **Hobi** **scream.**

**My eyes widen and I gasp as I see him fall.**

**Y/n: "** **HOSEOK** **!!"**   
  


**~End of Flashback~**   
  
  


I rock back and forth trying to block out the voice.

_It wasn't me!_

_ Give in to the darkness. _   
_ You have nothing to live for. _

I lightly touch the bruise on my neck from when Tae choked me.

_Why don't you believe me?_   
  


_ Told you they will leave you the first chance they got. _


	38. Lies

**~** **Suga's** **POV~**

_Suga: "Yoongi I'm sorry for pressuring you to accept your Y/n. If I had known that she was using us I would have told you to stay away from her."_

Yoongi stays silent. I angrily walked through the hallways bumping into the others.

Jin: "Why so grumpy Yoongi?"  
Suga: "Ask the whole school then go to the nursery for evidence."

I walk pass them.

Joon: "Suga!?"

Suga: "Yes it's me now ask around!"  
  


I walk away looking everywhere. I stop in front of the girls bathroom.

_Only place I haven't checked._

I make my inside finding it empty. I lool under the stall.  
Suga: "Found you bitch!"

I kick the stall door open it smacks her face. She yelps.

Her eyes widen.  
Y/n: "Yoongi! You wouldn't believe what happened!"  
Suga: "Oh I know what happen."

Y/n gets up wrapping her arms around my waist.  
Suga: "Don't fucking touch me you disgusting bitch!" I shove her with all my strength.

She stumbles backwards falling to the ground. I raise my fist and bring it down.

She cries put covering her nose.  
I punch her again and again and again.

Y/n: "STOOP!"  
I stop breathing heavily.  
I glare at her.  
Y/n: "Suga."

I smirk glaring at her.   
Suga: "That's for using us, pushing Hope down the stairs, for hurting us."  
Y/n: "Its all lies! I didn't push Hobi! Why won you believe me!!""

Suga: "Who would believe a fat ugly useless slut. Don't come near us ever again. I won't stop myself next time."

I walk out of the bathroom leaving her on the floor crying.  
  
  


_I love you but I can see that you just used me and Yoongi. You used all of us._   
  


**~Jin's POV~**   
  


After Suga left we ask the students what happen.

My heart dropped not believing their words.

Jimin stops Mark.  
Jimin: "Is it true what everyone is saying!?"  
Mark: "That Y/n pushed Hoseok down the stairs yeah."

I frown running to the nursery the others follow me.  
We barge in.

Taehyung sitting next to Jennie who comforts a crying Hoseok.

Jimin: "Hyung! Who did it!?"  
Kook: "Who really pushed you!?"  
Hobi looks at us with red puffy eyes.

Hobi: "Y/n p-pushed m-" He bursts out crying more.

_Hoseok is always honest. He never lies. Neither does_ _Taehyung_ _._   
  


We all go and comfort Hobi as he cries.

My heart starts hurting.

Joon: "We trusted her. Are you sure it was her who pushed you?"  
Hobi: "SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE BEHIND ME!!"

I start crying.

_It's my fault!_

Jin: "I'm sorry for bringing her in our lives! If I hadn't made her move in with us none of this would have happen!" Namjoon hugs me rubbing my back.

Tae: "It was my fault for introducing you guys to her."  
Kook: "Its my fault for inviting her out with us."  
Jimin: "We couldn't have know her true intentions. We shouldn't blame ourselves."

Suga: "She's the one to blame."

He sits down next to Taehyung as we all stay silent hearing Hobi's, Jimin's and my sobs.

Momo and IU walk in.  
IU: "We heard what happened."  
Momo: "We wanted to apologize to her for what we did to her but now we don't know if we should."

Suga: "Don't go anywhere near her."

IU goes towards Jungkook and comforts him as he silently cries.

Momo comforts Suga.

Namjoon sighs looking around the room.

Joon: "Let's all just go home."  
Momo: "Doesn't she live with you guys?"  
Tae: "I told her to stay away from us and not to come home."

I shake my head.  
Jin: "I don't know what to do."  
Suga: "Kick her out." I stay silent thinking over it.

_Cupcake....why did you betray us like this. Why did you push him._

I nob. Namjoon stares at me in shock.  
Joon: "You shouldn't kick her out she has nowhere to go!"

Jungkook scoffs.  
Kook: "What if she lied about that too."  
Tae: "Namjoon she's a two faced bitch."  
Joon: "Watch your language Tae! What if you saw Hobi?"  
Hobi gets beat red.

Hobi: "SHE'S THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME! I FELT HER HANDS SLAM AGAINST MY BACK AS SHE PUSHED ME!!"  
Suga: "We're kicking her out Namjoon! Jin agreed to it." Namjoon rubs my shoulders.

Joon: "Jinnie your not thinking rationality right now. We shouldn't blame her we proof. We need evidence that she pushed Hobi."  
I smack his hands off my shoulders.  
Jin: "Hobi is having a mental breakdown! He is in pain for being pushed down the stairs! The whole school was a witness! What more proof do you want!?"

I sigh running my hands through my hair frustrated.

Jin: "We're going home. Tae, Jimin and Jungkook help Hobi into ugh we walked here."  
IU: "You can use my car."  
I faintly smile at her.

Suga: "Let's go. Help me pick up Hobi."

Namjoon holds me back as everyone else walks out of the room.  
Joon: "Baby listen to me. You trust Y/n s-"  
Jin: "I trust Hobi more."  
Joon: "But he didn't see who pushed him. He believed what Jennie said. What everyone saw wrong?"  
Jin: "They wouldn't lie Namjoon. How can someone see wrong. How can someone not see Y/n push Hoseok!?"

I storm off making my way to the parking lot.  
Joon: "Listen to me."   
Jin: "I won't listen to your nonsense! We're kicking out Y/n and that's final!"  
Namjoon growls behind me.

Joon: "Fine! But at least let her get her stuff!" I stop and slowly nob.  
Jin: "Fine. She can get stuff."

We get in IU's car.

_Once we get home I'm packing her clothes in a suitcase._

Jin: "Momo can you give Y/n her suitcase when she comes home. I don't want to see her."  
Joon: "No. Momo don't listen to him. Jin you are going to give the suitcase to Y/n."

I frown.

_Fine._   
  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**   
  
  
  


My phone vibrates.  
I check it.

_Destructor_ _:_

_They kicked you out. You can pick up your stuff. I got you an apartment to live at. I don't know who to believe but just know I wont blame you until I see evidence._

_Y/n:_

_But I didn't push him please believe me_

_Destructor:_

_Just pick up your stuff Y/n. Here's the address of your apartment._

_Xxx Dr. Street._

_Its next to Han River._   
  


I silently cry looking at myself in the mirror.

_ You look dead and uglier. _   
_ Those bruises suit you. _   
_ Ugly fat whore. _

I stare at my the bruise on my cheek. The faint stain of blood under my nose.

Its all from Suga's punches.

I walk out making my way to their house.

_ Useless _   
_ Worthless _   
  
  


_Pathetic fat...yes I know_


	39. Heartbreak

~ **Hoseok's** **POV** ~

We arrived home.  
The maknea line helps me up the stairs and lays me down on my bed.

Suga walks in and lays down next to me.  
  


Suga: "We'll like to be alone."  
Everyone leave but Jennie and Momo stay.

They sit on the edge of the bed.

I start sobbing.

_Another heartbreak_

_But this one is worse._

Jennie carcasses my hair as I cry.  
Momo hold Suga's hands giving them a squeeze.

I cry my pain out but Suga stays silent. Emptily looking at the ceiling.  
  
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**

I watch as Jin stuff the suitcase with a large amount of clothes he slams it shut and zips it up.  
  


He carries the suitcase as he shoves pass me. I follow behind him as he stomps down the stairs.

He stops at the front door setting the suitcase beside it.

Joon: "Jin I-"  
Jin: "If you try to stop me from kicking Y/n out save your breath."  
Joon: "What happen to calling her cupcake?"  
Jin: "She doesn't deserve it."

I back hug him as he stares intensely at the front door.

He jumps as the doorbell rings.

I let go of him as he walks over to the door. He hesitates before opening the door.  
I frown seeing bruises on her face.

Jin hands her the suitcase.  
Jin: "All you need is in there."  
Y/n: "I didn't do it. Please believe me Jin."

Jin shakes his head.  
Y/n: "Trust me! i didn't do it!"  
Jin: "HOW CAN I FUCKING TRUST YOU!? HOSEOK IS IN PAIN UPSTAIRS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HIM! THE WHOLE SCHOOL SAW YOU PUSH HIM! Don't try to act innocent. Goodbye Y/n."

Jin slams the door and runs off up the stairs.

I open the door seeing Y/n slowly walking away. I shut the door.

_She has a father. But she didn't want anyone to call him. Jin called him. Maybe he still has the number?_

I search for Jin's phone and find it on the floor. 

_I guessed he dropped when he ran off._

I check his call list but don't find an unknown number.

I check his block list and find only one number.

_Blocked &Deleted_   
_Unknown_

I unblock it.

_Let's call it and see if it's the right one._

I dial it.

???: "Ah Kim Seokjim you call me once again."  
Joon: "I'm Kim Namjoon sir a friend of Jin. Are you Y/n's father? Lee Y/n?"  
Mr. Lee: "Yes please call me Mr. Lee. Do you know where my daughter is?"  
Joon: "Yes....she's in Seoul, South Korea. I'll give you her address."  
Mr. Lee: "OH Thank you! You have no idea how long I have been looking for her!"   
I give him Y/n's address and he hangs up after thanking me multiple times.

_I hope I did the right thing._   
  
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**

I eavesdropped on Namjoon's conversation with Y/n's father.

_Didn't she beg for us not call her father? What if that was another lie? Y/n I trusted you. Not anymore._

I feel my heart break into pieces.  
I walk to my room silently crying IU stops me but I lightly push her away.

Kook: "I want to be alone."  
  


**~** **Jimin's** **POV~**

I painfully watch as Jungkook cries himself to sleep.  
Taehyung blankly looks at the ceiling.

I walk downstairs finding Namjoon looking at Jin's phone.

Joon: "I called her father but I don't know if I did the right thing."  
He gets up making his way up the stairs.

Joon: "IU is gonna sleep in Y/n's room. They're all staying the night."  
  


I sit down on the couch.

Silently crying.

_Y/n we all trusted you. We all cared about you._   
  


My phone vibrates.

_Rose 🌹:_

_Is it true what everyone says at school?_

_Chimmy_ _:_

_Yes_

_Rose 🌹:_

_I don't believe it. Y/n will never do anything to anyone. I bet it was Jennie. I bet Jennie, Momo and IU planned it all somehow._

_Chimmy_ _:_

_She pushed_ _Hobi_ _._

I turn off my phone and go back to my room.

I cover Jungkook with a blanket. I notice Tae is crying.

I lay down next to him.

Jimin: "Let it all out Tae."  
Tae: "Do you think we will be in this pain if we hadn't met Y/n?"  
Jimin: "I don't know."  
  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**

I sit at a bench in the middle of park.

I sit there as time slowly passes.  
The apartment is one block away but I have no energy to stand.

_ Pathetic bitch  _   
_ They left you  _   
_ They hate you _   
  


_You are right._


	40. Leave

**~Jin's POV~**   
**~** **Satuday** **, March 17, 2008~**   
**~12:17 am~**

I groan picking up my phone as it constantly vibrates.

I check it making sure the light doesn't bother Namjoon.

_Cupcake:_

_Believe_ _me._   
_I didn't do it._

_Oppa_ _:_

_Leave me alone Y/n._

_Cupcake:_

_Please listen to me! IU was talking to me when_ _Hobi_ _got pushed._

_Oppa_ _:_

_Stop lying Y/n_

_Cupcake:_

_Jin please listen._

_Oppa_ _:_

_Y/n stop! Leave me the fuck alone. I won't believe anything you say so stop trying to 'explain'. We all know that you did push_ _Hobi_ _down the stairs._   
_Y/n do us all a favor and leave._   
_Leave us alone._   
_Stay away from us._   
_Leave!_

I stare at my phone as I send the message. Y/n doesn't answer back.

I set my phone down on the nightstand.

I curl up next to Namjoon trying to fall back to sleep.

_I'm sorry Y/n but I can't have you near us anymore. You pushed Hoseok down the stairs. You didn't care about any of us._   
  
  
  
  


I slowly fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  


**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**   
**~12:20 am~**   
  
  


I grab my phone as it vibrates for the third time.

_H_

_oneyBear_ _:_

_Tae_ _?_

_HoneyBear_ _:_

_Taehyung_ _._

_HoneyBear_ _:_

_Please answer me._

_TaeTae_ _:_

_Leave me alone._   
_Y/n leave us alone. Your a fucking lying bitch. Stay away from us. Don't come near us at school on Monday._ _Leave_ _us alone._   
_Leave this place._   
_Leave._

I throw my phone hearing loud thud as it lands on the floor. I wait for it to vibrate but it stay silent.

_I hope she leaves us alone._   
_I hope she leaves this place._   
  


_And goes back to California._


	41. Never Come Back

**~** **Jimin's** **POV~**   
**~Saturday, March 17, 2008~**   
**~10:30 am~**

Everyone is still asleep. I should be too but I can't sleep any longer.

My brain won't stop thinking.

_Why would Y/n push_ _Hobi_ _down the stairs?_

I pull out my phone and text Rose but I see a message.

_Y/n:_

_Jimin_ _...._ _chimchim_ _. Please listen to me._

_ChimChim_ _:_

_Y/n why did you push_ _Hobi_ _?_

_Y/n:_

_I didn't push him. Why won't any of you believe me!_

_ChimChim_ _:_

_How can I believe you when there's so much proof showing that it was you!?_   
_Leave us alone._

_Don't come back._

_Never come back._

_Leave and don't come back._

I set down my phone on the counter waiting for her answer but it never comes.

_Don't_   
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**   
**~11:01 am~**

I wake up hearing someone cooking downstairs in the kitchen.

I get up grabbing my phone slowly making my way down the stairs.

I check my phone as I go down the stairs.

_Lisa:_

_I don't believe it._   
_Did she really do it?_

_Yesterday at 2:15pm_

_Kook:_

_Yes_

I check the other message and sadly frown.

_Jagi_ _:_

_Kookie please listen to me. No one else will listen. Suga and Yoongi ignore my texts._

_Kookie 🍪:_

_They have the right to ignore you. What you did is horrible. I never thought you were capable of pushing someone you cared about down the stairs. Unless you never cared for any of us. You used us all along._

_Don't. Ever. Come. Back. To. This. House._

_Never come back._

I walk into the kitchen setting my phone next Jimin's.

Jimin faintly smiles at me as I help him cook.  
I look back at my phone waiting for a notification to pop up....

But it doesn't.

_I can't believed I fell in love with a monster_ _._


	42. Alone

~ **Saturday, March 17, 2008~**  
 **~6:45pm~**

I sit on the couch blankly staring at the TV.

Its a really small apartment.

___________________________________  
 _Front door_

_Kitchen. Living Room_

_Bathroom. Bedroom._   
______________________________________

It's small.

This should be an apartment for a happy person.

They would feel warm and cozy in here but all I feel in here is...  
  
  


Coldness.

Loneliness.

Emptiness.

I look around expecting to hear Jin kicking Taehyung out of the kitchen for sneakily eating food.

Namjoon dropping plates or stubbing his toe on the edge of the couch.

Hoseok screaming excitedly as his favorite show comes on.

Jungkook and Jimin arguing over the blanket as they lay on the floor.

Yoongi watching everything in amusement lovingly smiling as he falls asleep on the couch.

I look around the apartment weakly laughing as I remember all our moments together.

I sit patiently waiting for the voice to talk...

But it doesn't.

I try finding it but all I find is a void.  
  


A dark empty void.

I close my eyes listening to the quietness of the apartment.

I feel the darkness slowly churning at the back of my mind and at the bottom of my soul.

I remember the words of Jin.  
Taehyung.  
Jimin.  
And Jungkook.  
  


_They want me gone._   
  
  


I touch the darkness with the tip of mind.

It wakes up and starts crawling filling up my mind.

I reach out to the darkness in my soul.  
  


Slowly nudge it.  
  


It wakes up slowly filling up my whole body and soul.  
  


They stop close to my heart as if waiting for permission.  
  


The warmness from the guys is holding my heart in a protective cocoon.  
  


The darkness touches it with a little tap.  
  


It hisses and recoils back.  
  


Both darkness go back to sleep.  
  


As if waiting for some kind of invitation.

_I'm alone._

_Completely alone in a cold apartment._   
  


I open my eyes.  
  
  


Facing the black TV screen.  
  


On the table in front of me.  
My phone lays on the table.  
With a black screen.  
  
  
  
  
  


No one has bothered to believe me.  
I haven't answer their last message.

I grab the remote and switch the TV on.

I don't pay attention to what's on screen.

I just want some noise in this place.  
  


The voice is gone.

Leaving its void behind.  
  


It'll come back tomorrow.  
  


Like it did last time.  
  
  


**~Flashback~**

**I sit on my bed staring at my bedroom door in fear.**   
**Waiting for father to drunkenly come in.**   
**The house is empty mother out having a business dinner with her co-workers.**   
**Father out with his friends at the bar.**   
**I once again alone.**   
**The voice is also gone.**   
**This is the first time the voice doesn't put me down.**   
**I get up walking over to my door.**   
**My hand hovers over the doorknob.**   
**I jump hearing the front door slam shut.**   
**Father: "PUMPKIN IM HOME!" I breath heavily as his heavy footsteps make his way upstairs.**   
**I lock my door and run to my bed and hide under it. He kicks open my bedroom door.**   
**I gasp quickly covering my mouth. I watch his black polish shoes pace in front of my bed.**   
**Father: "Pumpkin I know you're in here. Come out or I'll punish you." I think it over in my head.**   
_**Father always hurts me as he rapes but a punishment is ten times worse.** _   
**I uncover my mouth and slowly crawl out from under the bed. I look up at father who grins.**   
**Father: "Good pumpkin."**   
**He unbuckles his belt. Unbuttoned his pants and pull down the zipper.**   
**Father: "You get a treat. A lollipop." He pulls out his hairy member. I close my eyes cringing and gagging in the inside. Father grips the back of my head.**   
**Father: "Suck it good and I'll leave you alone for tonight."**   
**I open my mouth. He slams his member in my mouth. I try not gag or else he will punish me. Father grunts as he thrusts in my mouth. I cry silently feeling hot tears run down my cheeks. I start sucking and licking. Father groans.**   
**Father: "Just like that pumpkin. Pick up the pace." I do as he says and hum a song so it can send vibrations to my father. He hits the back of my throat my eyes widen as I feel the acidy bile built up in my throat close to pouring put. I breath in and out.**   
_**Just one more minute and this will be over.** _   
**Father once gain hits the back of my throat exploding in my mouth. Father holds my head in place.**   
**Father: "Swallow it all pumpkin." I swallow it. He pulls his member out of my mouth. Father pats my head before walking out of my room. Once I hear his footsteps fade away. I puke on the floor and on my knees. I cry as I puke out everything in my stomach. I stop. I breath calming myself. I crawl on my bed feeling lightheaded.**   
_**I'll clean up tomorrow morning.** _

**~End of Flashbacks~**   
  


I cry at the memory. I curl myself on the couch sobbing loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_My life is worthless._


	43. The Voice

**~Sunday, March 18, 2008~**   
**~12:05am~**

I slowly open my eyes. I look around the dark apartment.

The only light coming from the TV.

I sit up looking out the window.

Cars pass by.

Two exactly pass by before the streets outside are once again empty.

_Your alone._

_Your back._

_ How could I leave my puppet. _

I lay back down on the couch and blankly stare at ceiling as the sound of the TV fades away.

_You are alone._   
_They left you._   
_Wanna know why._   
_They never cared about you._   
_Yoongi never loved you._   
_Hoseok never loved you._   
_Jungkook never loved you._   
_Jin never cared about you._   
_Namjoon never trusted you._   
_Jimin hated you for coming into their lives._   
_Taehyung_ _never worried about you._   
_They all wanted you gone._   
_Because_   
_You_   
_Are_   
_Useless_   
_Fat_   
_Worthless_   
_Ugly_   
_Disgusting_   
_Slutty_   
_Dirty_   
_Stupid_   
_Whore_   
_Invisible_   
_No one cares_   
_They want you dead_   
_Disappointment_   
_Your mother died because of you._   
_If you hadn't said anything about your father she would still be alive._   
_Your mother never loved you._   
_She wanted you gone from her life._   
_You ruined her happy married life._   
_You ruin everything._   
_A bad luck charm._   
_What if I told you...that_   
_They never existed._   
_Your friends are all in your head._   
_They are made from your imagination._   
_This whole time you have been alone._   
_In this apartment._   
_You never went to their school._   
_You never met them._   
_You never fell in love with those two._   
_You never made friends._   
_It was all in your head._   
_It was your imagination._   
_Your own little fake world._   
_All fake._   
_It wasn't real._   
_Let the darkness in._   
_You can have rest._   
_No worries._   
_No pain._   
_No loneliness_   
_No emptiness_   
_Nothing_   
_Give in_   
_Let us in_   
_Give up_   
_K_   
_I_   
_L_   
_L_   
_Y_   
_O_   
_U_   
_R_   
_S_   
_E_   
_L_   
_F_   
_Its the only way_   
_To leave_   
_They want you to leave and never come back._   
_So why don't you grant their wish._   
_Grant the wish of your seven imaginary friends._   
_Leave and don't come back._

_They were in my head._

_They were made from my imagination._

_They aren't real._

I blink a few times as the fog in my mind leaves.

I look over to my phone.

I look at the suitcase by the door.

_If they were imaginary friends. Then the phone and suitcase wouldn't be here._

I look back up at the ceiling letting myself fall back asleep.  
  
  


_They are real._   
  
  
  
  
  


_But I should still grant their wish._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Leave and don't ever come back. _   
_ Leave  _   
_ Never come back. _


	44. Anti Depressants

**~Sunday, March 11, 2008~**   
**~5:38pm~**   
  


I slowly open my eyes.

I look around the still empty apartment.

I pick up my phone checking the time.

5:38 PM

I slept for almost the whole day.

I tiredly walk into the bathroom.

I switch on the lights wincing at the sudden brightness.

I look at myself in the mirror.

I look at the bruise.on my neck.

Taehyung's hand left bruises on my neck.

I look at my nose.

Its swollen.

My cheek an ugly purplish dark color.

From Suga.

I look over to my eyes.

My eyes that look dull.

Empty.

Dark.

_I look ugly._   
_I have fatty lump on my hips._   
_The dark circles under my are screaming tiredness._

I'm tired.  
Exhausted.

I walk out of the bathroom not bothering on switching off the light.

I look at my phone.

I shake my head and slowly walk out the apartment.

I don't bother locking the door behind me.

I walk down the streets shivering.

Its freezing cold.

I look at my school uniform.

All wrinkled.

My body feels numb.

The tips of my fingers start burning.

I walk inside the pharmacy.

The bell rings as I open the door.

The lady in the counter gasps as she sees me.

The lady grabs a coat from under her desk and runs to me.

Lady: "Sweetie you shouldn't be out in the cold like this!?"

I open my mouth and weakly speak.

Y/n: "I-I n-nee-d ant-t-i d-depressant-t-s-s." 

She looks at me as I stutter and shiver.

She quickly gets up running behind the counter and looks through the aisles for anti depressants.

I shiver more the tips of my fingers burning.

The lady comes back.

She puts the jacket on me and zips it up.

She then throws a scarf on me wrapping it around my neck.

She stuffs the pills in the jackets pocket.

She stands me up and wraps a thick blanket around my waist.

She puts gloves on my hands pulling the hoodie of the jacket on my head.

Lady: "Who hit you?"

I shake my head. Slowly walking out the door.

Lady: "Will you okay sweetie?"

I nob walking out the door and back into the cold.

I slowly make my way back to the apartment.

I walk pass the river shiver as the water sends more cold air to me.

I get to the apartment.  
  


I walk inside taking off my shoes.

I grab the suitcase and my phone.

I walk into the bedroom that has a twin bed.  
  


I set down my phone on the nightstand.

I set the suitcase on the floor opening it.

I pull out a thick soft sweater, sweatpants and fluffy socks.

I take the clothes with me into the restroom.

I turn on the hot water in the bathtub and fill it up.

I set my warm clothes on the rack.

I take off the clothes the lady gave me throwing them on the floor along with my uniform.

I stand naked in front of the mirror.

I look away from my disgusting body.

I get in the tub not caring as the water burns.  
  


I blankly stare at the clear water.  
  


I close my eyes remembering a memory.  
  


**~Flashback~**

**I wake up blinking away the fog.**   
**Mother: "OMG SHE'S AWAKE! Go call the doctor!"**   
**Father: "Any doctors out here!?"**   
**My mother comes into view.**   
**She bursts out crying.**   
**Mother: "Why!? Sweetie why did you try to kill yourself!?" I open my mouth and try to speak but no words come out.**   
**Father and a doctor run in.**   
**I close my mouth fearing my father.**   
**The doctor flashes a light in my eyes.**   
**Mother: "Sweetie everything will be okay. I promise whatever made you fall into this depression. I will you solve it "**   
**The doctor told us I need to take anti depressants and have therapy. My father refused at first but mother stomp her foot.**   
**Mother: "I want my baby to get better!"**   
**I slowly fall back asleep.**   
_**I'm glad to still be alive. I don't want to leave mother alone with father.** _

**~End of Flashback~**

That same day I looked into a mirror and saw the bruise around my neck from the rope.

I slowly submerge myself under the water.

I stare up at the ceiling feeling my eyes burn from having them open under water.

I can hold my breath for two minutes.

My lungs start burning.

_Guess the two minutes already passed._

I grip the edge of the tub about to pull myself up.

_ Stay. _   
_ Stay just a bit longer. _

I stay a but longer but sit up gasping for air.

I breath in the air my lungs hurting from receiving the oxygen it needed.

I reach for the jacket and check the pocket I pull out the anti depressants and set them down next to my warm clothes.

I get out of the tub wrapping the towel around me.

I open the bottle of pills.

_ You don't need them. _   
_ Throw them. _   
_ Flush them. _   
_ You don't need them. _

The darkness churns as it wakes up waiting in anticipation.

I lift the lid of the toilet.

I look at the pills in the bottle.  
  


_I'm okay._

_I don't need them._

I tip the bottle letting the pills fall out and into the toilet.

I throw the empty bottle in the trash.

I stare at the pills as they slowly dissolve in the toilet water.

I flush it.  
  


I change into the sweater, sweatpants and socks.

I don't bother on picking up the heap of clothes on the floor.

I don't bother on cleaning up the tub.

I shut the bathroom door behind me.

My stomach growls.

I go into the kitchen but find the fridge empty.

_I should go get noodles from a nearby store._

_ No. _   
_ You don't need the food. _   
_ You don't deserve it. _   
_ Your already fat. _   
_ You need to lose weight. _

I shut the fridge and drag my feet into the bedroom.

I lay down not bothering to cover myself with blankets on the bed.

_It's right. I don't need the food._   
_I'm too fat._   
_I should lose weight._

I check the time on my phone.

7:30 PM

I look up at the ceiling.

_ See they don't care about you. _   
_ Grant their wish. _   
_ Leave and never come back. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Yes._   
_Le_ _ave and never come back._   
_No one will miss me._   
_No one will notice I'm gone._

I close my eyes slowly falling asleep.

The warmness in my heart starts fading slowly.

The darkness swirls in excitement as they crawl towards my heart waiting for the warm cocoon to disappear completely.  
  


_No one will care._   
  


_No on ever cared_


	45. Father

~ **Monday, March 19, 2008~**  
 **~1:10pm~**

I wake up feeling cold.  
  


I check my phone.

_Monday. School day._

I set my phone back on the nightstand.

I sit on the edge of the bed.

My stomach growls.

A loud bang comes from the front door.  
  
  


I jump putting a hand over my chest as my heart beats rapidly.

The banging continues but stops and turns into knocking.  
  


I blink before slowly standing and make my way to the front door.  
  


My stomach keeps growling.   
The voice whispers in the back of my head.

_ Give in _   
_ Give in _   
_ Give up _   
_ Don't open the door _   
_ You'll be disappointed  _   
_ Its not any of your friends. _

My hands hovers over the door knob. I hesitate on opening the door.

An old feeling rises.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fear  
  
  
  


Anguish  
  
  
  
  
  


Terror  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Open it. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I twist the door knob slowly opening it.  
  
  


I look at my socks as I open the door but once I have the door wide open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I look up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No_

_ Yes.  _   
_ Its what you deserve. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stare in fear and shock.  
  
  


I feel my stomach drop.  
  
  


My mind goes blank as piercing alarms go off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My heart picks up banging against my rib cage in fear.

I start shaking in fear.

The darkness jumping in glee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_How did he find me!?_   
_How!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Father: "Hello Pumpkin."


	46. Help

**~Monday, March 19, 2008~**   
**~1:12pm~**   
  


I slam the door but he puts his foot in between the door and wall. 

He pushes it open and I stumble backwards.

I spin on my heel turning to the bedroom.  
  
  


I run full speed to the room.  
  
  


I slam the door close locking it.  
  
  
  
  


I take a few steps back before tripping over the open suitcase on the floor.  
  


Father bangs on the bedroom door.  
  
  


Father: "Open up pumpkin!"  
  


I crawl backwards gasping and shaking.  
  
  
  
  
  


_No no no no no no! How the hell did he find me!?_   
  
  
  
  


_Jin_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Jin called him. _   
_ Remember at the hospital. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My heart drops as I remember Jin's panic look when he walked in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He betrayed me._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Yes._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No he wouldn't_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But he did. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stare at the door as father slams something heavy against it.   
  


I flinch as the door cracks a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  


I look around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My gaze lands on my phone on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I quickly crawl to it and grab it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I swipe and quickly go to my contact list.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I scream as father slams on the door with more force. I hear the door crack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Father: "PUMPKIN OPEN UP!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stare at my contacts and call.


	47. Should We Forgive Her

**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**  
~ **Momday** **, March 19,2008~**  
 **~1:12pm~**  
 **~Lunch Time~**  
  


I walk behind the others as we walk in the cafeteria.  
Jungkook and IU making conversation together.  
Hoseok holding Jennie's arm as he fears facing Y/n.  
Suga is ignoring Momo as she talks non-stop.

Taehyung and Jimin search through the crowd of students.  
Jin walks a few steps ahead of me.  
Suga: "If she comes near us."  
Tae: "Jimin and I will drag her away."  
Jin: "Or we can avoid her."

Jungkook sighs.  
Kook: "I've been thinking.....and I think we should forgive her."  
Tae: "What the fuck are you talking about!?"  
Kook: "What if it was an accident? Or what if she really didn't do it?"

IU rubs Jungkook's back.  
IU: "Oh oppa."  
Jungkook flinches.  
IU: "You shouldn't forgive her. She pushed your hyung down the stairs."  
Momo: "She didn't even apologized for doing it."  
Jimin: "She didn't even tell us why she did it? Why? If she pushed Hobi then it was for a reason? Right?"

Suga groans and dramatically sighs.  
Suga: "We are not forgiven that stupid bitch."  
Jin: "JK your just in denial. You haven't accepted the fact that Y/n DID push Hoseok down the stairs."

I frown.

_I don't believe that Y/n pushed_ _Hobi_ _. Why would she do it? She has no motive._

Hobi: "Can we stop talking about her! Ugh.....I should have stayed home. My body still hurts."  
Joon: "I told you to stay home and rest! You fell on Friday and only rested for three and a half days! But noooo you begged to come to school. You want to see Y/n don't you...that's the only reason you came to school." They all glare at me and I shrug.

Jin scoffs before hitting my arm.  
Jin: "What's wrong with you!? Whose side are you on!? Ours or _herss_ _!?"_ He hisses the her as he grits his teeth.  
Joon: "No ones. Once I'm shown how Y/n pushed Hobi then I'll be with you guys."  
Tae; "So for now you're on _he_ r side!"  
I groan frustrated and roll my eyes.

Joon: "I don't have any proof that she didn't do it. So no. I'm no side. N. O. N. E. Got it."  
  


Rose, Lisa and Jisoo come towards us as we take a seat at a lunch table.  
We jump as Rose slams her hands on the table.

Rose: "Why the fuck are you three bitches with them!?"  
IU: "Fuck off! Can't you see they want us with them."  
Lisa scoffs.  
Lisa: "Did you guys really believed that Y/n Hobi!?"  
Hobi: "She pushed me. Everyone saw."

Jennie hugs Hobi.  
Jennie: "I was there when it happened."  
Jisoo crosses her arms over her chests.  
Jisoo: "Alright but how about we go check out the cameras."  
Momo: "There's cameras in the school!?"  
We stare Momo as she shouts sounding panicked.  
Lisa nobs slightly smirking.

Rose: "Let's go check them out. Come on!"  
We all stand up following them as they make their way to the office. They barge inside but I stay back as my phone starts vibrating.

The door for the office shuts in my face as I pull out my phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Incoming Call:_

_Y/n_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I pick up.  
Joon: "Hel-?"  
Y/n: "Please help me! My father is h-AAAAHHH!!!"

I jump as I hear a loud crash on the other line.  
Joon: "Y/n?"  
Mr. Lee: "Bad pumpkin! You bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They hang up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Pumpkin?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I gasp then run off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I run outside into the parking lot.  
Joon: "SHIT!"  
We came in IU's car.

I start to panic but run faster.  
I run down the street avoiding the cars and shoving people out of my way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I gasp for breath as I check the time on my phone as I run.

1:32 PM

_I've been running for 20 minutes._   
_She called 20 minutes ago._

My heart clenches up at the thought of something happening to her in those twenty minutes.  
  
  


_Just 30 more minutes._   
_30 more minutes of running._   
_30 more minutes away from you Y/n._   
_Just hold on._   
_I'm on my way._   
  


I yell as I pick up my pace.  
My knees start aching.  
  


_I will get there and save you._

_Just hold on._   
  


_Y/n hold on!_   
  
  


_Please. I'm coming._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Y/n's POV~**   
**~1:40pm~**   
  
  


I cry out as father slams back inside me.

My father licks my cheek and whispers in my ear.  
Father: "You fucking slut. You are not allowed to talk to any guys."  
I scream as he harshly thrusts.

I feel disgusted as I hear my father's grunts and moans next to my ear.

I dig my nails in his back screaming loudly as he roughly rapes me.

He holds my hands in a tight grip as I try to punch him.

Father: "Trying to hit me. Pumpkin you need to be severely punished."  
He pulls out and my legs shake as the pain slightly fades. Father flips me laying me on my stomach.  
  


My heart drops as he pulls up my behind closer to him.  
  
  


I let out a blood curling scream as I feel an intensifying pain as father slams his member inside.

I look in front of me and see my clothes laying on the ground ripped. I look at the open suitcase and grab it with both hands.

I tighten my grip on it holding back another painful scream.

All I hear is father moaning, skin slapping and my heart beating loudly.

I get on my knees holding the suitcase.  
Father: "Uhh! That's a better position pumpkin."

_Kill him._

_Hit him._

_Slut_   
  
  
  
  


_Namjoon will come._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No he won't and you know it._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I scream loudly as I raise my hands throwing the suitcase backwards.

Father yells as it slams into him. He falls backwards. I gasp as he fall out of me.  
  
  


I turn and face him picking up the suitcase. Clothes flies out as I slam it back down on him.

"Pumpkin!"

And again  
  
  


"PUMPKIN!!!"  
  
  


And again.  
  
  


"Pu...m"  
  


And again.   
  
  
  
  


I stare at my father as he passes out. Blood starts oozing out of his nose and bursted lip. I leave the suitcase on his stomach and get up hissing in pain.  
  
  
  


I limp to the door and quickly grab any clothes from the floor.

I pull it on.

A huge sweatshirt and joggers.

I limp out of the bedroom and towards the wide open front door.

_ Let us in. He's not coming. _   
  
  


I stop blankly staring at the door.

I breakdown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The remaining warmness surrounding my heart shatters.  
  
  
  


The darkness swarms it and engulfs it.  
  
  
  
  
  


I cry hitting my chest as the darkness takes over me.  
  
  
  
  


_ Yes yes yes! That's it. Give up. _   
  
  


_ Send them a text. _   
  
  
  


I limp towards my phone grab it.

Create a group chat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Type.  
  
  


And send.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Now leave.  _   
  
  


I limp out of the apartment.  
  
  
  


I slowly start walking normally.  
Feeling numb.  
  
  
  
  


I walk barefoot.  
  
  


The cold air hits me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hear the calm waves of the river.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Go. _   
  
  
  
  



	48. Goodbye

**~Y/n's POV~**   
**~2:00pm~**   
  


I blankly stare at the water.  
  
  


_Han River._   
  
  
  


_ Stand on the other side of the railing. _   
  


The darkness dances urging me forward.  
  
  


I set my hands on the cool surface of the railing.   
  


_ Yes. _   
  


I put one leg over.  
  


Holding tightly to the railing as I swung my other leg over. I stand on the edge of the bridge my back facing the river.  
  
  


_ Turn around. _   
  
  
  
  


I slowly turn facing the river.  
  
  
  


I look up.

Blankly staring at the sky.  
  
  


The white puffy clouds slowly moving. The sun shining brightly down on us.  
  
  
  


The whispers and yells from the people behind me fade away. The sound of the birds fade away.  
  


Everything fades away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I only see the river under me a few feet away.  
  
  
  


The voice starts screaming sounding like a demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP! NO ONE WILL CARE NO ONE WILL NOTICE WHEN YOUR GONE NO ONE CARED ABOUT YOU YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT A FAT UGLY USELESS SLUT WORTHLESS! JUMP NO ONE WILL MISS YOU_   
_K_   
_I_   
_L_   
_L_   
_Y_   
_O_   
_U_   
_R_   
_S_   
_E_   
_L_   
_F_   
_KILL YOURSELF!_   
_DO IT_   
_JUMP_   
_JUMP_   
_JUMP_   
_JUMP_   
_JUMP_   
_JUMP_   
_J_   
_U_   
_M_   
_P_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_DIE_   
_D_   
_I_   
_E_   
_ALL YOUR PROBLEMS WILL HO AWAY_   
_JUMP!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fat_   
_Ugly_   
_Useless_   
_Disappointment_   
_Lonely_   
_Empty_   
_Worthless_   
_No one wants me_   
_No one cares_   
_They never cared._

I look down at the river.  
  
  
  


I look up at the sky.  
  
  
  


A cold tear slips down my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  


_They never cared._   
_Namjoon didn't come._   
_They hate me._   
_They always hated me._   
  
  


_I'm coming mother._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Goodbye_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I let go of the railing letting myself fall forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The icy air hits me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Goodbye._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**   
**~2:02pm~**   
  
  


I see Han River a block away from me.  
  


My eyes widen as a girl jumps off.  
  
  


_Y/n!?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joon: "Y/NNNNNN!?"  
  
  


I see crowd looking down at the river. I run closer.

I look into the water.  
  
  


The girl not in sight.  
  
  
  


_Maybe it wasn't her! Maybe she's still in the apartment!?_   
  
  
  
  
  


I run to the apartment coming to a stop as I see the front door wide open.   
  
  


I make my way inside.  
  
  


My eyes land on the open bedroom door and stare in shock at the naked man on the ground with a suitcase on top of him.  
  


_Y/n's suitcase._   
  
  


I walk over to him and check his pulse.  
  


He's still breathing.  
  
  


I pull out my phone and see a message from Y/n.  
I ignore it for now as I call the ambulance.  
  
  
  


I get up and search throughout the apartment.  
  
  
  


I hear sirens outside in the distance.  
  
  
  


I check Y/n's text.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My heart drops.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No..._   
  
  
  
  
  


_Its my fault!_   
  
  
  
  


I run out of the apartment and make my way to the bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I look over the railing and down to the water.  
Joon: "CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY FRIEND IS DOWN THERE!"  
  


People starr dialing for an ambulance.  
  
  
  
  


Police cars stop behind us they run out of their cars and find a way down close to the river.  
  
  
  


I see someone swim inside the river and submerge themselves in the water.  
  
  
  
  
  


I breath heavily from all the running and from the fear of being too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sirens of more police cars and an ambulance gets louder.  
  
  
  


I fall on my knees and yell out in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joon: "Y/NNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Y/n._


	49. The Real Truth

**~Jin's POV~**   
**~Monday, March 19, 2008~**   
**~1:40pm~**   
  


We all stare at the screen in front of us as it plays the recording from Friday morning.

We all frown except for IU, Momo and Jennie as our phone vibrates.  
Principal: "All of you got a message at the same time? Hmm weird."  
Rose: "Just play the video."

The video plays.  
  


I watch as Hoseok and Y/n laugh as they walk up the stairs. My heart aches at seeing Y/n's bright smile.

They reach the top of the stairs.  
Jennie appears at the bottom and shouts.

Jennie: "HOSEOK!!"  
Hoseok turns around looking down to her.  
  


IU: "Do we really need to watch this? We already know what happen."  
Kook: "Shut up IU."  
  
  


My eyes widen as IU talks with Y/n. The classroom door next to Hoseok opens.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jennie: "WATCH OUT!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Momo steps out and PUSHES HOBI!!  
  
  


Hoseok screams as he falls. IU walks away as Y/n spins around and gasps.

Y/n: "HOSEOK!!"  
  
  


I jump back as Suga suddenly punches Momo.  
She falls down on the ground.

Jungkook shoves IU away from him anh glares at her.

Hoseok turns red as he angrily grabs Jennie's wrist.  
Hobi: "YOU FUCKING PLANNED ALL OF THIS!!"

Suga: "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?"  
Taehyung and Jimin stay quiet as they glare at the girls.

Rose pulls Momo's hair as Lisa slaps her.  
Jisoo pulls Jennie and IU down to the ground harshly.

The principal slams his hands on the desk.  
Principal: "EVERYONE STAND AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! JENNIE, IU, AND MOMO EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!!!"  
We all freeze in our places.

Suga: "Why did you do this."  
Momo: We-"  
Jennie: "SHUT UP! Don't even speak!"  
Principal: "Jennie shut it! Momo go on."

Momo gulps and looks at each one of us. She bursts out in tears.  
Momo: "We planned it all! We wanted her away from you! Our oppas! We wanted her gone! That's why we did it!"  
Kook: "We're not your oppas!"  
We all go forward about to attack them three but security bursts through the door pulling us away as they handcuff them.

Principal: "You girls will have to face the consequences for attempt murder."  
IU: "WHAT!? But we didn't kill him! He's right there!"  
Principal: "It could have killed him. The impact could have killed him but he got lucky. It was attempted murder. Take them away."

We watch as they get dragged out of the office.  
We follow behind them but stop at the entrance of the school.  
We stay silent.  
  


_I didn't believe Y/n._   
_I gave my back to her._   
_I kicked her out._   
_I yelled at her._   
  
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**   
  


_I gave my back to her._   
_I didn't believe her._   
_I didn't listen to her._   
  
  
  


_~_ **Jimin's** **POV~**

_I told her to leave._   
_I told her to never come back._   
  
  
  


**~** **Taehyung's** **POV~**   
  


_I choked her as I yelled at her._   
_I told her horrible things._   
_I blamed her._   
  
  


**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**

_I ignores her messages._   
_I blamed her._   
_I believed she was the one who pushed me._   
  
  
  


**~** **Suga's** **POV~**   
  
  


_I punched her._   
_I yelled at her._   
_I blamed her._   
_I didn't listen to her._   
  
  
  


**~Jin's POV~**   
**~2:06pm~**   
  


My phone vibrates.  
  


I pull it out.  
  
  


_One new message: Cupcake_   
_1:40 PM_

_Incoming Call: Dimples_   
  


I arch my eyebrows confused.

_Namjoon? Isn't he here with us?_   
  


I look around and notice that he's not here with us.  
  


I answer the call.  
  


Jin: "Namjoon you were ri-"  
The others look at me as I pick up the call.  
Joon: "Jin."  
I start to get worried as I hear sirens and hear Namjoon hiccup as he cries.  
Jin: "Where are you!? Why do I hear sirens?! Why are you crying!? Namjoon!"  
The others blink in confusing as they worriedly look at me.  
Joon: "Jin....I'm so sorry."

I frown confused.  
Jin: "What are you sorry for?"  
Joon: "It's all my fault."  
Jin: "What!? What's all your fault?"  
Joon: "If I hadn't called him mayb-be s-he-"  
I hear Namjoon start sobbing uncontrollably.  
Jin: "Namjoon! You're not making any sense! Just tell me where you are!?"  
Joon: "Han River.....check the message. All of you six check the message. I'm so sorry. Its all my fault."  
Jin: "Calm down. We're on our way just ke-"  
My eyes widen as I stare at my phone.

Jin: "He hanged up in me!"  
Tae: "What happen? Where is he?"  
Jin: "Han River."  
Jimin: "WHAT WHY!?"  
Jin: "I don't know he kept saying sorry its my fault. We have to go to him."  
Suga: "With what you genius! We came in IU's car."

Jisoo pulls out her keys.  
Jisoo: "I can take you!"  
I nob and follow behind her as we all pile inside her car.  
  


**~20 minutes later~**   
  
  


Jisoo parks on the side of the road. We all stare in shock at the number of police cars and the two ambulances that are parked in the middle of the street.

We get out of the car. I search through the crowd that looks down at the water as policemen keep them away from the railing.

Tae: "Do you see him?"  
Hoseok: "No...how can we find him in this crowd!?"  
Rose gasps pointing to the crowd of policemen standing near the river.

I look through that crowd and notice a familiar figure kneeling on the ground next to the river.  
Jin: "Namjoon."

We all run down the steep hill making our way towards him but a policemen stops us from going any further as we reach the bottom.

Policemen 1: "Only friends or family of the girl can pass."  
Kook: "Girl?"  
Lisa: "That guy over there is our friend he called us!"  
She points at Namjoon but the policemen shakes his head.

Policemen 1: "I won't repeat myself miss."  
Taehyung yells.  
Tae: "NAMJOON HYUNG!!"  
Namjoon winces but doesn't turn around.

We hear the crowd at the top gasp.  
Namjoon gets up walking inside the water but a policemen holds him back.  
Namjoon: "LET ME SEE HER!!"

We all watch as a person with goggles waddles out of the river carrying a familiar girl.  
The man sets her down on the ground.  
Namjoon lays her on his lap and starts sobbing loudly.  
  
  


_Wait its.....no_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suga: "Y/NNNNNNNNN!"  
  
  


My heart drops.  
Jungkook shoves the policemen to the ground as we run to Namjoon as he cries into Y/n's shoulder.  
  
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**   
  


I hug Y/n close to me and cry on her shoulder. I hear footsteps run to me and stop around me.

Y/n is pulled out of my arms.  
Suga and Hoseok hold her.  
Suga: "Come on Y/n open your eyes! Please. I'm sorry for not believing you!"  
Hobi: "Please wake up. Y/n I'm sorry for blaming you. I love you!"

Behind me I hear a policemen.  
I feel Jin cry besides me but all I hear in my head is the policeman's words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She didn't make it."


	50. GONE - END

**~Monday, March 19,2008~**   
**~2:02pm~**   
**~Y/n's POV~**   
  


I fall into the icy water making a loud splash.

I let myself sink down.

I open my mouth letting the water go into my lungs.  
  


The voice becomes muffled.  
  
  


My mind becomes blank as my happy memories flash through my eyes.  
  
  
  


 _I never told them_ _in person._  
 _I never told them that I love them._  
  
  
  


_I love you Hoseok_   
  
  


_I love you too Yoongi and Suga._   
  


A last image flashes through my eyes.  
  
  


I faintly smile.

_I love you guys._

_I forgive you._   
  
  
  
  


My body becomes cold then numb.  
  


My heart beats one last time then stops.   
  


I stare up slowly closing my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


A familiar warmness pulls me forward. I open my eyes and weakly smile.  
  
  


Mother: "Oh my beautiful baby. Sweetie its time to go."  
I reach foe her hand.  
  
  


Y/n: "Mommy...I've misses you so much."  
  
  


A bright light shines blinding me as I grab my mothers hand.  
  


The warmness swarms inside me making me feel warm.  
  
  
  
  
  


I smile brightly as we walk together hand in hand towards the bright white light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A burning warm sensation takes me in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________  
  
  


**~Taehyung's POV~**   
**~Tuesday, March 20, 2008~**   
  


I peek my head into Hobi's and Yoongi's room. Both lay on their own beds sleeping soundlessly after crying themselves to sleep again.

I jump feeling a tap on my shoulder. I look behind me and see Jimin's tear stain puffy face.

Jimin: "Are they sleeping?" I nob and follow him to our bedroom.  
The house feels empty.

Even if we're all here.  
  


Except for one person.  
  
  


We walk into our room.  
I stare at Jungkook who sits in the middle of his bed hugging a pillow tightly as he tries to muffle his sobs.

Jimin sits down next to him and hugs him. Jimin looks over at me with sad eyes.

I sit on Jungkook's other side and join the hug.

They cry into each others shoulders. I feel the hot tears slowly running down my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Today.....was her funeral._   
  
  
  
  


**~** **Jimin's** **POV~**   
  


I cry along with Jungkook and Taehyung tightly hugging each other.  
  


_It was my fault. If I hadn't blamed her. She could have still be here._

I tighten the hug as I sob more.  
  
  
  


**~** **Jungkook's** **POV~**   
  


I cry as my hyungs hug me.  
  


_She's g-g.....I can't even say it._   
_I didn't protect her like I promised._   
_If I had kept my promise she would still be here._   
  
  
  


**~Jin's POV~**   
  


Namjoon holds me tightly in his arms as I sob loudly. He quietly cries. His tears dripping on my shoulder.

_Namjoon puts the blame all on himself. I blame myself. We all blame ourselves...cupcake....I'm sorry for not being on your side. I'm sorry._   
  
  


**~** **Namjoon's** **POV~**   
  


I cry on Jin's shoulder as he sobs into my chest. I rub his back as he tightly hugs my waist.  
  


_If I hadn't called her father. If I hadn't called that monster then she would still be alive._

_They all blame themselves but I'm the one to blame. Its all my fault._   
  
  


**~** **Hoseok's** **POV~**   
  
  


I turn around and face a tear stain Yoongi as he sleeps.

I silently start crying once again. The pain in my chest aching as my heart beats.  
  


_I had a mental breakdown at the f-funeral. I threw myself on her open c-coffin. Namjoon and Jin pulled me away as I scream in agony calling out her name._

_I love her. I will always love her. She will always be in my heart._

_I can't help but blame myself. Its my fault that she...that sh-_

I cover my mouth as I muffle my loud sobs. I close my eyes tightly gasping for air.  
  


**~** **Yoongi's** **POV~**

I wake up hearing sobs.  
I look over to Hobi's bed and find him covering his mouth muffling his sobs.

I get out off my bed and lightly shove Hobi to the side as I lay down next to him pulling the covers on us.

Hoseok looks at me with sad tearful eyes. I sigh pulling him into my arms.

Yoongi: "Cry as much as you want. I'll cry along with y-you." We both sob loudly at the same time tightly hugging each other.

Hobi: "I miss her!"  
Yoongi: "I miss her too!"

We cry into each others arms as we share the same pain.  
  
  


Both of us love her with all of our hearts.

_And now she's gone...f-forever._   
  
  


That day after Suga talked to Y/n's cold body after taking her from Namjoon. He left. Suga put me back in control.

He hasn't said anything but I know he's still with me. He's just as heartbroken as we are.

_Y/n I love you. I will always love you. No one will be able to replace you. We all feel guilty blaming ourselves for your d-_ _deat_ _-_ _th_ _._

Rose, Lisa and Jisoo slept in Y/n's room last night and today.

_They also miss you._   
  


_We all miss you. We all love you._   
_We all feel guilty for blaming you for something you didn't even do._

The image of her cold wet body comes into mind.  
When we had her in our arms after she was pulled out of the river. We all cried loudly staring at her.

I remember how blue her lips were, the bruise on her cheek, her swollen nose from when Suga punched her.

I remember the bruise on her neck. It was the form of a hand.  
Teahyung later said that it had been him who made that bruise on her.

We wouldn't let go of hee body but the police took her away as they hold us down.

We sat next to the river crying.

Namjoon then asked if we had read her message.  
  


We read it.  
  
  
  
  


Then showed it to the police who place her disgusting monstrous father in jail.  
  


I blink rapidly willing the memory to go away.

I cuddle closer to Hobi and we cry together.  
  
  


The house is soon filled with loud sobs.  
  


We all cry.  
  
  
  


Everyone in this house sob loudly feeling a huge pain in their chest at the lost of someone special.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I love you._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_We love you._   
_We could have helped you sooner._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_She's gone_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Y/n....is gone._


	51. EPILOGUE

**~Five Years Later~**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Saturday, March 19, 2013~**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~Third Person POV~**   
  
  


All seven friends walk down the street. In their padded jackets protecting them from the harsh cold winds.

The oldest of them holds 10 flowers. One from each of them and the other three flowers from the ones who couldn't come.

They open the gate.

Walk down the path already knowing what way to go.

The youngest looks at their surroundings as they come to a stop.

They all look down at the tombstone in front of them.

Jin sighs as he sets down the flowers in the vase besides the tombstone.

He faintly smiles.

They al stay silent as they take turns to talk listening to each speech.

Jin: "Hey cupcake. Are you behaving up there? I hope so *faintly chuckles* Is your mom there with you? Every night I look up at the sky looking for two bright stars. I always find them. Cupcake I miss you. I miss you everyday. Guess what? I've finally got Namjoon wrapped around my finger *grabs Namjoon's hand* he set a ring on it. I wish you were here. You could have help me planned the wedding. Love ya cupcake."

Namjoon pecks Jin's cheek as he steps forward.

Namjoon: "Y/n...I miss you. I have finally stop blaming myself for your death. *faint laugh* it took me five years to do that. Jin supported me as I went to therapy. I couldn't stop thinking of the what ifs. I blamed myself for not trying harder in stopping Jin from kicking you out. I watched Jin constantly say 'If I hadn't kicked her out none of this would have happened. Now I'm gonna get married and I'm about to start my career in music. I hope you're happy up there."

Namjoon goes back to Jin's side as the second youngest takes a step forward wiping his tears.

Taehyung: "Honey bear. My sweet little honey bear. I have missed you everyday. I hated myself for everything I did that day. I hated myself for yelling at you, choked you, and for telling you to leave. I learned to forgive myself. We all went to therapy and you know what the therapist said? *laughs and shows box smile* We did our best. He told us that we all did our best to make you happy. We made your life happier. We were all told about your past life and I'm glad to have befriended you. I miss you honey bear."

Taehyung steps away and stands next to the engaged couple.

Jimin steps up.

Jimin: "Y/n you know I'm not good with words but I'll try my best. These five years I blamed myself thinking every night about what I could have done different. Maybe if I had listen to you then you would still be alive. I stopped thinking like that after I forgave myself. I can't go back to the past and fix what we did wrong but I can say this...I'm sorry. *sighs* It feels good to say that without feeling more guilty. I hope you're watching over us along with your mom. I'll live happily like you wished."

Jimin steps back going to stand next to Taehyung.

Jungkook steps forward.

Jungkook: "Jagi....I miss you. I miss everything about you everyday. I don't have much to say since I'm horrible at expressing what I feel into words. *Shows bunny smile* I'll tell you about my life since you already know how much I miss you. Jagi! I'm gonna pursue my love for music along with my hyungs. Are you proud of us? I'm sure you are. I bet your up there laying on a cloud watching us right now and smiling brightly. Your beautiful green eyes sparkling as you laugh at our silliness. I miss you. I love you...yes I still love you after all this time. Jagi."

Jungkook steps away and stands next to Jin who rubs his back as comfort.

Hoseok steps up.

Hoseok: "Baby girl are you laughing and smiling up there? I miss you everyday. I miss having you by my side. I can still remember the sound of your voice. *smiles brightly* I have a stage name! Guess what it is. *laughs* Yep. I'm your hope I'm your angel I'm J-Hope. J-Hope...is my stage name. I want to give hope to everyone in this world even if they are far away. I want to be their source of hope like I was for you in the short time we were together. Baby girl watch over us. Make sure we don't do anything stupid or fight each other. Remember I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. Right here. I love you so much. I love you."

Hoseok smiles a bit more before walking over to Jimin who opens his arms as Hoseok lets out a few tears.

Yoongi finally steps forward. He crouches in front of the tombstone and traces the words on it.

_Lee Y/n_

_April_ _3, 1996 - March 19, 2008_

_Loving daughter and friend._

_Will be missed dearly by her friends._

_She was the light in our lives and we were her warmness._

Yoongi faintly smiles.

Yoongi: "Y/n...I have many good news. Remember Suga? *chuckles* Of course you do...well he's gone. He left six months ago. Suga can't control me anymore but some of his personality stayed with me. I don't have depression anymore...I was able to fight it. I wish we could have fought it together. I'm also pursuing my dream of becoming a producer ugh! I have to dance with these idiots. Namjoon won't stop hurting himself he will either trip or step on someone. *laughs* Same old Namjoon...we're gonna debut soon. Wanna know our name? BTS, Bangtan Soeyadoan (IK i spelled it wrong) it means Bullet Proof Boy Scouts. We have an ARMY beside us. Yes our fandom name is ARMY. We will love them and protect them. We will stand by their side even if they ever leave us. Just like we did with you. Y/n I love you with all of my heart. I will miss you everyday. *gummy smile* take care. Today's your fifth death anniversary *blinks back tears* be happy don't stop smiling. We will live life to the best. We will try our hardest to be successful for you."  
  


Yoongi sighs as he stands up pulling out his phone and reads Y/n's last text from five years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Group Chat: Y/n +7_   
_Created on March 19, 2008_   
  
  
  


_Y/n:_

_You made me happy. You helped me feel less depressed about my life. You may hate me right now but maybe later on in the future you'll find out who pushed_ _Hobi_ _. I'll like to know who pushed him but I can't stay any longer. It's my time to go. I would also like to know who called my father and told him where I was but like I said it's my time ago._

_Let me tell you a few secrets._

_At a very young age my innocence was taken away from me. At that time I didn't know what was happening but as the years went by I knew it was wrong._

_Hobi_ _remember when I told you that I was raped._

_Well it was my father...yeah my father raped me from a very young age till the day I arrived here to South Korea. He arrived to the apartment today and raped me once again._

_The past years of my life my mother had no idea about it. She didn't know that my father raped me and prostitute me to his friends. I told her one day and that same day we left._

_I have severe depression._

_I hear a voice in my head that talks everyday at every minute taking any chance to make me hate myself. But when I met you guys...the voice went away._

_I thought I was becoming healthy but the voice was able to break through the warmness you guys surrounded me with._

_You guys were my warmness. You kept me warm and happy._

_I'm heartbroken that you guys didn't believe me...but I forgive you._

_I let the darkness inside me take over me. The voice is getting louder. I don't have much time._

_Jung Hoseok I love you. Smile. Be happy. Be someone's hope. Like you were my hope. Don't let your light fade away keep it._

_Min Yoongi and Min Suga I love you too. Yoongi make sure Suga behaves. Find a way to get rid of your depression. I don't want you to end up like me. I hope you learn to control yourself and don't let Suga control you._

_Kim_ _Seokjin_ _don't let Namjoon run away from you. Wrap him around your finger. I can tell how much he loves you._

_Kim Namjoon you better take good care of everyone when I'm gone especially of Jin. Be there with him always._

_Kim_ _Taehyung_ _be happy be your normal silly crazy self. Don't let anything or anyone put you down._

_Park Jimin keep being your sweet little self. Don't let_ _Kookie's_ _and_ _TaeTae's_ _teasing get to you. Take care of yourself and make sure those two idiots don't get any serious trouble._

_Jeon_ _Jungkook you better behave. Don't worry your_ _hyungs_ _. Show your beautiful bunny smile more often. Also don't torment your_ _hyungs_ _so much....okay maybe a few little pranks._

_Take care._   
_Follow your dreams._   
_Don't ever give up._   
_Live life to the fullest._

_I forgive you._

_Don't blame_ _yourselves_ _for what I did._   
_I chose this._   
_I chose to end it._   
_I could have stayed with you seven but it was to late for me._   
_It's my time._   
_Time to go._   
_Time to be with my mother._

_Don't ever give up like I did._

_You guys have a future._   
_I don't._   
_You guys could have been my future but I can't take it anymore._

_I love you guys._

_PS. Tell Rose, Lisa and_ _Jisoo_ _to follow their dreams of becoming idols also I have a goos name for their group._ _Blackpink_ _. Since their car is black and pink._

_PSS. Don't blame yourselves. It isn't your fault...but knowing you guys you will probably still blame yourselves._

_Live happily._

_I love you and I'll miss you._   
_I'll watch over you all._

_Sent on March 19, 2008_   
_1:40 PM_

Yoongi wipes his tears as he stuff his phone back into his pocket.

He walks over to the others.

They look at the tombstone knowing they'll be back someday to talk with her.

They all lovingly smile before walking down the same path and out of the cemetery.

They walk in a peaceful silence remembering the good times with Y/n.

They all smile looking at each other as they walk down the streets and back to their dorm.  
  


Remembering Y/n's laugh. Her breathtaking smile. The way her eyes will shine when she was excited.   
  
  
  
  


They weren't able to save her but they know that she's happy up there.  
  
  


They make a new promises as they walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let's live to the fullest.'"  
"Let's make our dreams come true."  
"Let's always stay together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y/n watches them from above smiling proudly. Her mother right beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished my first book! Wow I'm very happy and proud of this book.
> 
> What did you think of it?
> 
> Check out the sequel Save Us
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> I will now continue a new story.
> 
> Cheating Husband | BTS FF
> 
> Go check it out if you want.
> 
> If you ever feel down or have depression don't hesitate in looking for help.
> 
> Someone out there cares for you. Someone loves you.  
> Talk to someone don't be afraid.
> 
> Have a good day. I hope you enjoyed this story.


	52. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

Coming Soon


	53. Author's Note

**Sunday, June 28, 2020 at 1:05 AM** **\- 5:40 AM. Revised Monday, June 29, 2020 at 11:05 AM.**

It's been two years since I finished this book. It's weird seeing how much I've changed in two years. When I first started this book I was just a naive, immature, and confused fifteen year old girl beginning her second semester of freshman year. I'm now eighteen years old and graduated from high school on June 6th.

Looking back to my freshman year I was just a girl who decided to experiment with anything I could find. I had a boyfriend who I didn't even like but dated since that's what many people my age were doing at the time. We only lasted a month so eh no feelings were hurt. But dumb little me decided to become fuck buddies with her first ex boyfriend after the other dude broke up with me. I didn't care about him either but I remember that I wanted to see what all the hubba was about having a boyfriend when I met him in eight grade.

During that month of being fuck buddies with my first ex I didn't feel anything while having sex. I pretend to enjoy it but in reality I felt sick. At the time I didn't understand why I felt that way and pushed those feelings away, thinking something was wrong with me. Turns out I'm asexual (+panromantic) and I'm fucking proud of myself for actually figuring out who I am. Took me fours years but better late than never.

God, I faked so many of my emotions during my middle school years and early years of high school. I just went along with what appeared in front of me and didn't bat an eye when it went away. My family and BTS were the only things in my life that made me actually feel something. They are and will always be the most important people in my life. They helped me shape myself into who I am today. In a few years I'll most likely find more of myself and hopefully keep changing in a good way.

Now let's talk about this book called _**Don't Save Me,**_ my very first fanfiction. It's a mess but I'm also proud of it since it's the first book I've ever put out into the world of Wattpad. There's so many grammar mistakes. *glares at the misspelled nod*. The writing style! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I MAKE PARAGRAPHS!! WHY DID I LEAVE IT AS A WHOLE ASS CHUNK OF TEXT!!? Also I wrote oppa the fucking word oppa!!! *Gags* That bloody word has never fallen from my skinny ass lips but at the time I had been reading 2016-2017 BTS fanfics.

Y'all know Wattpad was filled with them Y/n bully love stories, cheating partner stories *glances at my other book*, mafia stories (honestly some were actually good mostly the BTS ship ones), suicidal and rape stories (guilty! Just look at what you read), vampire/werewolves/hybrids & etc stories *looks at the book that's on hold*. Oh! We can't forget about them 8th member stories! Those were the highlight of that year. And IU + Blackpink members were always written as the jealous, mean, or bitchy characters. Plus at that time people called Jin the "eomma" of the group or princess.

Yoongi was seen as the cold hearted emotionless member of the group. RM was Rap Monster plus named one of the ugliest members (¿ _bitch where?)_. Jimin was being body shamed and sexualized if I remember correctly. Hoseok was also seen as an ugly member of the group _(again ¿bitch where?)_ and called horse (like why the fuck and who the fuck started that!?) Then Jungkook, I mostly remember that the majority of the fans constantly called him oppa even if they weren't from Korea/spoke Korean or older than him. I'm sure there was worse but I can't remember.

Like 2016-2017 + a bit of 2018 on Wattpad was a hot mess. You can clearly see how all that ^^^ shaped this story. I had been reading many bts fanfics of Y/n being bullied by the members, doing self harm, depreseed, commiting suicide, raped and etcetera. I think I had also just finished reading Whisper To Me by some author whose name I've forgotten. One day it just gave me an idea for my own story.

I wanted to show people that there's many human beings out there who seem happy on the outside but in the inside they have this voice nagging them 24/7. They hide their scars and their pain not wanting anyone around them to see them as a broken human being. They hide the pain they feel behind a fake smile whenever someone tells them hurtful words and shames them for who they are, how they look like, or for how much they talk. They feel numb when taking the pills that are supposed to help them. Some family members and friends won't believe you when you tell them that you have depression. They'll call it a phase or tell you to get over it.

Victims of sexual assault never tell anyone their story fearing they won't be believed. The cops won't do shit to catch the fucking bastards who harmed innocent people. Some family members and friends will fucking protect the bastards and tell you to forget about the assault like it was nothing. You'll have nightmares about it every night and blame yourself thinking that you somehow made that sick bastard touch you.

Many of us hear voices in our head that belong to ourselves or people we know. The voice will yell, taunt you, make you doubt yourself it will make you hate yourself. The voice in your head will tell you that you're a useless and worthless person and to just leave the world of the living. Well sweetheart I'm here to tell you. NO.

NO it's not your fault. NO you're not ugly. NO you're not fat. NO you don't look anorexic. NO you're not useless. NO you're not worthless. NO you don't deserve the pain. NO you're not stupid. NO it wasn't because of how you dressed. NO you didn't lead them on. NO you're not just going through a phase. NO you're not being dramatic. NO you're not just doing it for attention. NO don't give in to the voice in your head. NO don't give up. NO you shouldn't get over it because it's real and it shouldn't be thrown to the side like it was nothing.

NO you don't talk too much. In fact keep talking, writing or using sign language because YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL and YOU ARE IMPORTANT.

DON'T GIVE UP. It's okay to not be okay.

Someone out there cares about you and will listen to you. They will be there when/if you ask for help. They will support you. They will wait for you to heal and follow you through every step as you heal emotionally, mentally and physically. And yes there will be some days when you will fall but either someone will help you get up or you will rise up yourself.

I wanted to show an important message in this book but now looking back at it. I don't feel like I fully delivered the message.

I made a book about a girl with depression who was sexually assaulted for many years. A girl who heard a voice in her head that put her down and made her hate herself. I showed how depression works (how I thought depression worked at the time when I was fifteen.) and the dark end that many people meet. Not everyone gets saved and it sickens me how the majority of the people treat depression as a non-existent problem. Sexual assault is ignored and the blame is placed on the victim as the abuser is protected by authorities or by people you trusted.

Depression, suicide and rape aren't jokes they're real and happen to many people. Some don't get a "happy ending" they end up dead.

I would like to apologize for the explicit suicide scene and sexual assault scenes. Fifteen year old me didn't know that those scenes could be harmful or a trigger for many. At that age I didn't do any research for my books and just wrote what came to my mind. And I'm grateful for all the messages and votes that have been left throughout the chapters. I want you to remember that you're not alone. It may seem and feel like it but someone will always be there for you.

Also with everything that's going on in the world I got to say BLACK LIVES MATTER. The cops are pigs and must be arrested for the murders of every black person they've killed. Never forget their names.

EMMETT TILL - MEDGAR EVERS - GEORGE JUNIUS STINNEY JR. - DR MARTIN LUTHER KING JR - HENRY SMITH - JOHN CRAWFORD III - MICHAEL BROWN - EZELL FORD - DANTE PARKER - MICHELLE CUSSEAUX - MARY TURNER - LAQUAN MCDONALD - MALCOLM X - TANISHA ANDERSON - AKAI GURLEY - TAMIR RICE - RUMAIN BRISBON - JERAME REID - MATTHEW AJIBADE - JAMES N. POWELL JR. - FRANK SMART - ERNEST LACY - NATASHA MCKENNA - TONY ROBINSON - ANTHONY HILL - MYA HALL - PHILLIP WHITE - ERIC HARRIS - WALTER SCOTT - WILLIAM CHAPMAN II - ALEXIA CHRISTIAN - BRENDON GLENN - VICTOR MANUEL LAROSA - JONATHAN SANDERS - FREDDIE CARLOS GRAY JR. - JOSEPH MANN - SALVADO ELLSWOOD - SANDRA BLAND - ALBERT JOSEPH DAVIS - DARRIUS STEWART - BILLY RAY DAVIS - SAMUEL DUBOSE - MICHAEL SABBIE - BRIAN KEITH DAY - CHRISTIAN TAYLOR - TROY ROBINSON - ASSHAMS PHAROAH MANLEY - MICHAEL STEWART - FELIX KUMI - KEITH HARRISON MCLEOD - JUNIOR PROSPER - LAMONTEZ JONES - PATERSON BROWN - DOMINIC HUTCHINSON - ANTHONY ASHFORD - ALONZO SMITH - TYREE CRAWFORD - INDIA KAGER - LA?VANTE BIGGS - MICHAEL LEE MARSHALL - JAMAR CLARK - RICHARD PERKINS - PHILLIP PANNELL - NATHANIEL HARRIS PICKETT - BENNI LEE TIGNOR - MIGUEL ESPINAL - MICHAEL NOEL - KEVIN MATTHEWS - BETTIE JONES - QUINTONIO LEGRIER - KEITH CHILDRESS JR. - JANET WILSON - RANDY NELSON - ANTRONIE SCOTT - WENDELL CELESTINE - DAVID JOSEPH - CALIN ROQUEMORE - DYZHAWN PERKINS - CHRISTOPHER DAVIS - MARCO LOUD - JAMES BYRD JR. - PETER GAINES - TORREY ROBINSON - DARIUS ROBINSON - KEVIN HICKS - MARY TRUXILLO - DEMARCUS SEMER - AMADOU DIALLO - WILLIE TILLMAN - TERRILL THOMAS - DEMETRIUS DUBOSE - ALTON STERLING - PHILANDO CASTILE - TERENCE CRUTCHER - PAUL O?NEAL - ALTERIA WOODS - BOBBY RUSS - JORDAN EDWARDS - AARON BAILEY - RONELL FOSTER - STEPHON CLARK - COREY CARTER - ANTWON ROSE II - TAYLER ROCK - MALICE GREEN - RAMARLEY GRAHAM - ELIJAH MCCLAIN - AIYANA STANLEY JONES - BOTHAM JEAN - PAMELA TURNER - DOMINIQUE CLAYTON - SEAN BELL - ATATIANA JEFFERSON - JEMEL ROBERSON - JAMES LEE ALEXANDER - RYAN MATTHEW SMITH - DERRICK AMBROSE JR. - ADDIE MAE COLLINS - CAROL DENISE MCNAIR - CAROLE ROBERTSON - CYNTHIA WESLEY - NICHOLAS HEYWARD JR. - CHRISTOPHER WHITFIELD - WILLIE MCCOY - VICTOR WHITE III - MARCUS DEON SMITH - CHAVIS CARTER - MARTIN LEE ANDERSON - CHRISTOPHER MCCORVEY - BRADLEY BLACKSHIRE - TIMOTHY THOMAS - REGINALD DOUCET JR. - DANROY "DJ" HENRY JR. - KARVAS GAMBLE JR. - ERIC REASON - KORRYN GAINES - REKIA BOYD - KIONTE SPENCER - DARIUS TARVER - WAYNE ARNOLD JONES - MANUEL ELLIS - VICTOR DUFFY JR. - KOBE DIMOCK-HEISLER - CLINTON R. ALLEN - DONTRE HAMILTON - TIMOTHY CAUGHMAN - SYLVILLE SMITH - COREY JONES - TYRE KING - ERIC GARNER - MILES HALL - KENDRICK JOHNSON - CHARLEENA LYLES - MICHAEL LORENZO DEAN - TRAYVON MARTIN - RENISHA MCBRIDE - KIWANE CARRINGTON - OSCAR GRANT III - BREONNA TAYLOR - KALIEF BROWDER - DARRIEN HUNT - TROY HODGE - WILLIAM GREEN - AHMAUD ARBERY - DION JOHNSON - TONY MCDADE - JAMEL FLOYD - GEORGE FLOYD - RAYSHARD BROOKS - ITALIA MARIE KELLY - DAVID MCATEE - CHRIS BEATY

**Victim** **memorialfunds**

Donations will go toward supporting the families of George Floyd, Ahmaud Arbery, James Scurlock, Tony McDade, David McAtee, Robert Fuller, Rayshard Brooks, Elijah McClain, and Breonna Taylor.

• Elijah McClain Memorial Fund

• Community Support for Robert Fuller

• Rayshard Brooks Memorial Fund

• George Floyd Memorial Fund

• I Run With Maud

• James Scurlock Memorial Fund

• Tony Mcdade Memorial Fund

• David McAtee Memorial Fund

• Justice for Breonna Taylor

• Gianna Floyd Fund

**Bail funds**

Donations will go toward paying bail or bonds to release protesters jailed in states with bail or bond systems. If you’d like to make a localized contribution to a bail fund in a city or state not shown below, the National Bail Fund Network lists the funds you can donate to in all states with bail or bond systems.

• The Bail Project

• National Bail Out

• National Bail Fund Network COVID-19 Emergency Response Fund

• Atlanta Solidarity Fund

• Louisville Community Bail Fund

• Chicago Community Bond Fund

• Philadelphia Bail Fund

• Nashville Community Bail Fund

• Dallas Bail Fund for Protesters

• (F)empower Community Bond Fund

• People’s Program Bail Out Fund; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

• Columbus Freedom Fund; Columbus, Ohio

**Megafunds**

Single donationswill be split between multiple organizations, with the ability to adjust what goes where.

• Act Blue Bail, Mutual Aid, and Racial Justice Organization Funds

• Act Blue Racism and Police Brutality Funds

• Act Blue Bail Funds

**Community-** **restorationorganizations** **andfunds**

Donations will go toward rebuilding businesses and other parts of Black communities where protests have occurred and/or have been hit particularly hard by the coronavirus pandemic.

• Mutual Aid

• The Navajo Water Project

• Minnesota Rapid Response Coalition; Twin Cities, Minnesota

• The Lake Street Council; Minneapolis, Minnesota

• Pimento Relief Fund; Minneapolis, Minnesota

• West Broadway Business & Area Coalition; Minneapolis, Minnesota

• Rebuilding Oakland Black Businesses Fund; Oakland, California

• My Block My Hood My City; Chicago, Illinois

**Community-** **enrichmentorganizations**

Donations will go toward arts, technical, or other programs for Black and brown people.

• R.E.S.I.S.T.

• Black and Brown Founders

• Black Table Arts

• Embrace Race

• Voix Noire

• African American Cultural Heritage Action Fund

• SoGal

• Assata’s Daughters;Chicago, Illinois

• Centro de Trabajadores Unidos en la Lucha; Twin Cities, Minnesota

• Twin Cities Recovery Project; Twin Cities, Minnesota

• Black Feminist Project; New York City

• Tournament Haus Ballroom Microgrants; Portland, Oregon; Tacoma and Seattle, Washington

• BOOM Concepts; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

• 1 Hood; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

**Youth-** **orientedcommunityorganizations**

Donations will go toward funding initiatives for educating Black and brown youth, such as programs for coding, activism camps, and providing books for schools.

• Integrate NYC

• GirlTrek

• Black Girls Code

• Colin Kaepernick Know Your Rights Camp

• The Conscious Kid

• Pretty Brown Girl

• Gyrl Wonder

• D.R.E.A.M.

• HOPE Crew: Hands-On Preservation Experience

**Communityorganizations** **servingdisabled** **BIPOC**

Donations will go toward medical aid, financial aid, educational programs, and other services for disabled Black, indigenous people of color.

• Helping Educate to Advance the Rights of Deaf Communities

• Ramp Your Voice! With Vilissa

• Autistic People of Color Fund

• Disability Justice Culture Club

• Sins Invalid

• The Harriet Tubman Collective

**Policy-** **reformorganizations**

Donations will go toward legislative efforts to overturn systemically racist policies at either national, state, or local levels.

• American Civil Liberties Union

• Black Lives Matter Global Network

• Color of Change Education Fund

• Advancement Project

• Community Justice Action Fund

• Anti-Racism Fund

• Moms Demand Action; donations will be matched dollar for dollar by Everytown, Moms Demand Action’s parent organization

• Faith in Texas

• Take Action Chapel Hill; Chapel Hill, North Carolina

• Austin Justice Coalition; Austin, Texas

• Dallas Alliance Against Racial and Political Repression; Dallas, Texas

• The Refugee Dream Center; Rhode Island

• Alliance to Mobilize Our Resistance; Rhode Island

**Political organizations**

Donations will go toward Black-voter education initiatives and supporting Black political candidates.

• Fair Fight; national, but mainly Georgia

• Black Voters Matter Fund

• Woke Vote

• Higher Heights

• The Collective Political Action Committee

**Police-** **reformorganizations**

Donations will go toward police-reform initiatives, including efforts to redistribute police funding to other social services.

• The National Police Accountability Project

• Campaign Zero

• Communities United for Police Reform

• Communities United Against Police Brutality

• Equality for Flatbush; Brooklyn, New York

**Incarceration-** **reformorganizations**

Donations will go toward prison-reform efforts to stop excessive punishment, mass incarceration, incarceration in general, and the creation of new jails and prisons.

• Release Aging People in Prison

• No New Jails NYC

• Equal Justice Initiative

• Prison Book Program

• Dream Defenders

• Vera Institute of Justice

**Legal defense** **fundsand** **organizations**

Donations will go toward legal aid and education for Black, brown, and other minority groups.

• NAACP Legal Defense and Educational Fund

• Legal Rights Center

• Amistad Law Project

• Transgender Law Center Black LGBTQIA+ Migrant Project

• Moral Governance; San Diego, California

• Restoring Justice; Texas

• Up Against The Law Legal Collective; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

**Black** **LGBTQ** **funds**

Donations will go toward providing immediate mental-health and health-care support, monetary support, and education to Black LGBTQ communities.

• Third Wave Fund

• The Heavenly Angel Fund Project

• Black Trans Advocacy Coalition COVID-19 Community Response Grant

• The Nina Pop and Tony McDade Mental Health Recovery Fund

• Homeless Black Trans Women Fund; Atlanta, Georgia

• Black Trans Travel Fund; New York City

• Emergency Release Fund; New York City

• F2L Relief Fund; New York State

• For The Gworls Party; donations are collected through Venmo, PayPal, and Cash App

**Black** **LGBTQorganizations**

Donations will go toward providing ongoing mental-health and health-care support, monetary support, and education to Black LGBTQ communities.

• The Transgender District

• Brave Space Alliance

• Sylvia Rivera Law Project

• The Okra Project

• Black AIDS Institute

• The Marsha P. Johnson Institute

• Gays and Lesbians Living in a Transgender Society

• Trans Justice Funding Project

• Vocal New York; New York State

• House of GG; Arkansas

• Youth Breakout; New Orleans, Louisiana

• Solutions Not Punishment; Atlanta, Georgia

• Trans Cultural District; San Francisco, California

• The Audre Lorde Project; New York City

• Princess Janae Place; New York City

**Media organizations**

Donations will go toward organizations that support Black and brown journalists or focus on issues central to communities of color, including criminal-justice reform.

  
• The Marshall Project

• Unicorn Riot

• Ida B. Wells Society for Investigative Reporting

• Migizi

**Mental-** **healthorganizations**

Donations will go toward providing mental-health care and education to Black communities and individuals.

• The Loveland Foundation

• Black Girl in Om

• Sista Afya

• Black Emotional and Mental Health Collective

• You Good Sis Yoga Collective

• National Queer and Trans Therapists of Color Network

• Peoples Oakland; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

**Health-care funds** **andorganizations**

Donations will go toward providing medical aid, including COVID-19 and reproductive care, to Black, brown, and other minority communities.

• National Black Disability Coalition

• BET and United Way COVID-19 Relief Fund

• Mobile Outreach and Outdoor Drop-In

• Sister Song

• COVID-19 Bail Out NYC; New York City

• EMW Women’s Surgical Center

• Navajo & Hopi Families COVID-19 Relief

• Orenda Tribe COVID Response

• Dennehotso Families COVID-19 Relief Fund

https://linktr.ee/NationalResourcesList

https://www.hftd.org/

Thank you for reading my book and showing your support. I hope you have a great day and night. I'll be back with more fanfictions around October or December. Yes, I know that's a long time but I want to complete them first before publishing them.

**Author's Note:**

> July 25, 2020 at 12:17 AM.
> 
> I just randomly decided to copy and paste my Wattpad books to AO3. The grammar is a bloody nightmare and I sincerely apologise for my mistakes. I first wrote this story on Wattpad at 15...so yeah it'll be a mess.
> 
> I've been reading on AO3 for a couple of years now but I'm new to posting on AO3. 
> 
> That's why the tags are not extremely helpful since I'm still learning how it all works. I'll appreciate any tips to make better tags and all that jazz.


End file.
